


Moments

by BrokenAnatomy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, KakarotxVegeta, M/M, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yaoi, gokuxvegeta - Freeform, kakaveg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy
Summary: A day at the beach with the kids. KaKarot and Vegeta spending time with Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Pan.~~~~~~This is now a series!Yaoi fluff, The 2 saiyajins are together now and coparenting. It will lean heavy into the yaoi relationship, slight alterations to the DB timeline and ALL THE FLUFF AND SOME SMUT SPRINKLED IN.Thank you so much to everyone who left feedback, feedback always still welcome!Updates Fridays! ( provided my schedule allows!!)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Others
Comments: 58
Kudos: 66





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amartbee).



> This is an all fluff yaoi fic.
> 
> Art is by the wonderful amartbee that inspired this fic! She also picked the music for her picture. Link is below to music that inspired this fic from her awesome art!
> 
> [ If people like this, I will continue with this story more, so please leave feedback! ](https://youtu.be/wX8RI83GU4Y)  
> 

I can see it all above me

Those blueist skies

so lovely.

  
~~~~~

Some how Kakarot had dragged him out to this beach. He hated it, but he'd never admit these were the moments he drank in and savored.

Moments.

Savor the moments.

Years ago Bulma had tried, desperately to explain it to him. It wasn't until his death from Buu and his time in Hell, that he understood so much more. All those lessons she strained to teach him, suddenly became clear and described. He often felt a fool, still trying to learn these basics that humans could grasp from birth. But were foriegn to his Saiyajin brain and self.

He'd never admit it outloud, that he loved the sea. Not in a romantic way, but it was one of his favorite spots to go to with _them._

The warm breeze washed through his hair, the smell of salt and crisp air burned his nostrils as he stared at the gold glittering on the horizon from the high sun on the sea.

Trunks and Goten were off near the shore, sparing, and picking up large pieces of drift wood to pile up in a hole they already dug.. He knew the 2 preteens were more like teenagers thanks to their saiyajin genes. But they agreed to a day on the beach so long as they got to catch and cook whatever they could grab in the ocean, a suggestion his Kakarot had made when neither boy seemed interested in going.

Vegeta had put an instant size limit on the catch, no bigger then a small yacht. And they had to build, maintain and put out their own fire for whatever they caught. He always had to be the rule setter. Or else the 2 half bloods would ensure total chaos for what should have been a relaxing day. And drag Kakarots judgement with them on the way.

The girls, Pan and Bulla, were splashing in the shallows. Bulla had finally hit that age where everything had to be a competition that she was determined to win. Bulla had her mothers paler complection, so slathering her in sunscreen had been a test of wills and patience for him and Trunks.

Unlike Kakarots offspring, who naturally tanned, his spawn would burn, and sun poisoning was no fun to deal with as a parent. Especially on anyone under the age of 10. A screaming 6 year old complaining of being on fire for 3 days, and then oozing sun blisters made for sleepless nights.

And Vegeta hated feeling helpless when it came to his crotch spawn being in pain.

Part of him registered the other strong being coming up behind him. But he trusted him enough, that his brain pushed the worry of threat away. Kakarot wasn't a threat, he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't even register Kakarot come up beside him either.

He smelled the other male and felt the brush of lips on his cheek, a large arm encircling his shoulders. Pulling him back from his memories of a wailing sunburnt Trunks.

" Hey.. You alright?" The smooth male voice asked.

Vegeta just grunted in response.

" Ok, here, got this for you. And I set up home base." Pointing off to their left where a large blanket laid in the shade of a huge umbrella. Kakarot squeezed his shoulder, leaning his hip in to press against his side, flesh touching flesh. There was a time he would tense and harden at the contact, now he just allowed it. Because of _who_ was giving it, and more often than not his companion was shirtless.

A large hand stuffed a cup at him. It had a thick pink colored straw, a yellow orange thicker liquid and small bluish pebbles in the bottom. It smelled of fruit, and Kakarot had one that was a bright purple, and the same small pebbles in the bottem.

He sniffed at it and Kakarot chuckled.

" It's not poisonous.. I told them you didn't like sugar, but you liked bitter. " A knowing smirk crossed the larger males lips, something he had picked up from spending so much more time with his smaller male counterpart.

Vegeta tried it, the mixture was suttle in sweetness and had more tartness. Vegeta was not a fan of sugar compared to everyone else. It usually burned his mouth. He made a face when one of the small pebbles popped up through the straw into his mouth, he instantly bit down and it popped, gushing a very suttle berry flavor. A blueberry? He looked at the taller male. " What is this?"

" Guy called it a boboa smoothie. Good right? " Kakarot sucked at his, and chewed at the berries as they came through the straw, his attention on the kids while Vegeta eyed him.

" Its like killing a small animal in your teeth with each sip." Vegeta muttered, sipping more and popping the blueberries in his canines. Kakarot snorted laughing a little at the comparison.

When he looked back at the shore and realized the girls had disappeared from his line of sight. He could sense their Ki but not see them. He instantly tensed as he scanned for them. Kakarot gave a firm grip to his shoulders.

" They're right there Vegeta.." the calmer voice said softly, pointing at a ripple in the water, both girls suddenly flying out like fish then diving back under the water.

Vegeta grunted and looked over at the boys, the girls being smaller and Bulla was still learning her flight and swimming skills. He went to open his mouth to yell at Trunks to watch his sister better.

" I got it Geets.." he stated, interrupting the inhale that always proceeded his shouting.

" _Boys! Keep an eye the girls!_ " Kakarot boomed his voice a little so it easily went down the beach and roared over the breeze. The boys stopped what they were doing.

" Got it Dad!" Goten called, both of them going to join the girls swimming for awhile.

Kakarot sucked down a large portion of his mixture and suddenly cursed, releasing his arm from the smaller males shoulders to grasp at part of his forehead. " _God danm, brain fuck..freeze"_

The larger male had started picking up his cursing habits though. He had to laugh at his partners expense, a hand coming onto the large bicep, to pull the other towards where they had a blanket and large umbrella set up along with their supplies for the day. " _Mouth, Kakarot.._ "

" They didnt hear me.. that fuckin smarts." Kakarot cursed half grinning.

" _Yes we can!!_ " The boys yelled in unison, as they wrestled on the shore a little, the girls swimming more near the surface in the shallows.

Vegeta gave a fast whipping knuckle slap to Kakarots ribs. "I will institute a swear jar, mark my words Kakarot." He muttered, dragging the large male over to the shade and half shoving him to sit down.

The prince dropped down beside him setting his drink on the large cooler, and did the same with Kakarots.

Vegeta wore an off blue unbuttoned shirt,.The inside an off salmon pink with matching off swim shorts, trimmed in the off blue.. The Capsule Corp logo on the hem. And Kakarots shorts were a darker orange with bright blue trim.

He was watching the girls starting to construct sand castles, leaning back on his hands. He felt a hand pull the sunglasses off his forehead, then hot breath on his neck, as teeth grazed his ear.

" _I still really like you in pink.._ " The large male purred in his ear, and Vegetas face burnt with heat, and it wasn't from the sun.

Vegeta wasn't one for huge public displays of affection, but Kakarot had eased him into some of it. It felt more natural with him.

The prince growled in his chest a little, turning his head to chastise the other about encouraging his groin to tense while they had 4 spawn to watch.

But a warm soft hand caught his jaw, and lips pressed into his. You'd think it'd be rough, to kiss a large male like Kakarot. Like a punch in the mouth, but gentler.

But it was far from it, soft lips were more gentle then they should be capable of. They were easing, and enticing. Pressing with a need behind them as he felt a hot strong tongue swipe at his bottom lip. He growled in his chest again, indulging his partners kiss, rather than chiding at him.

Enjoying and savoring the perfect moment.

He could live in these moments forever.

The burnt sea salt, the warm breeze and sand beneath them. The hand that wandered into his hair and held his head there. The lingering oversweet taste in Kakarots mouth mixed with the saiyajins musk and unique scent.

Savor the moment.

♡

A large splash was heard followed by the hoots and excited chatter of the girls. Kakarot pulling away when he did as they saw Trunks and Goten dragging a stingray the size of a large car up onto the beach, still flopping around. The deadly spiked poisonous spine trying to whip around and hit anything in reach.

" _BOYS NO!!_ " The 2 adult saiyajins yelled in unison.

Vegeta went to get up, but Kakarot stopped him, grabbing his hand.

" Throw it back before it stings you!" Kakarot called out, smoothing his thumb over Vegetas knuckles.

" Aww.. But Dad!!" Trunks whined.

" NO! They're to chewy anyways!. Get a tentacled one." Vegeta called back and Trunks made a face before rolling his eyes. The boy kicked up off the sand to fly out over the water and drop his prized catch back out into the deep.

" Octopus, Vegeta. They're called octopus." Kakarot intertwined his fingers with Vegetas, staring at them as if studying them and sat up more, bumping his tanner shoulder against his slightly paler skin.

Vegeta didn't move his hand away, instead gripping the other males. Huffing as he watched the boys go back in the deep water, the girls still building their castles in the sand.

He felt lips on the side of his neck, before Kakarot rested his cheek against his scarred shoulder.

♡

Savor the moments.

♡

The blueist skies above me.

It all just seems so lovely.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
♡

_To be continued_


	2. Sand in the bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach day continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, WOW . All the lovely feed back and HITS. You guys apparently like your kakaveg fluff!
> 
> So I am going to continue this into a series, cause who doesnt appreciate some yaoi fluff between 2 saiyajin alpha males? Am I right??!
> 
> This will update probably every other week, as Apathy is my passion project right now.
> 
> There will. be LOTS of fluff, lots of laughs. And some sprinkling of smut and drama.
> 
> You can not have Vegeta without some smut somewhere, that prince has needs.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and as always, Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!!!! As I find art and am able to track down artists I will throw pictures up I promise!

The beach.

The day was hot, and the breeze had been warm and humid. 

The boys caught some large shelled lobsters and stole a few limbs off a giant squid they found, that managed to get away. Kakarot ended up going out to get a few decent sized fish, because neither of the girls would touch the squid.

Vegeta ate more of the squid than anyone. His iron stomach didn't shy away at much, so long as it had no sugar in it.

Bulla had instantly complained about the smell while things got gutted and cleaned out in the sea water down the shore. Some organs edible, some not so much. The roe was good although pungent.

The damn firehole the boys built was the size of a bed, and just as deep but this made it was easy to roast everything over.

As the sun set the boys asked about staying the night, and camping out on the beach. He knew this was an idea neither of their mothers would be thrilled with. 

To hell with the harpy and vulgar woman, this was their time with them.

Sleeping on the ground was a treat for the halfling brood. A result of a much easier upbringing than the prince. Where as, his Kakarot could sleep anytime in any position, at the drop of a stone.

Vegeta had slept on the ground mostly, for the first 30 years of his life. He much more preferred his soft bed, clean sheets, and the heat of the larger male beside him. Thank you very much.

To the smaller alphas surprise, Bulla and Pan, were all for it. The only stipulation he could muster was no one argued about washing up in the morning. He did not need sand everywhere or anywhere in his damn house.

The sun set and the breeze cooled, the sand stayed warm beneath them and the fire stayed roaring.

The boys over on there towels, putting the girls between the 2 sets of males and just to the alphas left. 

Vegeta was sitting up, his one knee bent and his arm resting across it supporting his chin. An old but familiar posture, developed from always being a seconds notice away from battle most of his life. He sat in such ways, incase he had to make a quick sudden escape.

A warm hand reached over and patted his bare knee that rested closer to the ground. Kakarot layed on his side leisurely, glancing up to him. Slightly beside him, on his stomach. Vegeta had the scars on the broad back memorized, as the fire kissed them in orange and yellow light.

It's safe, relax. The touch conveyed.

Words often spoken with suttle glances and touches between them. Vegeta wasn't great at conversation anyways, and Kakarot enjoyed the comfortable silence. 

They had gone through 22 or was it 23? Probably, 23 large bags of marshmallows and made smores, popcorn and hot dogs after the sun went down. Thankfully they never went anywhere without capsules that had tons of food for them. 6 saiyajin mouths to feed, meant ravenous hunger was an understatement. And with 4 of them being growing legacy's and 2 full grown, alpha males… It was like feeding a small army.

Vegeta was silently thankful for the food capsules on any outing with their spawn.

The fire was dieing down.

And the night had crept in and blanketed everything.

Kakarot laid on his stomach slightly propped up on his elbows, Vegeta still next to him, but leaning back on his hands. The girls were starting to doze off and the boys constant quick banter had slowed to be mixed with yawns and stretches. Like cats, they copied one another unknowingly.

Another moment slipped in and seeped into Vegetas bones. 

The quietness struck him first. The saiyajin could hear their breathing, soft under the low crackle and sputter of the fire.

The breeze off the sea was even softer. And the moon was almost full, it illuminated the beach and the starry sky above them.

The prince inhaled deep, enjoying the smell of the campfire mixed with salt as the loud world layed still in the darkened hours. Peacefully tranquil.

Vegeta thought he heard something over the breeze, a noise, like an odd musical hum or note. He assumed it was his ears just being over sensitive, but he saw Kakarot had perked up.

He grunted at the other. Kakarot sat up, and then stood staring out to sea. As another stronger breeze came in, Vegeta heard that same faint whisper of a note again. Pulling the prince to stare at the dark horizon where the sky blended into the black sea.

" You heard it too, right?" The tall male asked softly. Vegeta gave a firm nod. When he looked up, his companion had that adventurous grin on his face.

" Come on kids, how about a quick flight before bed?!" Kakarot was trying and failing to hide a growing giddiness, however the boys looked unenthused.

" Nah." Trunks said, yawning. Goten yawned and responded in turn, his legs half over Trunks back.

Vegeta looked to the girls who barely had their eyes open, Kakarot stepped over scooping up his 5 year old grandchild.

Attached to Pans legs was Bulla, like a monkey she refused to let go and whined as she was lifted. Vegeta grew irritated, why was Kakarot disturbing them? They were all tired.

" Stay here then, Pan and Bulla are coming with us… So much for you guys being _adult_ enough to stay up late." The tanned male teased the young boys. Needling their fragile egos. Pan half climbed onto her grandfathers back, yawning and grasping at the tanned shoulder. Kakarot scooped Bulla off Pans legs as she climbed him, and put Bulla into the nook of one of his large arms. Her blue hair almost glowing against the tanned flesh.

Vegeta went to protest, but his hand was grabbed as Kakarot pushed off the ground. Yanking the smaller male up into the air with him. " Come on!" His voice oozed excitement.

The Prince grumbled, pulling his hand away and managing his own weight as he followed his male companion straight out to sea. 

Kakarot stayed high enough above the water and slow enough, to not disturb it with his flight path.

Confused at where his excited partner was headed, Vegeta crossed his arms as he flew. He felt the 2 familiar lower power levels, catching up.

The boys whipped by them, spinning circles around him and Kakarot, causing the water to ripple, splash, and burst as they laughed loudly, knocking around and into each other. The girls kicking off of Kakarot to chase the boys.

" Boys no splashing! And no noise!" Kakarot barked at them, falling back beside the smaller male. The absolute mischievous glint in his lovers eye, with that adventurous grin, it caught the prince off guard. 

Kakarot looked as if he might say something, then his head snapped, the bigger male suddenly burst in front of everyone, gaining a lead. Vegeta sensed him go a small ways ahead, and then just dead stopped.

The boys had enough time to react, Kakarot holding his arms out to brace, just incase they needed the barrier. They struggled, but pulled up stopping short next to the alpha male. 

But the girls never stood a chance, neither were that skilled with their flying yet.

Vegeta growled seeing the careless stop and popped forward snatching Bulla up as she struggled to stop and not run into his tall ally. In the same swift movement, the prince snatched Pan by her waist with his other hand and ricocheted up, air and force shoving the other 3 males forward as he used the change in direction to take the force out of the 2 girls trajectory. Slowing them down and stopping them.

Vegeta then lowered himself and the girls. Snarling a little at Kakarots carelessness as the girls wriggled from his holds to float on their own. " You almost got ran over! They can't stop like that!" The smaller angry male chided.

But the huge clown was grinning like a kid on christmas morning and just pointed in front of him.

Everyone fell silent. 

Even the boys.

Goten gasped as a large group of creatures breached the surface. " I know what those are! They're humpback whales!! Thats a family an' they've got a calf!" He pointed to the smallest whale that was only the size of a small box truck.

" I do not see any cattle this far out to sea" Vegeta huffed and an elbow nudged his arm. Kakarot was hovering next to him. The prince went to cross his arms, a reflex habit.

Instead a hand came up, crumbling the silent defense mechanism, and grasping onto the scarred palm. The fingers laced, the hold gentle but firm.

" That's what they call the baby ones." Kakarot stated, then pointed again. " That's its mom swimming near it, see how it stays under her fin? And the biggest one out in the front is the male. That's the dad." 

" He's big like you G-Pops!" Pan was quick to point out. 

" I see 3 others with some babies from the last few years. See how their smaller, and still swim under their parents?" Kakarot was pointing with his free hand, his arm leaning into the scarred one it had a hold of.

Pink was slightly flushing over the regal face and into his ears..

" But.. Wheres the other Daddy?" Bulla asked. 

Trunks and Goten made a face, Bulla didn't understand yet, that not all families got to have 2 daddys.

Before any one could correct the blue haired princess, Vegetas counterpart tensed, suddenly and pushed him backwards.

The large hand swiping his front to do so protectively, as they just missed a large gust and pressurized spray from one of the whales cresting just 20 feet beneath them, and breathing.

" He's right there Bulla!" Kakarot laughed, stealing a chaste kiss off the angled cheek of his shorter partner. " That hole on their head is how they breathe, the blow hole."

Both the boys snickered. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the young hormone eager, adolescent males. Laughing at any mundane word.

" The family groups are called pods I think..." Goten stated.

Then everyone fell silent again.

They were calling under the water, every now and then a note or call would hit and carry on the wind from the power of their vocals. The large group moved steadily along a route only they could see. Swimming in a loose pact formation. Every now and then one sighing and releasing its blowhole as it exhaled and inhaled for air, cresting the black starlit blanket of the sea, over and over again.

" This is one of their migration paths. That noise we heard, that's them singing. " Kakarot spoke quietly, none of their spawn dared make a noise.

The silence of awe between them set in again.

Vegeta locked eyes with the male at the back of the pod. It's dark eye the size of his hand. It continued its steady pace behind the herd. Now and then the larger calves would linger back, and the male would bump them on, urging them forward. 

Only 1 other adult temporarily joined this other male at the rear of the herd. It swam circling, brushing against the male who tailed the group. Intertwining as they swam. Only for the larger male to also bump its friend back forward, and away. Returning to his place tailing the rear of the group.

Vegeta felt his face collect and the emotion straightened across it. Always behind the group...

_You don't quite belong here. Do you?_

He oushed the thought away, and felt strong fingers gripping his own, as if his mate had heard his thoughts, his doubts..

The night was clear, the stars and moon reflected on the dark sea like a perfect mirror. Another endless dark sky with thousands of stars below them.

The pod slowly moved away through the water and the prince sensed another large animal approaching. Vegeta saw something move underneath them, a hidden dark silhouette in the stars and heading for the pod. He huffed.

A mosasaurus...

Kakarot grunted, making the same observation. "Alright kids. Come on." Kakarot stated. But no one moved.

" Daddy? Whats that?" Bulla asked, pointing at the large shadowy figure moving after the pod under the dark waters.

Bulla drifted to try and see it, listing as if to follow, and flew low to the water, Pan following her, trying to inspect the shadow.

The Prince let go of his large males hand and flew over snatching up Bulla and Pan. Turning them away and gliding up near the boys. "Come.." he grunted. The boys moved to follow the smaller adult male, as he carried the girls.

Kakarot moved to fly near Vegetas left shoulder. Pan breaking away from the princes hold to fly on her own.

" Daddy?" Bulla asked, letting him carry her through the wind. He grunted in response to her asking for his attention.

" Daddy what was that thing in the water?" Bulla asked.

The boys winced looking at one another, before they silently looked to Vegeta to hear his explanation.

" A predator." The prince told the princess.

Bulla pulled out of Vegetas hold to fly on her own, but within a moment she wavered, slowing down. Resulting in Vegeta scooping her up again. Pan was slowing down, and eventually climbed up onto her grandfathers back. The girls were tired.

The group returned to their fire, and settled into their separate spots. The boys half sprawling on one another. Kakarot threw the last of the drift wood logs into the waning flames. Kicking up the heat around them.

The girls sprawled out side by side and the scarred prince went to lay back stretching out. Shoulders and back popping, his arms resting behind his head.

Vegeta let his eyes wander the constellations he knew by heart. Thinking over the saiyajin names and the earth ones. There was a time he never would have slept here. Somewhere out in the open, next to a fire, with others. 

_With others._

Never. 

Never out in the open, with the sea on 1 flank and flat land on the other. And a beacon fire giving away your location within 300 miles.

Saiyajins always slept light, to survive. 

All saiyajins slept alone. 

These lessons kept him and his ancestors _alive_ for centuries. 

You sleep hidden, unless a trusted ally was nearby. Even then, the sleep was still little, still guarded, a weapon in one hand if possible. A light sleep of dazing in and out of consciousness to check your surroundings.

The prince thought over how here, he didn't mind the open. There was an arrogance to it, welcoming threats on so many fronts just by sleeping outside. But he wasn't trying to stroke his ego.

He felt safe, like he could finally let the tension slip from his shoulders. 

Someone _was_ guarding, someone he trusted. Someone who was in _some_ ways stronger, kept watch on him and his offspring. And he did the same in return. Someone who snored like a god danm machine gun…

He was staring at the dark space between the stars when he slipped into sleep. That heavy irongripped arm of his lover, slipping around his waist. The other male choosing to sleep on his stomach. His side and hip pressed to the princes. Vegeta nodded off knowing it was alright. It was ok, to sleep soundly.

.  
.  
.  
☆  
.  
.  
.

Vegeta wasn't asleep for long. He felt heat near his face? Soft weight was on his chest as he started to wake. A tongue slid in past his lips as he woke up, the startled noise in his throat dieing as Kakarots tongue pressed in at his own. Swallowing his mouth into a heated deep kiss.

That woke him up.

Kakarot finally came up for air from the pressing kiss, "shhh" . He breathed, pulling away, and standing to his feet. Those tan, warm hands, reaching down to beckon for the smaller set, quietly pulling the prince up to his feet. Then silently, he pulled the smaller saiyajin down the beach, out of earshot and sight of any young eyes.

Vegeta yawned as he was dragged down the shore a ways, his canines catching the moonlight. And suddenly Kakarot was on him, pushing him down, stealing a kiss while he was finishing his yawn. The smaller male sputtered in alarm as he thudded back against the sand, the alarmed noise silencing in his throat. 

Heat and hardness blanketed the taught frame, as large hands roamed over scars and valleys, pressing on tight thick muscle. Both of them fighting for power and dominance in the kiss.

One of his canines sliced Kakators lower lip, making him hiss, yielding a bit. Tense and hard parts pressed against thighs and clothing. The larger male moaned in between locked lips, yielding to his highness'.

A heavy but quiet chuckle emitted from the royals chest " _You have to be quiet._." He chided. Teeth nipped at the others lips again. Making a deeper, louder growl erupt from the larger male. Vegetas hand snaked down between them, slipping under orange swim shorts to grab hold of his companions throttle. Giving a firm squeeze around the throbbing hard base.

Kakarot shuddered gasping, already leaking sticky fluid from the tip, he was so eager. 

" _Kakarot if you wake them..so help me.._ " Vegeta growled into the others neck, teeth grazing the skin. The distant glow of their fire casting soft touches of ember shadows on the larger males face.

Vegetas mouth latched onto the front and lower pulse point and started a slow pressing, biting down softly into the flesh there. Tongue dancing on the skin caught between his teeth.

Warm hands helped slide the orange swim shorts down just over the crest of Kakarots rear, before he squirmed out of his blue and pink ones. A helpful effort from the larger set of hands, made it easier to escape the pink swimsuit..

Their hardened lengths pressed against each other, his own thickness twitching as the hot flesh became flush with Kakarots eager slickened one. Using the natural lubricant, Vegeta grasped both of them at the base in one hand, and started long, slow strokes. The amount of pre bubbling forth from the large male over him, was a dead indication Kakarot had been eager all day and wouldn't last long.

Kakarots hand joined, cusping over the smaller one, trying to hurry the strokes, hips grinding, pressing down against the smaller saiyajins. Craving more contact and a quicker pace. Damn it! Why was Vegeta going so _slow???_

The prince chuckled watching the strained expression on his lover as his still free hand fisted in that mass of black hair, pulling a bit roughly. Yanking a loud, gasping moan from the tanned frame over him, before it grinded down again wanting more contact. Urging hands to try and move faster.

Vegetas mouth had slowly been biting and suckling harder on the tanned flesh. He released, trailing his tongue up the life vein to Kakarots ear. A noticable dark mark on the front of the larger throat..

" This will _teach you,_ to deny me my bed...." Vegeta snarled in his ear, a tinge of playful anger in his voice..

Kakarot gasped, struggling with his words in hushed tones. " _Please.... I need it.._ " Soft lips pressed, kissing, nipping flesh at the crook of the princes neck. " _I had to wait all day for this.._ " Kakarot breathed, his whisper strained.

The heir chuckled darkly. " _Not yet..3rd class.._ " He teased, gripping their 2 lengths together, tighter and slowed his stroking hand to a crawl. Nudging Kakarots hand away, leaving the large male to brace over him and at his mercy.

Kakarot whined, his breaths labored. But Vegeta kept the slow pace, every few strokes pre dripping from one of them just enough to keep them lubricated in Vegetas tight grip.

" _Ask nicely._." The prince breathed, nipping his ear, teeth scraping the cartilage.. 

Kakarot shuddered over him, trying to buck his hips to make his partner stroke faster, but instead Vegeta stopped stroking them all together, squeezing the hard appendages at the bases.

Frustration rocked his core as Kakarot turned his head, heated lips moving over the smaller males jaw and neck. 

2 could play this game.

" _Please.. Enre suinngk'te._ " He breathed over his lovers skin. And it was like someone lit a match inside a can of gasoline.

_Please… My king, my sun._

That did it. 

Vegetas hand suddenly stroked evenly and quickly, his grip tightening over their bases and at the tips as he rocked up, his hips clashing against Kakarots with solid thunks and grinding of bones under hot flesh.

It only took another moment and Kakarot spilled over the edge, stifling his cry into the princes neck. " _Sy'ume_ " Vegeta growled into the larger males ear, and Kakarot throbbed, shuddering in his release and stilled his hips.

_Mine alone._

_"Sy'tras._ " the large male hissed in response as he finished emptying onto their stomachs, still in that royal death grip.

_Yours alone._

Kakarots hand came up to help continue the rhythm, the extra fluid helping as Vegeta quickly tensed and arched up into his release. Kakarots lips devouring the others to help stifle the bittersweet noise of his princes orgasm. Before giving in and laying on the smaller frame, arms wrapping around the scarred torso..

They layed there for awhile. Neither willing to let go of the embrace they had entangled their limbs into. The temperature dropping and the breeze soft and cool against their slightly sweating skin.. Nothing but the sound of the waves below them, and the distant crackling of the fire.  
.  
.  
.♡  
.  
.

It was dawn when Vegeta stirred. The once clear skys, scattered with soft grey clouds and the crisp stillness that proceeds a storm, had settled in. His routine was to be up at dawn, and this was the time before the sun cracked the horizon. The false light period, he called it.

So it was just after 4 A.M.

Vegeta went to sit up, but found an arm clenched over his middle. Warm and tight in its grip.

Kakarot layed on his stomach, facing him, his breath rolling over Vegetas shoulder. Pan had curled up half on her grandfathers back and far shoulder like a cat probably for warmth, after the fire died down. 

The fire was long dead, not even embers remained. The prince felt weight on his leg and looked down.

Kakarots right leg was hooked over, and around his right one. And Bulla was gripping them like a monkey, half drooling on the other males knee.

Vegeta put a hand behind his head so he could watch the sunrise and felt another body. Trunks back lay just behind him, and Goten was star fished over him. Gotens leg on Trunks face and one of Trunks legs was half over Kakarots head.

The princes free hand encircled the warm arm on his middle as he saw the sun starting to crest the far horizon, where the soft grey blue sky met the water. And just where their lines became blurred at the farthest point, a sinister bright crack of light. The sun started lifting, blaring the world to life, the sliver of brilliance hit the water in dances of white and soft golds. Forcefully bathing the world in a bright but scattered light.

Vegetas thumb traced the dip in the forearm that held him, his mate snoring like a buzz saw beside him.

The quiet easiness stretched on around him for a few moments, as the soft breaths mixed with the sounds of gentle waves. And the soft thrumbing of heart beats, he could feel all 5 through the ground, against his skin.

This was still his favorite place to go with them.

The smell of the dead fire and sea salt, mixed with the now growing cool breeze off the sea, made his heart beat slow and rhythmic. His skin broke into goosebumps as he grasped the moment as hard as he could without tensing.

Savouring it.

But the moment slid away, giving out under the loud whine of his male crotch spawn behind him, as Trunks rolled over. " Why is it so bright in here!" 

The lavender hair boy kicked. Thunking Kakarot in the head and Pan in the back. Vegeta winced, Goten muttering nonsense about bright light and sand in his ear.

" Da-ad.. there's sand.. in spots… I don't think there should be." Trunks rubbed at his face and Vegeta growled as the boy was now half laying on his head and hair..

Vegeta reached up shoving the boy off his head. "Hush, don't wake your sister." He chided in a harsh whisper.

The prince felt a trembling around his leg. " Da cold… no hog blankets.." The blue haired princess clung to him and his lovers entwined appendages. He frowned...

The smaller male gripped the tanned hand around his waist, and nudged his hip over, rocking the snoring giant next to him.

" Kakarot… take us home. I want my damn bed." Vegeta muttered, stifling a yawn.

Kakarot made some incoherent noises and tried to pull his hand free from Vegetas waist. " I need that Geets.." He muttered. 

The Prince begrudgingly let go of the hand, hooking it instead around the tanned elbow and reached up grasping at one of Trunks limbs with his free hand just as his lover muttered the words-

'Instant Transmission.'

All 6 of them fell, ungracefully, onto the still made bed in Kakarot and Vegetas dark shared room. Sand and all.

Vegeta sat up and reached down, wrestling the extra blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling it over Bulla who refused to release his and Kakarots calves.

Trunks and Goten were half across the pillows and over Kakarots face. Vegeta reached up with both hands and threw the boys one at a time towards the foot of their bed. 

Goten bounced and slid off, thudding onto the floor and barely waking. The black haired boy then haphazardly scrambled back up the bed, only to starfish over his purple haired son, who now layed half across his feet and Kakarots.

Damn brats could sleep anywhere.

The prince could feel the grit of sand under him...

" Damn it.. theres sand in the bed." Vegeta grimaced, muttering.

A large warm arm pulled the Prince back to the mattress and tucked him up against a sleepy, albeit iron gripped hold. The tanned male rolling onto his side to monkey grip around the smaller saiyajins frame. Pan curling up somewhere behind her grandfather.

The biggest bed, one of the only requests by his mate when they were constructing what was now their home. ' It has to fit all the kids.. You know they'll end up in there with us'. Of course Kakarot was correct. The bed was larger than the one he had at Capsule with Bulma even. And Vegeta _still_ couldn't find much space. His children and his lover took all of it up, laying half on one another and starfishing over various limbs and body parts.

But Vegeta didn't really mind the bed being crowded now and again. The kids would all grow up soon. And the bed would be empty, save for the male snoring like a propeller against him.

He didn't mind sharing his bed with him, and he never would complain.

Soft lips murmured words against the crook of the princes neck, kakarot absently kissed the arch of it. Vegetas cheek resting against Kakarots hair. He breathed in deep scenting his mate, silently lavishing in the smell of the fire, the burnt salt and the sea. As unconsciousness slipped around him.

He could still feel the sand in his bed, damn it..


	3. Princess Bullas Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the great saiyajin Princess 5th Birthday. Of course she expects _both_ of her fathers to attend. Kakarot wouldn't miss it for the world. 
> 
> Vegeta... 
> 
> Well, how eventful can a 5 year olds birthday party be? 
> 
> Long enough to grind the great saiyajin Princes patience, thats for danm sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF INCOMING
> 
> CUTENESS OVERLOAD
> 
> ( THE SMUT IS IN THE OVEN AND ON ITS WAY IN A FEW CHAPTERS)
> 
> Enjoy the slight drama that comes with coparenting after a divorce. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback! Keep the comments coming here or on twitter!! And I'm looking for any artists who would like their work featured ( or have open commissions) for future chapters!!
> 
> Again thank you all! I feel so loved!!! and I am so glad everyone is enjoying this series!!

Princess Bullas 5th Birthday Party

" Your _sure_ boy? I'll kill you myself if this falls.." Vegeta checked the attachments to the wall giving them a light rattle. But the glass held fast on the framing, it was secure. "And it won't shatter?" Vegeta flicked the glass slightly and it wobbled holding fast as he scrutinized it.

Trunks rolled his eyes. " _Yes dad._ For the 1000th time. Mom _invented_ this glass _because_ Bulla kept breaking the windows with her screams. It's that same stuff Pha used at your place. It won't break apart, it can shatter but the pieces will stay together because of the chemical Mom invented."

Vegetas face was slightly unreadable as he stepped around the front of the large structure, Trunks putting the last few pieces inside the glass enclosure.

Vegera let his lip twitch. " It looks like a tiny version of hell.." he muttered.

Trunks laughed, adjusting a programming screen off to the side with some settings. " That means she will love it, Dad.. It's for her.. And she loves pink. "

Vegeta quirked a brow as he scrutinized the details. He pointed at the Royal family insignia that decorated random pieces and part of the back drop inside the glass. " And that?" He asked, eyeing his 11 year old prodigy.

Trunks looked a bit bashful.. Rubbing his neck nervously, a habit he picked up from his Pha, Kakarot. " I..uhm. I did that. " He faltered under his fathers narrowing gaze.

" She obsesses over anything she finds with our family insignia. She use to ask to see Moms tattoo alot…" Trunks eyes went wide, shit he almost let that slip out.

His mother had the royal saiyajin insignia on her center spine for _years._ But.. His father did not know she had gotten it covered in the last few months.

" Now she just enjoys hunting it down around the house.. She found those gloves mom made you like 8 years ago. She doesn't go _anywhere_ without them... Unless were going to the _Tsaene_." Trunks checked the panel for the controls and threw a small tool he had been using in his small bag taking his tech gloves off.

Nest.

It's what the kids had taken to calling his home with Kakarot.

" It only needs an hour, maybe 2 so it'll be ready by the time she opens her gift. " Trunks watch on his wrist beeped. " Alright you should probably get going, she's already gonna be pretty mad later."

Trunks checked another attached glass enclosure that housed small little critters squirming about in their black and red habitat. A drastic contrast to the pink enclosed hell next to them.

Vegeta pulled the small black electronic box out of his tighter cargo pants, and lightly tapped damaged the screen. It had a few cracks on it, he wasn't very gentle with the appliance. After a 2nd call attempt a familiar voice came onto the phone.

_" Ui'reeghta Sy'i Gounh'rei"_

_Blood greetings, my prince._

Vegetas face turned pink, along with his ears, he quickly turned away from his spawn. " _Kakarot.._ " He said in his heavy accent making the male voice on the phone chuckle.

" I take it Trunks is in the room... Ready?" the happier male voice on the other end of the line was smiling, the Prince could just tell.

Vegeta grunted into the phone.

A few seconds later, a male figure appeared behind Vegeta as he clicked the phone screen off.

" Wow. Looks great kiddo. Well see you in a few hours." The warm voice stated. Kakarots arm wrapped around the Princes frame yanking him into his chest with a devious grin as he lifted his fingers to his forehead.

Trunks upon hearing his fathers tone change just before his Pha appeared in Bullas room, rolled his eyes. " You guys are gross.... Don't be late!!" He chided as the 2 large males disappeared from the pink saturated room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

♤  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" Damn it they're late!" Bulma screeched hanging up her phone, she'd tried calling her X husband 10 times. Tightso wincing at her younger sisters tone. " Maybe.. traffic?" Tights suggested trying to ease her sisters temper.

Bulma knew she was grasping at straws as she watched her daughter in her flashy pink dress with matching tiara run around. She had on one of Trunks old sets of armor over top from when Trunks was her age. And it was still to big on her perfect princess.

" His bae can use Instant transmission. IT'S INSTANT TIGHTS.... I swear he does this shit on purpose to piss me off." She huffed. Tights patted her shoulder.

" DADDY!!!" Bulla screeched, interrupting half the party and a pink blur slammed into the saiyajin males smaller frame, knocking several people over in her flight path. Bulma pushed her way over, worried the gruff saiyajin would start yelling and scolding his only daughter on her special day.

Bulma was all ready to start shouting, as people moved out of her way.

" Happy birthday princess!" Kakarot beamed leaning down and retrieving a kiss on the cheek from the tiny half saiyajin girl.

" Daddy Kakarot YOUR LATE!!" The tiny girl boomed her voice making the 2 males wince along with anyone within a 30 foot distance.. She had learned that trick recently.

" So is he!" Kakarot nudged Vegetas shoulder that Bulla was half leaning on.

" Daddy is never late. A PRINCE IS ALWAYS ON TIME.." She boomed her voice quoting her royal father.

Vegeta cursed in saiyajo, his hand reaching up to check that his ears weren't bleeding. " Inside voice princess.." The smaller male saiyajin chided, and the girl giggled bouncing in his hold as she latched onto him.

Bulma heard her X husbands dulcet tones chiding Bulla in saiyajo about her voice and flying in front of humans. The tiny girl understanding parts of it just confidently nodded.

" Your late.." Bulma said coming over and reaching for Bulla, to take her from Vegeta.

The tiny blue haired tyrant made a face shooing her mothers hands away.

" A prince is never late.." Vegeta stated grinning as Bulla clutched his shirt. " I've got her." He stated firmly.

Kakarot looked away avoiding Bulmas glare as his youngest son suddenly bumped into him.

" Hey dad! Lets go eat!" Goten tugged at the large males hand.

" I'll be right there!" Kakarot smiled and went to set a large box that was under his arm somewhere. It was pink, with a blood red ribbon and the Princes royal house insignia on it and his Son house symbol.

Side by side, the symbols sat. Kakarot liked how they looked as he put the present off to the right and kind of hidden. He fumbled for his phone. Working to the camera setting.

" Dad hand painted those didn't he?" Trunks asked, coming up behind him and offering to take the phone from his Pha. Kakarot handed it over. The lavender haired boy steadied the phone and got some nice shots of the gift. Then fiddled with Kakarots phone a bit. " Pha.." Trunks voice trailed off.

Kakarot sighed. " Yes?"

" You uh.. haven't told him.. have you." Trunks handed his Pha, his phone back. The main background screen now had the 2 house symbols Vegeta painted on it.

Kakarot smirked. " Thanks Trunks..And no... you haven't either. I can tell " Kakarot put his phone away.

Trunks looked over his shoulder. " She's showed a bunch of people already, she at least has it covered now.. Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't notice. " The lavender hair boy grimaced as he locked eyes with his larger saiyajin father figure.

Kakarot lifted an eye brow at Trunks, who understood instantly what he meant without words.

" Yea.. your right.. We should have just told him.. Pha we should put that somewhere else. Bulla and her friends keep shaking the gifts." Trunks reached for the present.

" Yea that.. could end badly.. I'll get it Trunks, I'll just, stash it until were ready to give it to her." Kakarot gently grabbed the box. Looking at the crest again.

" You think he's gonna be mad?" Trunks asked, watching his Phas face strain a little, hiding his worry.

" No.. I think he's gonna be hurt.." Kakarot brought his fingers up and instant transmissioned to set the precious parcel aside, out of any childrens reach..

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The party went like any other Bulma Briefs party. Without a hitch and it spared no expense.

She had a seperate tent for any of the saiyajins to eat their fill, and Kakarot found Whis and Beerus in there. Vegeta eventually joining them to stuff his face, Bulla attached at his hip. Literally.

For whatever the reason, Beerus was fond of the saiyajin princess. She hopped down off her father as he went to eat, coming within arms reach of where Beerus sat. Beerus Flicked the tiny childs shoulder gently, she was in her older brothers, kid armor as he eyed Vegeta. Then the destruction god lifted the child, gingerly.

" Bit behind on your saiyajin traditions, your highness?" The purple god sneered, enjoying the death glare he got from the saiyajin. Whis' hand touched Beerus' shoulder.

" I believe the Princess does things on her own time… Including be late for her own party." Whis chided a little, having helped calm Bulma down when the 4 year old literally vanished as guests started arriving.

Vegeta looked at his mate, quickly setting his food down and covered his ears.

" A PRINCESS IS NEVER LATE!!! SHE IS ALWAYS ON TIME..!" The tiny girl boomed her voice making everyone in the tent wince but her father, who had managed to cover his ears. Beerus taking the brunt of the shout from holding the girl in front of him.

Beerus snarled a little. " Already have your fathers arrogance.... A god is never late either. But apparently _fathers_ are."

Bulla wiggled from the gods hold, floating away. "Grumpy kitty…" She chided him. Thus making the god blush as Bulla floated over to Kakarot to drop down and try to stand on his shoulder while the male sat eating.

" _Bulla…_ " Her father said her name in that tone and accent. Eyeing her.

The tiny princess then went to half jump down, Vegeta offering her his hand to use as a grasping point, and she hung from his hand like a tree branch as he set her down. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

" Sorry Daddy Kakarot…" Bulla stated and stood waiting for something, as her big blue sapphire like eyes watched her 2 fathers.

" _Niev'gi_ " Kakarot said, his mouth half full.

Forgiven. Or more specifically, child is forgiven.

Bulla went to the table snatching up a turkey leg as big as her damn head and then went running out of the saiyajin food tent.

" Good to see some traditions live on" Whis stated as Vegeta rolled his eyes, his ears turning pink.

Kakarot nudged Vegetas chair with his foot, making his Prince stutter a curse word. " Mouth, Vegeta!" He chided his smaller partner.

" I never should have taught you saiyajo.." Vegeta muttered between mouth fulls.

.  
.

♡

.  
.

Bulla was opening the mountain of presents and had gotten through most of them. Saying thank you and tolerating her mothers demand to take picture after picture, was grinding on the tiny half saiyajins gears. Sitting on her mothers lap for part of it until her excitement got the better of her, leaving the girl in her pink dress and brothers armor standing on the table as she demolished her gifts.

One of the last presents was inside a large trunk shape, wrapped in glittery pink paper and Vegeta winced. Kakarot wrapped his arms around his waist again. Trunks had warned the Prince what was inside.

As his daughter destroyed the paper like an animal, a pink and purple ornate chest with the C.C. logo of capsule corp etched on the accents in glitter emerged. As the trunk was opened, the massive thing was entirely filled with _fucking stickers._

Every color and a lot of them had glitter. Some big and alot small. Vegeta groaned. " Not in my fucking house.." He muttered.

Kakarot kissed the side of his cheek. Making it flush pink. " Well be finding stickers until we get old and grey." The larger male whispered in Vegetas ear, and chuckled.

Vegeta sighed, shifting his arms in that tell tale defensive fold, crossing them. Kakarot hated it to some extent. He gripped the smaller male tighter.

" Trunks said you put our gift aside.." Vegeta stated as he watched, they were standing a bit near the back of the crowd.

Kakarot hmmed and kissed the Princes cheek again. " Should I grab it?" He asked and his eyes locked with the Princes. Giving him an answer without words.

The large saiyajin grinned " Be right back.."

Once Kakarot returned via Instant Transmission he handed the gift to Vegeta.

Vegeta flared his energy just a little and the crowd naturally parted, many not understanding why they were doing so as they moved out of the way. It was as if the 2 males had invisible bubbles, that pushed everyone back and aside.. Only the other fighters knew it was a trick with your ki.

Seeing her fathers approach, Bulla grinned at the pink box in her Daddys hands, with a blood red ribbon around it. She reached for the box, but her father set it down carefully.

" _Eylenghe' Princess.._ "

Gently/ slowly Princess.

Vegeta said quietly and stood up and back. Kakarots hand came up to his shoulder and he felt the warmth of the others frame. The tanned male staying close behind him as the crowd that had gathered to watch Bulla rip apart her last present, stayed.

Bulla reached for the crimson ribbon to pull it, but stopped. Her tiny fingers traced the 2 hand painted symbols on the side of the pink box. One for the house of her father and the other for Daddy Kakarots.

She grasped the thick ribbon and pulled it. Then reached for the lid, and lifted it off, looking to peer inside.

.  
.  
.

♡  
.  
.  
.

The scream that emitted from the tiny blue haired girl was immense and shattering, it broke glasses, a few watch screens and phones. A few wine glasses burst and the table shook under her feet.

Her father had covered his ears, and Daddy Kakarot covered his. The gathering around the table was now _immensely curious_ about what the girls father had gotten her, that would make her scream like that.

Bulla leaned over the opening of the box. Quickly reaching inside. But suddenly retracting her hands as whatever it was thunked the side of the box.

Everyone heard a sudden hiss and a few more thunks.

" You've startled her. " Vegeta said and leaned over reaching his hand in a slow movement inside the box, retrieving a tiny 10 inch very thin, white and pink, albino corn snake with bright red eyes.

Bullas eyes were watering at the snakes magnificence as it coiled loosely in her fathers large warm hand relaxing because of the familiar scent and ki.

" You have to move slow. You can _not_ scream around her, it upsets her. If she bites you, it will hurt and your to get Trunks or your mother to clean the wound." He gently cupped his hands, and Kakarot moved the box away as Bulla mimicked her fathers hands with her tiny ones.

Vegeta let energy pool up in his hands a little, making them hotter and the snake moved to Bullas tiny cooler ones. Wrapping around one of her wrists a little as its ruby red eyes stared at her blue ones.

" _Daddy she's so pretty!_ " Bulla whispered.

Vegeta smirked as he sensed only 1 person in the vicinity who was angry. Bulma. And she might be about to make a scene.

" And _where_ exactly is she suppose to put that.. thing?! At your house I presume.??!" Bulma chided from Bullas side of the Table.. She had removed the partial jacket that went with her spring dress revealing bare arms and shoulders.

" That won't teach her anything.. Their easy pets to care for and Bulla likes snakes…" Kakarot reached over letting a finger touch the white scales, the tiny snake turned, bumping his finger with its snoot.

Vegeta was grinning as he watched the legless predator settling into his daughters small hands and become still.

" She can keep it at her grandparents, since you didn't bother bringing a cage for it.. Does she know how it even _eats_ Vegeta? " Bulma grinned. She enjoyed being right, but she was more worried Vegetas gift wasn't thought through. And seeing how attached her daughter quickly was to the creature, meant the girl would be quite upset when the animal went away.

" I took care of that Mom… It's already set up.." Trunks voice cut through the growing tension between the 2 adults. Feeling his mothers burning gaze, he turned his attention to his sister. "What are you gonna name her Bulla?"

Bulla looked like she was thinking, very hard.

Some of the small crowd dispersed, mostly because Kakarot had let his energy silently flare up, shooing people away from the possible incoming argument between his old friend and his mate.

" Queen Eschalotte.." Bulla grinned. Her favorite female saiyajin name and bed time story, about a warrior goddess, feared for her blood lust.

Pan climbed up on the table next to her friend. Pan was adoning ChiChis old helmet, the pink parts painted orange, and ChiChis old cape with small training boots.

" Bulla that's the best gift! You got a new friend!" Pan reached forward to touch the snake, but it suddenly recoiled only to snap at Pan, barely missing her finger. It sat with its mouth open, hissing. Pan flinched.

The snake then bumped at Bullas tiny fingers, her thumb and index. It then opened its mouth a few times. Only to bump Bullas fingers once again.

" Daddy what's she doing ?" Bulla asked and realized her father was smirking.

" Queen Eschalotte….is hungry Princess." He grinned.

.  
.  
.  
◇  
.  
.  
.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen Hungers.....
> 
> Will the Princess feed her?
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> And how long can Vegetas patience last at his 5 year old daughters pink, glittery birthday extravaganza??
> 
> Find out in this episode!!
> 
> A word of advice. Ahem..
> 
> NEVER EVER EVER EAT ALL OF PRINCESS BULLAS COOKIES, OR SUFFER HER WRATH FOOLISH HUMANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS a fan of my work named xShironek0x made FANART for this chapter PLEASE GO FOLLOWBHER ON TWITTER, I ADDED THE FANART CAUSE ITS SO PERFECT.
> 
>   
> [Shironeks twitter ](https://twitter.com/xShironek0x?s=09)
> 
> FLUFF GALORE
> 
> ENJOY THE NONSENSE
> 
> So the smut is coming I PROMISE. I have pulled it out of the oven, it is cooling and shall be frosted, so it can be enjoyed in part 3 of Princess Bullas birthday arch. Hang in there, the fluffernutters will get there when they get there!! ( fluffernutters- my pet name for kakaveg .)

Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 2

Luckily Vegeta was distracted watching Bulla. So only Kakarot saw the dirty look exchange between mother and son. Watching Trunks defiance by completely ignoring his mother who was less than happy, probably would have made the prince egotistically proud.

Vegeta knew half the gift was teaching the princess about life and death. And that creatures eat other creatures to survive. Sure the girls knew where meat came from, but food was separate in the blue haired girls mind. Their trip to the beach last month, showed the heir that much.

This was meant to help teach her.

That things die.

It was a hard lesson to teach. The young girls of their group had grown up in a time of relative peace. Which was unheard of.

Trunks went to retrieve the food for the snake, while Vegeta took Bulla off to the side in the far part of the yard, with the box and lid. The kids followed the short Prince with a few other adults straggling behind.

Vegeta went out into the grass where it was quieter with less people and realized the small gaggle of children was following him. He scowled. He hadn't wanted an audience, that's why he had moved.

Kakarot had disappeared, he assumed to go eat again. Usually his larger male counter part didn't stray to far from him now a days.

Vegeta sat on the ground and narrowed his eyes as most of the children followed suite. Huffing. "Put the Queen in the box Princess." He said gruffly.

But Bulla hesitated. " Why?.. I thought she was hungry? Can't she have cake with us?!" The blue haired girl whined.

" What have I taught you about predators and eating.." Vegeta asked, Goten wandered over to plop down next to Bulla, glancing over his shoulder now and then, looking for Trunks most likely. Hearing Bulla mention feeding the snake cake, Goten bit his lip.

" Never get between a predator and its prey.." Bullas brow furrowed.

" And ?" Vegeta asked, Bulla gently set the small snake down into the sturdy box.

" You do not bother a predator when it eats…" She sighed looking down into the box " Or an Alpha... Unless your challenging them.."

Pan nodded with her tiny armored friend agreeing, she was around enough she had learned some of Uncle Getas _rules_. He was strict on certain things. You do _not_ pester him or G-Pops while they ate. Or the boys. Unless your trying to pick a fight.

" But why does Queen Eschalotte have to be in the box to eat?" Bulla asked.

" So you don't get hurt." Vegeta muttered gruffly.

" You can't feed her in her home. Right Pops?" Goten asked as he peeked in the box.

" Correct. Or else she will assume any intruder into her territory is just food. Feeding her in the same box, will teach her when to eat and what to eat.. That'll help when she gets bigger." Vegeta stated.

He realized whenever he spoke all the other crotch spawn were silent. Good. He often demanded respect, but not having loud, rude, over talkative children around him helped his mood not turn to sour.

Trunks appeared and made his way across the yard with something in his hands, his mother in tow looking absolutely _furious_. She must have seen the terrarium they set up for Bulla in her room.

Coming up behind them was Kakarot. As Trunks got near he could see Kakarot say something and when Bulma turned to address him, the large male looked _very_ nervous, and instantly turned Bulma back around towards the small gathering. Trunks was just blocking the sight of them a bit.

But Vegeta _saw_ it...

Vegeta caught the furrowed brow and upset look on Kakarots face as he walked behind the ex-wife. He could hear her complaining about how and when someone snuck in and built the enclosure for Queen Eschalotte into Bullas room, right under her nose.

As Trunks went to just drop what ever was in his hands into the box, Vegeta snatched it as the boy let go. " She has to do it.. It's her _responsibility_ now. " Vegeta chided.

As Bulma got to them Vegeta motioned for Bullas hands and put a small mouse with orange reddish fur and a black head into her hands. Some of her companions squealed and ewwed.

" There's a tank up there with multiple. You'll have to care for them, so you have food for Queen Eschalotte. _Do not grow attached to them_. Or your Queen will not thrive. " Vegeta guided the small hands over near the box at the edge.

" Now drop the food in.." Vegeta instructed, and watched her hesitate.

" This is what she eats. Would you rather she starve?" Vegeta asked. He had raised his daughter to be logical as he had Trunks. But Bulla was different.. She had an abundance of empathy like her mother.

Her tiny brow furrowing before she opened her hands, allowing the live mouse to plummet into the box. It skittered around on the farthest side away from the albino corn snake.

All the kids pushed in and Vegeta held an arm up making everyone backup a step, he hated being crowded..

" Why.. isn't she eating?" Goten asked.

" Royalty hates being stared at while it's trying to eat.." Vegeta responded flatly making Goten laugh nervously and step back a little.

" That's what the lid is for…" The heir stated, the mouse suddenly hopped up and managed to scramble up and to the edge of the box. Bulla plucked him up before he could escape, frowning.

Bulma frowned like her daughter had " You.. You don't have to kill it Bulla.. It's ok. We can... get you another pet.. Like a fish.. That you can keep at your grandmothers" As Bulma saw her daughters brow furrow, she glared at her X husband.

" Who makes you.. mad princess?" Vegeta sat up a little. Ignoring the full sized version of his daughter.

Bulla thought for a moment.." Everyone.."

Bulma sighed and Kakarot held in a snicker, announcing his presence as he walked up to the group. He stood by where Vegeta sat on the ground. "Sounds about right " Kakarot said quietly.

" Agreed." Vegeta muttered and then remembered another approach, he had planned for this contingency..

" Princess do you remember the tiny humans in white sheets? The ones who angered their storm god?" The heir asked.

Kakarot rubbed his face. " The greeks.. Vegeta.. And those were togas." The large male felt Bulmas eyes digging into him. Vegeta was so good at ignoring her, Kakarot not so much.

Bullas face lit up and a very, devious grin that she _clearly_ inherited from the Prince of saiyajins, spread across her face.

" A sacrifice!... To appease the angered Queen Eschalotte!!" The snake hissed in the box suddenly, as if agreeing with the tiny humans statement.

Vegetas tell tale, trade mark, smirk covered his face as he glanced up at his large alpha mate who was holding in his laughter. A smirk was also on the larger males face and conveyed that, clearly she was her fathers daughter... Only Vegetas spawn would get excited about such things.

Bulla picked the mouse up by its tail making it squeek and flail. She held it back over the box.

" Does your sacrifice have a name Bulla?" Vegeta asked.

Bulla grinned ever wider.

" _Yes ... The sacrifices name is Yamcha!_ " Bulla dropped the mouse back in the box and this time the snake attacked it, suffocating it and unhinging its jaw to devour it whole. All in the matter of under a minute.

Pan gasped and the boys bit their cheeks and tried to stifle their laughter, while Bulma fumed.

" THE QUEEN EXCEPTS THE SACRIFICE! " Bullas voice boomed and everyone winced.

Vegeta grunted at his daughter and she remembered she was not suppose to yell around her snake.

So she lowered her volume and just shouted like a normal person, without booming her voice. "SHE HAS BEEN APPEASED… MWUHAHAHA"

The proud grin on Vegetas face could not be removed, even with a punch from Lord Beerus.

" Who taught her to laugh like that??!! You??!" Bulma screeched, as Vegeta stood and put the lid on the box.. Allowing the snake queen to finish her meal in peace. " Bulla thats mean! Why did you name the mouse after Yamcha??" Bulma put her hands on her hips.

Bullas face twisted as if she might boom her voice. Kakarot slipped his hand around Vegetas waist, almost protectively. The saiyajin heir didn't stop him either, one of his hands coming up to cup over the large saiyajins, approving of the hold.

" _Inside voice.. And answer your mother.._ " Vegeta stated scruffly. But his princess' face didn't unclench. It contorted further.

" He angered me! THE PRINCESS OF ALL SAIYAJINS!. " Her hands clenched into tiny fists as she stood up, and Pan winced. " HE DIE REPUTATED ME DADDY!"

Bulla looked as if she might cry. And that angered the royal saiyajin. He shot a death glare at her mother. " Disrespect princess.. He disrespected you??!.... Now...What did that-" Kakarot gave a strong jerked squeeze at where he held Vegetas waist, cutting him off in a huff from the line of curse words that was about to spew from him.

Vegeta rethought his words, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What did that _weakling_ do to offend my princess?" He was staring at Bulma when he spoke though.

" He ATE all of my COOKIES!!" Bulla squawked.

Trunks and Goten finally lost it, and gasped for air with their snickers of laughter. "How dare he!" Trunks balked mockingly.

" Want me to beat him up for you Bulla?" Goten offered between his snickers and Trunks punched his friends side, both boys red in the face from their stiffled laughter.

" IT IS !! BATTLMYS AGAINST THE CROWN!!" Bulla shouted, but she didn't boom her voice.

" Blasphemy princess.. Blashphemy, against the crown...." Vegeta corrected her patiently.

" YES THAT… HE MADE ME MAD! I HAD NO COOKIES FOR AFTER SCHOOL!!!" Bulla stomped her feet, baring her little canines in her rage.

Some core part of Vegeta swelled with pride seeing his little Princess get so mad and take delight in feeding her snake a mouse she named Yamcha. And infuriating her mother at the same time.. The word proud didn't do the feeling justice. _Diestra.._ That word did.

_To have great pride in your offsprings potential._

Vegeta realized he had not seen the weakling, and he couldn't sense him. Which meant _he wasn't there._

" And _why_ isn't that weakling here?" Vegeta asked accusingly. If he had been told not to come, to ease the tension he would gloat later.

But not coming to an event Bulma Briefs invited you to? That was rude, even by human standards. Seeing as the weakling was now with the girls mother again. He had some sort of sense to show up to such celebrations or else risk a non pleasurable tongue lashing from the blue haired woman. The weakling had that much sense didn't he?

" Ask your princess!" Bulma flourished an accusing hand at the tiny version of herself.

Bulla got an angry proud grin on her face, taking up one of her fathers stances, her hands fisted and on her hips. " I made the _very_ hard decision.. TO BANISH HIM FROM THE BEST PARTY OF THE UNIVERSE.. And Lord Beerus thought I was being to nice! But I told him!! Yamcha would have to beg for forgiveness and say how sorry he was!!"

Vegetas face was pink as he struggled not to laugh, and felt wetness push at his eyes. A grip around his middle grounded him, fingers gripping his hip, the forearm flexed against his stomach. The slight movement against his back told him Kakarot found this _just as fucking funny_ as he did.

Pride over flowing, as the prince bit the inside of his cheek. "Really? And my Princess did not take the _advice_ of a god of destruction.. Brave Princess, very brave of you.. Now.. I'n curious, what did Whis have to say about thjs?"

Bulla crossed her arms turning defiantly to her mother as she spoke. " That I should tell you, to give you the sat.. satisory!"

" Satisfactory.. Princess.. Satisfactory… And why would Whis tell you that?" Vegeta asked amusedly, watching his smallest spawn.

Bulla frowned. " I told Yamcha to anger the _princess_ is to anger the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJINS..MY DADDY!!!. And since we own the earth!! We decide who lives on it or doesn't! Right Daddy??!!" The little tyrant balled her fists at her side.

Another common stance of her fathers.

Bulmas face was as red as her damn lipstick.

Vegeta crossed his arms and the tiny blue haired princess instantly copied him. " And why do we own the earth princess??"

" Because we have the power to destroy it!!" Bulla gave her best maniacal laugh, sounding way to much like a mockery of her father.

Bulma growled. " Bulla Vegai Sama Briefs!!" Bulma snapped at her daughter and the girl shirked back a little. Pouting.

" But Mama said I had to _spare_ Yamcha. Beerus offered to kill him for my birthday present and everything! He said my friends could watch!! " The tiny blue haired heir stomped her feet.

" But _Mama_ said no, she would cancel my party! I didn't want a stupid party anyways! GAHHH" Bulla barked, not able to hold her frustrations in.

Kakarot was biting his free hand to hide his laughter, leaning down slightly behind Vegetas tall hair in order to hide his face. The boys had turned away as well, cackling loudly. The alpha male squeezed Vegeta in his grip trying to straighten himself out.

" And clearly.. You listened to your mother.. " Vegetas tone changed, taking a deep breath to keep his laughter from surfacing.

" I guess!" Bulla huffed indignantly as if she had done her mothers request by her own choice.

" _Excuse me?_ " Vegetas tone changed, and cut the air quickly.

" _Lu'Salmue.. strike one.._ And why are you to listen to your mother?" Vegeta needled the small girl whose stance curled away from his peering gaze.

_Small queen/ princess. Strike one.._

A term reserved for only royalty back on VegetaSai or their close servants. You _never_ called a ruler small.

" Cause ..Daddy says I have to.." Bulla winced, knowing the answer wasn't quite the correct one, but it would appease her father..

Vegeta went to speak and the arm about his middle squeezed and a voice muttered just behind his ear. " _It's her birthday Vegeta.._ " Kakarot whispered, pleading for leniency for their smallest spawn..

Vegeta observed the scene, some of the kids having been taken aback and even the boys were shirking away to. They knew his rules. And if Bulma or even ChiChi needed him to reaffirm something the Prince was quick to get after the spawn.

Vegeta huffed. " Correct.. Do not give your mother a hard time Princess.." He stated and the tension eased in the area.

Bulma crossed her arms smirking in approval, a habit she had also picked up from being with Vegeta for so long. Vegeta twisted his lips seeing the gesture, running his tongue along his teeth inside his mouth. That habit irritated him.

Bullas attention quickly shifted. " Is Queen Eschalotte done eating?" She lifted the lid off the box. Smiling at the snake with the giant ball in its form. " _Dead Yamcha._ " Bulla giggled.

Kakarot saw it coming, he knew it was a matter of time after Bulma took off her small fashion jacket earlier. Bulma threw her arms up, huffing after hearing her daughters observation. The twisted smirk on the blue haired womans face, Kakarot knew. It meant she was about to do something that specifically, was meant to piss off her X husband. His mate, Vegeta.

Bulma turned around and stomped away in a huff.

.  
.  
.

" Lets go put the Queen away. Dad can you help us?" Trunks asked, pulling the smaller male back from his lost thoughts. Vegeta seemed startled to find himself embraced by his larger counterpart. Not remembering when Kakarot stepped in front of him, to do so.

Vegeta grunted, his arm patting the larger males side, assuring the other to release him.

He realized, Kakarot had tried to block his view of the ingrained ink on his ex wifes backside. So the larger saiyajin most likely knew about it. He could address _that_ transgression of trust later with his mate.

He scooped up Bulla in one arm and Trunks grabbed the box, and went to walk with the slightly grumpy Prince inside.

Goten stepped over, sensing something had been wrong with the last exchange.

" It feels.. rude.. Is.. Is that the right word Dad?. Why do I feel.. mad about it? It has nothing to do with us, right?" Goten asked the large tanned figure. His eyes going between Vegeta and Bulma.

Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck. He felt similar in a way. But the feelings were _much stronger,_ and over flowing, in comparison to his youngest son.

" Yea.. It is.. rude. I'm sure theres a better word for it." Kakarot looked over his shoulder as Bulma mingled with other parents.

Goten fidgeted sensing his fathers frustrations under the surface.. " Why did she do it then?"

Kakarot swallowed the snarl in his throat. " I'm sure she has her reasons.." He said quietly and patted Gotens shoulder. "Come on, your mother was looking for you not to long ago. Something about meeting some tutor." Kakarot stated as he walked off with his youngest. Pushing the unsettling feeling in his gut down deeper.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Vegeta had eaten again, Bulla pulling Whis to show him her new snake leaving Beerus unattended. To irritable to risk being in the same space with the destruction god, he went back out to find himself meandering, alone.

That's when 18 found him, a cup in her hand. Her silent stance near him was welcomed. She didn't say anything. At first.

" Finally saw the atrocity eh?" She asked him, and he turned his lip up huffing, not dignifying her with an answer. He crossed his arms.

Niether said anything for a long few moments, the silence was unsettling between them.

" So.. everyone knew?" Vegeta tried not to take much as an insult nowadays, but the fact that everyone seemed to work so hard to hide it from him. As if they had to protect his fragile ego. Irked him. No, it _enraged_ him.

18 cleared her throat. " Your starting to glow.. calm down papa bear." The blond chided.

" Get bent, toaster." He snapped gruffly. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

" Ahh theres the bear tamer.." 18 stated, refering to Kakarot, and Vegeta felt the familiar presence come up behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder narrowing his eyes at the tanned male. Yes he was still upset with Kakarot.

" I'm glad I found you, Bullas looking for you.. She-" Kakarot grimaced looking behind Vegeta.

18 chuckled. " Oh darn. Your to late Goku.. And I only have 1 hand to save 1 other parent. " She nodded, making her escape, telling Kakarot to follow. 18 grabbing his mates sleeve as he got near and they went to slip away towards the crowd of party guests.

" _Don't you dare!_ " Vegetas gruff whisper spat out.

Kakarot stepped back, just as Bulla approached the Prince, with an arm full of stickers. Vegeta strained his expression as he turned to see his daughter, trotting up to him.

He'd been spotted!

As he bit the inside of his cheek and went to look back, Kakarot was gone. _That coward!!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Vegeta sat on the lawn, off a bit away from the busy hustle of the party. The large pink and purple ornate trunk near him, as he sat cross legged, his chin resting on his hand. Elbow leaning on a knee.

While his 5 year old daughter, covered him in stickers.

Down his arms and chest, over his back, in his hair and on his face, neck and hands. All arrays of colors, glitter.. So many _stickers…_

He sighed, his daughter beaming. Beerus had already swung through to see the blasphemy, laughing at him. He just waved him off.

Pan approached with Kakarot in tow, he looked up at the tall male and saw he had his phone out. Vegeta flicked off the camera and cursed in saiyajo at him. Something about fucking a volcano or dieing of boredome in the form of an insult.

" You sure you don't want any help Bulla?" Pan grinned mischievously. Earning her a growl from the smaller alpha male sitting on the ground.

" This, is a task, only THE PRINCESS of all saiyajins must bare, and bare alone!! But I thank you faithful knight! For your offer to help, making the Prince of Saiyajins pretty with me.." Bulla beamed. " But I am really thristy, can you get me a drink instead?" Bulla cocked her head and batted those blue lashes at her friend.

Pan nodded, running off.

" He sure does look pretty Bulla. Your doing a great job." Kakarot grinned down at his mate.

" Thanks Daddy Kakarot!" Bulla beamed, pushing another sticker onto her fathers throat.

Vegeta smirked and carefully snatched Kakarots hand, yanking him to the ground. " Princess.. Daddy Kakarot wants to be pretty to.. _Doesn't he?_ "

Kakarot gulped, his face turning pink as he was yanked to the ground and Bulla started quickly stickering him.

" Not to fear Daddy Kakarot! I'll make you just as pretty!" Bulla squealed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Trunks wouldn't have believed it without picture proof. And he was quick to whip out his phone as Goten dragged him over to see their fathers. Both of the large saiyajin males, sitting on the ground. Giving each other slightl looks now and then.. While Bulla and Pan covered them in stickers. Kakarot didn't mind, but his father, the Prince of all saiyajins?. He could tell his father was _really_ biting his tongue and barely tolerating being covered in stickers from his blue haired sister...

As Trunks and Goten approached the 2 girls and their fathers, both were trying not to burst into laughter. " What ya doin Bulla?" Trunks asked taking another picture with his phone .

Vegeta growled at the lavender haired spawn and the youth fumbled to put his phone away.

" Making our Daddys pretty! DUH Trunks." Bulla sassed her brother.

" Clearly " Vegeta muttered. Then Kakarot nudged his knee into Vegetas. Their eyes caught for a moment. And a grin spread across both of their lips.

They both suddenly reached forward, snatching their respective sons.

Vegeta covered Trunks mouth as the boy tried to protest, and Vegeta held fast at the preteens arms with the other. " Your brothers want you to make them pretty too Princess.. _Don't you boy?_ " Vegetas tone and glare made the boys nervously nodd in their seperate fathers holds.

Bulla ecstatically screeched and started covering Trunks and Goten with Pans help. The 2 alpha males grinning as they held their angry male crotch spawns still for the torment of glittery rainbow stickers.

Vegeta grinning, felt the familiar bump of his mates head as Kakarot kissed his temple, and his ears turned pink. Vegeta grumbled something incoherently.

" _Can you not be gross and mushy while your restraining me?_ " Trunks whined, pulling another growl from Vegetas chest.

" Aww Trunks is embarrased of us" Kakarot chided, grinning and leaned down, nudging his face at Vegetas again..

As upset as Vegeta was with Kakarot, he would never pass up the opportunity to embarrass his spawn. The Prince turned to let the larger male steal a soft kiss, making the girls and Trunks say 'ewww' almost in unison.

" _Grow up._." Vegeta muttered, his hand covering Trunks mouth again as he stole one more kiss from Kakarot, before moving away. Holding Trunks still while Bulla covered the 11 year old with stickers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince will do almost anything for his little princess on her birthday, right?
> 
> Sure.
> 
> Lets assume the answer is a resounding...
> 
> Yes?
> 
> Come on Vegeta, don't get mad!!  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> I brought you the fluff.
> 
> And this time,
> 
> I delivered on the smut!!
> 
> ENJOY my darlings!!
> 
> Oh and Part 4 of Princess Bullas Birthday Arc, will have, you guessed it. MORE SMUT.

Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 3  
.  
.  
.  
.

☆

Eventually, Bulma and ChiChi came to collect the girls so Bulla could blow out the candles on her ginormous cake. Much to no ones surprise, she insisted her father go with her.

The male spawn were reluctantly let loose.

" Not. A. Word. Woman." Vegeta said to Bulma through gritted teeth. He picked up Bulla to carry her over to whereever the cavity inducing thing was. He heard Kakarot chuckle. " _Where do you think your going?_ " Vegeta asked with a grin. " She wants _both of her fathers_ , right Princess?"

Bulla nodded in agreement, reaching her tiny hand out to Kakarot, beckoning him. She stopped and suddenly baulked seeing her brothers quickly peeling their stickers off.

" No! Trunks I worked hard to make you pretty! " Bulla whined, and Vegeta shot the 2 boys a death glare. Making them stop and leave the remainder of the stickers. 

Kakarot ushered the boys forward. " Come on you 2.. You want cake don't you?" The boys whined in unison, begrudgingly following.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Vegeta wished he had ear plugs.

But he was able to plug one ear at least, to protect it from obnoxious singing for his daughter as he held her. She then blew out the large singular candle on the cake that was bigger than she was. Vegeta held her in his left arm, Kakarot was against his back side just off to his left. Where he preferred him to be.

Which was just close, at all times.

Bulma was getting ready to start cutting up the cake when Bulla leaned in to whisper at her fathers ear. " _Daddy? Wouldn't Daddy Kakarot look pretty with cake on his face? Shove his face in the cake, Daddy!_ " She giggled in her excited whisper.

She grinned and batted her blue eyes innocently, at him. Beaming an over extended smile.

Vegeta contemplated for a moment. Then raised an eyebrow at her tenacity to even ask. He glanced over his shoulder and realized Kakarot was speaking to someone, and had slipped an arm around the heirs back side, to hold his right hip.

" _Please Daddy?? For my birthday?_ " She asked loudly, garnering Kakarots attention. Vegeta then switched Bulla to hold her in his right arm.

He grunted and looked up at Kakarot, beckoning his mate to lean down to whisper in his ear. Which Kakarot obliged, tilting his ear towards the other.

" _Your right...They don't stay small forever.._ " Vegeta whispered, and just as Kakarot turned his head to smile at him, Kakarot realized to late that Bulla and Vegeta both had _that smirk_.

Uh oh- was the thought that barely graced the taller males mind, before it happened.

His face was shoved into the cake by a fast firm hand, garnering a gasp from everyone around.

As Kakarot stood up, pink and purple glitter frosting covering his face, chin, neck and in his hair, he looked up and saw Bulla and Vegeta maniacally laughing.

" _Anything for your birthday Princess.._ " The small Princes grin showed his sharp teeth.

" _Thank you Daddy! Daddy Kakarot can I have your gift now??!_ " Bulla smiled big, giggling as Kakarot tried to wipe the majority of the frosting off his face.

Vegeta held the child in his right hand, having her straddle his hip. He felt like it was an easy victory, as Kakarot wiped himself clean of the awful sugar paste.

" Of course Bulla! Anything for your birthday Princess!" Kakarot beamed.

Bulla leaned over planting a kiss on the Princes cheek, making his ears turn pink. " Now Daddy, promise me something?!" 

Vegetas face was already flushing pink when his dark brow furrowed. There were alot of people around for Bulla to be making such a demand. He grunted in response and turned his head to look at her.

Bulla gave him a big cheesy smile. " Don't be mad! Ok Daddy?" 

" What? Why-" As he spoke he saw Bullas face change to a startled slight panicked expression as she flailed herself in his hold.

A hand snatched the back of the heirs head, and smashed it forward into the cake, he had instinctively loosened his grip on Bulla, and she floated free, before someone snatched her, promptly holding her. As if the 5 year old hadn't just randomly floated.

Vegeta was…

Less than thrilled as he stood up.

Scraping the awful sweet paste off his face, to reveal a death glare at his mate. He growled a little and Kakarot was smiling sarcastically.

" Any thing for Bullas birthday, right Vegeta? Now you promised.." The larger male could sense Vegetas anger and smell it. " You promised Bulla that you wouldn't be mad!" Kakarot waggled a finger at him, slightly worried the heir would make a scene.

Vegeta stepped at his larger mate making him back up a step in submission. 

And then Bulma got between them.

" NO! I'm not having it! You 2 go get cleaned up, and be civil, I don't care what lovers quarrel your having. You're not _settling_ it at your daughter's birthday party!" Bulma barked.

Kakarot threw his hands up in defeat. " Your right Bulma, we got carried away. We'll go get cleaned up! Aheh.." Kakarot nodded to his angry smaller companion to follow, and allowed the Prince to go first.

Vegetas ki was seeping out, it parted the party guests in an invisible force, the humans giving a wide birth as he stormed towards the building he use to call home. Covered in stickers and fucking frosting.

Kakarot trotted to keep up as Vegeta smacked the panel door open to the back entrance of the main house. Knowing the layout from having lived there for 10 years.. He stomped in and went through the kitchen towards the back hall with the closest bathroom. 

" Come on don't be mad.. Vegeta...." Kakarot reached and snagged his hand, making the Prince spin around suddenly. A scowl on his face. 

" You said 'anything for her birthday' " Kakarot reminded him. His face pleading for some leniency. It was just a joke, at both their expenses. 

At least he wasn't the only one covered in frosting, the Prince thought as his face burned pink under the frosting.

" I… _hate_.. Sugar.." Vegeta huffed.

" No your actually mad about something.. They were just stickers and some frosting Vegeta. It made Bulla happy.." Kakarot squeezed his hand.

The heir faltered and yanked his hand away. " I am not angry with you over that. You _know_ why I'm pissed off Kakarot." Those dark eyes finally met Kakarots, the anger didn't burn there though. 

It was hurt that pooled in the heirs dark eyes.. 

Vegeta huffed turning away from the larger tanned skin male. " We will discuss this later! My fucking skin is burning!" He snapped as he went storming down the hall to the first bathroom.

Leaving Kakarot to stand there a moment, lost in his thoughts.

As the heir reached the bathroom, he smacked the panel to open the door.

But Vegeta froze where he stood in the doorway. Kakarot bumping into him as he rushed up behind him. Huffing as he smacked into the solid stopped frame of his mate.

" Vegeta, wait I- Oh shit!".... Kakarot rarely cursed _outside_ of the bedroom.

But the eyeful that caused the two to stop, was well…

18s back was to them so all they saw was her ass, and Krillin on his knees. She had one of her legs up on the sink, her foot wedged against the spicket. While her husband kneeled, his face buried in her sex. 18s skirt was pushed up around her waist as Krillen didn't even stop when the door opened. 18s face was beat red, as it scowled over her shoulder at the 2 males.

" _Clearly.. This bathrooms taken!_ " She barked at the 2 male saiyajins.

Vegeta was frozen to the spot. He blinked before his brain processed a remark.

" Krillen, there's an outlet on your left to plug your toaster oven in-" The Prince's statement was suddenly cut off.

18 had grabbed the closest thing, a bar of soap, and wung it at the 2 Saiyajins. Vegeta easily dodged the soap as he whacked the operating panel, shutting the bathroom door.

Kakarot snickered like a teenager. " I wondered where those 2 went." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to walk further down the hall, there was another bathroom near Bulmas lab entrance.

Kakarot snatched his hand. " I have a better idea." When the Prince looked back, Kakarot had already put his fingers to his forehead. 

" _Instant Transmission._ " 

.  
.  
.

♡  
.  
.  
.

Kakarots grin stayed planted on his face as they reappeared in a very familiar bathroom. 

The master bathroom, attached to what use to be Vegetas and Bulmas bedroom. 

Vegeta froze. Not having been in that room in a few years. Everything was how he remembered it, save for a remodeling of colors. Kakarot let go of his hand and went to the sink popping on the warm water and snatched the closest hand towel to clean the remaining frosting off his face.

Once the tanned male had most of it off, he dropped it on the floor and grabbed another one. Vegeta made a tch noise as his mate turned to him, beckoning him over. The heir huffed, reaching for the cloth as he stepped near the other male.

Kakarot held it just out of reach. Vegeta glared, going to snatch it, but instead. Kakarot used the movement to yank him forward, then spun them. So Vegetas back was against the sink counter.

Alarmed, the Prince went to sputter some come back but found a very stern hand on his jaw, holding him there, as the other started to wipe the sugary smears off his face.

" _I know why your upset with me.._ " Kakarot spoke quietly. But his tone had changed.

The Prince kept his eyes tightly closed as his partner wiped his face free of the awful sugary substance. He grunted in response to the others words. 

" But do you have any idea.. _Why I'm_ upset?" Kakarot asked, turning Vegetas chin in that firm hold to face him. The heir opened his eyes and was met with, _that look_ from his taller half.

The Prince knew, what _that look_ usually was a precursor to.

_Oh fuck…_

Vegeta went to speak, but a deep growl emitted from the larger tanned male. Warning him…

The hand on the heirs chin moved. He felt Kakarot press in, pinning him to the sink counter. The large tanned thumb pushed on his bottom lip. As if asking for entry. But the smaller male just grunted back in response. Gritting to keep his teeth closed.

_Access was denied to the alpha._

The tanned male smiled, trailing his lips along that familiar jawline, teeth lightly nipping. Kakarots hand moved away from his mouth, to quickly grasp his rear and lift him, setting him up on the sinks ledge. The front clasp of his pants was moved and gave, as they were unfastened. 

The mouth reached Vegetas ear, teeth scraping it. A heavy, baritoned whisper mouthed against it.

"She pisses me off.. when she does shit on purpose. I see it, she smirks _right_ at me. And I know she's about to try and ruin your fucking day. And I hate that. I _hate_ that she goes out of her way, to tamper with whats _mine… And mine alone._ " The words took shape around the snarls and nips to his ear as the smaller males hardening shaft was freed. 

The large hand gently started stroking him. The thumb always caressing the tip in a circle, making the Princes hips tense and his cock twitch. Breaths became heavy and gasps filled the space.

" And no matter how hard I try.. I get so _fucking angry_. So your going to help me destroy your old bathroom, and I'm gonna wipe that scowl _off your fucking face_.. " More teeth, words lost against the cartilage and flesh pinned between the canines.

Kakarots free hand felt back up to his throat, the thumb pushing at his lips again.

" Clearly you need _reminding_.. Your fucking _mine. Sy'ume!_ " The gruff harsh tone snarled in his ear, pulling back to watch the Princes face as it strained for a moment, teeth refusing the thumb entry again, briefly.

_Mine…_

_"Sy'tras.."_

__

_Yours._

No sooner had the whispered word cleared Vegetas lips, did the alpha male shoove 2 fingers into his mouth and back, touching the back of his throat briefly with fingertips. Vegeta gagged slightly, his legs gripped around the larger hips. The fingers working into his mouth, pistoned with the firm hand strokes on his hard cock.

The smaller alphas groans and pants became muffled against the fingers there. His frame falling back against the sinks vanity mirror, his hands grasping at the sinks rim for balance, threatening to crush it in his hold.

The heir felt wetness start to leak from the tip as that skilled large hand worked his hardness at a steady pace. The dribble only slickened his head, making the strokes more pleasing. 

Vegeta choked again on the fingers that pushed at the back of his throat, in time with a reaffirming grip on his cock. 

The fingers in his mouth were suddenly ripped away, mid moan, making him startle. Kakarot grabbed the hem of the heirs shirts and lifted them up, stuffing them into the Princes teeth. "Hold.. _And don't.. drop it_.." The male said sternly, as his hand also came to a stop. 

Kakarot quickly hooked his hands into the waist of Vegetas pants and briefs pulling them down. With no patience to spare, he threw the legs over his head. Settling to be trapped between the Princes thighs, and the cargo like slacks around Vegetas calves, trapping him and making him unable to move away. 

That warm hand resettled to grip back at the Princes throbbing length. The smaller alpha bit down on his shirts hem, feeling slick fingers probe at his entrance. And then they unforgivingly pushed in, quickly hooking deep to find his sweet spot.

The heirs body instantly reacted, his back arched and his head grinded back against the vanity mirror, shattering it. The sink cracking in his grip. More fluid leaked from his member as he quickly felt the heated need of release clawing at him.

" _Your so tight for me.._ " Came that husky male voice, gripping him in his bones with the heated words.

The fingers inside Vegeta suddenly scissored, the muscles responded by clenching around them. The fingers swiping that sweet spot every time they stretched open and then closed.

His heady moans were muffled in the hems of his shirt. His teeth tearing holes in the material. 

But soft lips nipped at the Princes, teasing him, tempting him to let go of the material.

" _Don't. You. Dare. Drop. That._ " Kakarots deep voice demanded, between the teasing nips and each soft kiss..

Fingers scissored inside again, causing Vegetas hips to buck and then grind into the others hands trying to push into both stimulations at once, ripping him over his threshold to climax. 

" _Sy'Ateire...Sy'i._ " The deep voice growled feeling the body under it tense and flex to ride the wave of release.

My Alpha. Mine.

The hand stroking the heirs hard cock cupped over the end, keeping the spray of hot release contained, milking the head through his orgasem. 

There was some fumbling of clothes as the Prince came out of his daze, and felt a wet slick tip nudging his entrance. His face burned deep red as he bit down on his shirt and tried to brace himself, the wide tip of his rival pushing into him. Eased by the lubricant of his own release no doubt.

As the tip pushed forward and in, spreading the heir wide, it swiped that sweet spot causing a muffled exasperated cry to come out from his throat. It died in between his teeth and the fabric there.

" _Drop it.._ " The husky voice snapped, the Princes canines instantly let go of the shirt, his wail no longer stifled. The noise his own voice made caught him off guard. 

Vegetas eyes rolled back in his head, as he felt the others thick shaft bury into the hilt, leaving him trembling against the damaged sink vanity.

" _Fucking kame.. so.. tight.… Sy'i Saet'mo beioyne y'ie_ " Kakarots guttural voice hung heavy in the air, egging him on.

_My mated ones body belongs to me.  
My mated ones body is my property._

Vegeta was given no time to recover either, before Kakarots hand grasped under him. Anchoring there, the fingers biting into the flesh, the other snuck up his back as it arched away from the broken mirror. A fist tightly settled in, pulling the hair at the base of his neck back. Exposing the front of Vegetas throat while his head pushed back on the shattered glass.

_Teeth._

Teeth sunk into the lower hallow of Vegetas throat and partially across the pulse line. Grinding into flexed tendon and piercing salty flesh. Bruising instantly from the pressure behind the jaw.

When the mouth finally unlatched from the Princes neck, it trailed up to nip at his jawline. An unrelenting pace started, his cock twitching between them. Already eager to release again.

" _Say it_.." Kakarot groaned into his chin.

To focused on trying to stifle the moans escaping him, Vegeta was only able to partially cry out again. Kakarot moved to angle his hips more, causing the larger male to roughly slam against that sweet spot. 

A rather threatening growl reached the smaller alphas ear, as the fist in his hair yanked backwards more, just as the cock inside him pushed down, angling right on that bundle of nerves. He felt the larger warm hand snake back between their stomachs, and grasp him firmly at the base. Leaving him to bear the force of Kakarots thrusts against the bathroom counter.

Within a few strokes of the hand moving in time with his lovers thrusts, and the non stop assault on that sweet spot. He was quickly finding the edge to another release, when everything suddenly slowed to an almost painful halt….

" _Say it saiyajin…_ " The deep husky voice demanded.

Vegetas moan hitched in his throat from the sudden stop of movements. Being pushed right to that edge and then having it all stop was painfully excruciating in a bitter sweet way. His breath sputtered as the fog cleared and Kakarot stopped his movements, only giving a slight soft nudge to that aching spot. 

The warmth of the large hand at his base gave a reaffirming grip. His cock throbbed and his body ached craving the climax.

" _Sy'i beioy'ne y'ie aet'mo Sae, Kakarot._ "

 _My body belongs to my mated one, Kakarot_.  
_My body is my mated ones property, Kakarot._

The hips started thrusting again, agonizingly slow.. 

" _Louder Vegeta… Scream.. My.. Fucking.. Name.. SY'UME._ "

_MINE._

Every word accented by a slow teasing movement hips.

Vegeta begrudgingly let a whine slip out of his throat, as his hips struggled to brace and grind back at the slow thrusts into him. 

" _I'll stop.. You want me to stop??... Your majesty?... I.. Can't.. Hear...You.._ " Every word emphasized by a grind, angled to avoid touching that sweet spot. Kakarots words were whispered low, leaning in, his lips nipping at the smaller males earlobe. His hips backed up almost pulling the tip all the way out of the heirs tightness.

Something inside the Prince pleaded until that part of him caved to his alphas whim. Vegeta no longer fought when it did, he hadn't for a few years now.

" _SY'TRAS,  
Sy'tra beioy'ne!  
Sy'i beioy'ne y'ie aet'mo Sae,  
KAKAROT.  
YI'E ATIERE" _

_Yours alone!  
Your property..  
My body belongs to my mated one,  
Kakarot  
my Alpha.._

The words rushed from his lips, spilling out in a slightly agonized wail as he tried to grind his hips back. To follow the hard thick shaft and stop it from exiting. His own hard cock twitching between them, given friction from the tightening grip around his base.

The prince sucked in a gasp, and braced for an impact.

Kakarot purred, moaning from deep in his chest, something deep in his being became appeased. Victory seeping into his bones. His teeth leaning at Vegetas ear, so his hot breaths flooded over it. Those breaths were all the royal cared to hear. 

The Prince held fast to the crushing vanity in what felt like eons of long drawn out moments. But was only a matter of seconds.

" _Ciel' a Sy'i saiy'ajo._ " The words came chiming from his mate and then they repeated, hot breaths flooding the Princes ear as a relentless pistoning of hips kick started. The warm hand on him keeping time with the thrusts.. 

" _Ciel' a Sy'i saiy'ajo._ " The larger alpha repeated, timing his words with his movements.

_Yes My saiyajin  
As you wish my saiyajin._

_Yes My saiyajin.  
As you wish my saiyajin._

Kakarot was gripping at the base, with that tanned hardness buried in at the hilt. The warm larger hand slid to circle his tip when the tanned hips backed out of him.

" _Sy'ume.. Elrea'se beioyne._ "

_Mine, Give me it.  
Mine, Give me your bodys release._

The last few words lost into an animalistic growl as the larger male drove in deep and fast. Ripping his majesty into the tidal wave of a core shattering orgasem. 

" _FUCK.. Kakarot!_ " Vegeta cursed, shouting.

But the yell was lost, the Prince rolled his head back against the shattered mirror, as every muscle tensed in his release. The hand over his length cupping and milking his tip again as he exploded between them. His insides gripping with an immense pressure.

It only took a few extra thrusts, they helped prolong the spasming of Vegetas release. He could feel the large hardness twitch deep inside him, the male on top of him clenched like star iron. 

Kakarot cried out as he came, tanned hands gripping a deadly hold in the Princes hair and on his still twitching cock. Release vibrating the larger male from his hips outwards.

Vegeta could feel the sink and counter beneath him was cracked. But it was the last thing he could give a shit about in that moment.

They rode down the orgasem, bodies still tight and unclenching as both fell silent, replenishing their breaths.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

_To be cont._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!! i need a fan and a cold drink!! 
> 
> Here's where you can help me with this fic, please read below!
> 
> I will be posting a vote on my twitter [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> / asking for feedback on here about the future of this series!
> 
> Basically, what so you guys wanna read next??!!
> 
> Do you want more story and fluff?
> 
> Do you want more smutty smut-smut?
> 
> Less fluff?
> 
> Less smut? 
> 
> Drama?
> 
> Or do yall want some back story on how our 2 alpha males ended up together? 
> 
> First kiss maybe? 
> 
> First sexy time? 
> 
> What happened with their divorces?
> 
> Or do you want to know why Trunks calls Kakarot Pha?  
> Or why Goten calls Vegeta Pops?
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos etc!! And thanks for any new or old feedback!! I could not have done this without your tremendous support!! 
> 
> THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTEM OF MY TINY HEART!!


	6. Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the goodbyes are harder on the parents then the kids.
> 
> And sometimes life _reminds_ us of _why_ things changed.
> 
> The partys coming to an end, but there are some scores to settle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting warnings on this chapter, just in case.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback everyone! Watch for a voting pole next week on my twitter [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
>  about which arc this series will explore next!
> 
> One things for sure! You all want more FLUFF AND SMUT so Ill keep it coming!!
> 
> WARNINGS :
> 
> You guys have gotten the fluff AND the smut. Now we need to address some angst, and a little drama so the tone of this is darker. Here's some warnings for this chapter.
> 
> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
> GASLIGHTING  
> LIEING  
> PTSD  
> SMUT  
> KINKY SMUT  
> ORGASEM CONTROL  
> CONSENT
> 
> Enjoy guys.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

Princess Bullas Birthday Party : Part 4

" Your bleeding." The blond haired android stated, pointing at the lower part of Vegetas neck. Videl on the opposite side of 18, looked over to see what 18 was referring to.

The large bite mark on the lower off center part of his throat was bruising with deep teeth marks where the skin had been pierced. And now bled a little.

Vegeta shrugged, he knew better than to hide or try to clean the mark. And he had no desire to cover it either. Lest he egg on his mates public behaviours...

" You know your breath smells like-" A large hand suddenly covered Vegetas mouth. Stopping his lewd comment about dick breath.

" He knows. " Kakarot stated at 18. The Prince grumbled, so the larger male moved his hand to be around the small heirs waist, gripping it. Putting Vegetas back flush to his front.

Both had wet spots on their clothes from cleaning the, 'frosting' off. And both still had some stickers and glitter here and there.

" Theirs frosting in your hair still.." Kakarot chided, and then pulled a small piece of glass from within some strands on the back of Vegetas head. Luckily the Princes taller hair hid his victorious grin.

They had been gone from the party just long enough that others had started to notice when they remingled into the get together.

Kakarot nipped the back of Vegetas neck, leaning down to do so and the heirs ears turned pink, he muttered something incoherent in saiyajo about his mate being satiated until they got home.

" Is that uhm.. Bathroom open?" Videl asked eyeing the 2 saiyajins and 18, who fixed her skirt a little. 

" Yea, it should be." 18 stated fixing her hair which seemed a little more frayed than usual.

18 grabbed a piece of cake from a butler bot that floated by and handed it to Videl. " Be sure to lock the door." She stated, grinning.

" And use the black towels when your done.." Vegeta quipped and grinned.

Videl walked away with the piece of cake.

" Your a horrible influence Vegeta." Kakarot sighed.

" She started it." The Prince spat back pointing at 18 who rolled her eyes at them.

" I can explain away messy hair. Bite marks and poorly washed out cum stains, not so much. " 18 pipped back.

A few gasps and laughter was heard as Videl smacked Gohan right in the face with the cake she had grabbed. Shortly after dragging him towards the house to get 'cleaned up'. 

Kakarot rolled his eyes. Knowing he might endure a phone call in a few hours for his behaviour not to long ago. He glanced down at the Prince, catching his eyes..

_Worth it._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" Do _not_ give your mother a hard time. Understood?" Vegeta stated to his princess and she clung to his upper frame. Hugging him. Her grip had gotten much stronger recently. 

She nodded partially sighing. " Yes Daddy, I'll see you soon right?"

He grunted, his larger arm gripping around her tiny frame. When he let off his grip she didn't let go. He turned to his mate who made a slight frown. The kids had a hard time saying goodbye, since they only saw their fathers but once or twice a week and on certain weekends. More often than not they took the spawn whenever they had the chance since neither male had any dire responsibilities, besides to one another and their training.

" Come here Princess." Kakarot chimed, making the blue haired girl release her father, only to grip the larger tanned male. Tiny hands gripping his shirt. " Your getting quite the grip aren't ya?" 

Bulla muttered about not wanting her sleepover with her friends, wanting to go home with them instead. " Come on, all your other friends are here. Pan will keep you company, well see you in-" Kakarot paused looking to his smaller half who held up a certain arrangement of fingers, to help him give a correct answer. " 5 days..alright? Take good care of the queen." 

Bulla nodded. Huffing in slight disapproval. Her brothers had already said goodbye to their fathers and meandered off to go eat more. It was a little late, not horribly so, but the sun was down. And strings of lights and paper lanterns lit up the yard as some of the guests started leaving.

Kakarot had always been better with children. Despite his efforts, Vegeta still fell short in a lot of fatherly aspects compared to his larger tanned ally.

But going from seeing your children daily, and living down the hall from them. To only seeing them at pre-scheduled times, one or twice a week or on their off days between schooling.. 

That took a toll on any species who had a connection with their offspring, even the saiyajin ones.

Pan wandered over, hugging Kakarots leg, and then climbing him like a tree. Vegeta rolled his eyes at how Kakarot allowed it.

One girl in each arm, hugging the broad alphas chest tightly, before he kissed their foreheads and squatted down, setting the small girls with their feet on the ground. " You behave, don't give Bulma a hard time, you to Panny.." He stated straightening his X wifes old war helmet on his granddaughter.

Bulla walked back over to reach at Vegetas hand, grasping it. " Thank you for Queen Eschalotte Daddy. " The sapphire blue eyes looked up at him. One of his very few weaknesses was his daughter. His furrowed brow softened.

Bullas face had a similar expression and was tense, she was upset. "Only 5 days?" Bulla asked worriedly.

Kakarot made a bit of a face, upset at seeing Bulla sad on her birthday. The look was reflected in Vegetas features. 

The Prince kneeled down, and Bulla wrapped her arms around her fathers large neck tightly. While he whispered to her. Scarred arms encircling the tiny tyrant once more.

" Hold the Queen, or find your brother ....." Vegeta breathed, and struggled for the appropriate words to continue.

" Whenever I miss you? Ok, Daddy I will. 5 days?" She asked, after finding the words her father struggled with. He grunted nodding, and after making sure no one was staring.. He kissed her forehead.

" Don't do anything Trunks does, and do _not_ give your mother any lip." Vegeta straightened the lopsided armor over her pink dress before standing. " Go on.." He stated, sending her away.

Bulla waved to Daddy Kakarot and nodded to Pan, who took her hand. The girls went off to rejoin their friends for the remainder of the birthday-slumber party.

Vegeta sighed, and felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

" 5 days.." The voice breathed, as they watched their kin wander off. Vegeta nodded in response.

They both felt something and turned to their left a bit to see Bulma making her way over.

And she looked _anything_ but happy.

" _Shit…_ " The Prince cursed and tilted his head up to look at his lover. They could take their leave _now_. 

Vegeta assumed Bulma had seen what was left of her bathroom.

But Bulmas gaze was diverted suddenly as a familiar voice made some ruckus with other party guests.

Kakarot chuckled. " If we leave now, we'll miss some fireworks. " He kissed Vegetas cheek leaning down into the hold he had around those slimmer shoulders.

The Prince grunted in a slightly questioning manner.

" If I were Bulma.. I might be mad, if my _weakling_ mate showed up 2 hours late and half drunk to my kids birthday party." Kakarot nudged him to look where Bulma had made a B line for.

Yamchu had a bunch of people around him as he spoke loudly and happily. The drunk weakling went to greet Bulma as she approached, only to meet her tirade of yelling and that angry pointing index finger of hers. As Yamcha tried to settle her, telling her to calm down, she slapped him, _hard_ across the face.

Kakarot heard Vegeta suck in his breath and tense, as if bracing for an impact when Bulma wound up and then hit Yamcha.

.  
☆  
.

How often had the Prince endured that behaviour, swallowing the beast inside that would roar at the challenge. Swallowing his pride when a human lost her temper, and resorted to violence to get her point across.

Vegeta had sparred, trained and fought against Kakarot before and recently, they now obviously trained together often. 

But they didn't finish their lovers quarrels with fists. It may need to go there. But, in the end they would talk it out. Vegeta never took his anger to violence against his mate, _in that way_.

Saiyajins naturally fought and solved their issues with fists. There was a line between that and _abusing_ ones mate. You did not touch or go near that line. The line between letting out aggression, and abuse of the bond, and trust.

They didn't insult one another, and Vegeta, despite his usual habit of slinging cross hurtful names. Had changed his habit years ago after hearing ChiChi berate the large alpha male, stooping so low as calling him unintelligent names in the throws of her own anger.

Driving Kakarot almost to the point of tears, and to disappear for days at a time, during his divorce.

Vegeta then remembered back to the first time he'd said that to Kakarot, that he _wasnt_ stupid. He just didn't have the same knowledge as the heir. The way Kakarots face untwisted, like something inside was relieved. Like he was bracing for and expecting an impact, that didn't come.

Vegeta had fought and died next to the man he took as his mate. He had immense respect for the other saiyajin.

Kakarot was not dumb or stupid.

Inexperienced and unknowledgeable perhaps.

But not ignorant.

♡

But when they disagreed, and couldn't easily find compromise.. Well..

Their first real lovers fight had been really.. Intense.. But holy fuck the sex afterwards was.. Worth the argument. And the communication was smoother. They sparred, no Ki allowed and once the edge left their hormones. They stopped. They talked.

♡

~•

_Get your ass outside this fucking house so I can get my point across!! GO!! I'm going to fix this the saiyajin way!!. Don't you transmit away- KAKAROT GET OUT SIDE THIS DAMN HOUSE.. AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW, SO THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS NONSENSE..._

_~ Hours of harsh sparring later . ~_

_Alright that's enough.. Now what the fuck is your problem Kakarot? Talk.._

~•

Vegeta didn't have a lot of rules for their house either. Just a few. That he kept to, and expected the same of his mate in their regard. He had laid out the rules before Kakarot had even finished building their house.

¤ __

_You want to fight about it? Fine, but it's outside, no ki blasts. And never, ever do we blind side. And I'll not tolerate getting slapped by the likes of you.._

_But the physical fights stay outside the house.. You have a problem, you can fucking speak to me. You don't want to talk, then fine. We go outside and fight it out until you_ can _speak._

_Don't play any of those females bullshit games. Fucking communicate. I'm not a god damn mind reader._

_And don't lie. It creates rifts that fray the 1 thing that holds the bond intact when all else fails._

_Don't be childish. Even when your angry, throwing insults is beneath either of us. You are_ not _stupid, your just not knowledgeable. I'll never take that shot . It's low. I expect the same respect in those reguards from you._

~•~

Kakarots brow had furrowed after Vegeta asked what rules he wanted for the home he had built for them. 

Kakarot only made the one demand for their nests 'rules'. It was that they would _never_ go to bed upset or mad at one another. 

Simple enough. And it was the one rule that often eased Vegetas worry about any disagreements. That It'd be over before bed.

Vegeta didn't ask why that rule, but his mate explained it as if he had. Taking a deep breath and firmly grasping Vegetas hand as he spoke.

¤

_I'm done doing that. I had to deal with it from ChiChi for years.. I can't stand sleeping next to someone whose vibrating with anger. Who won't talk to me about what's wrong. Or at least show me how to fix it. I will not go to bed like that, ever again._

_I will keep you up for days if I have to. I am NOT living like that. We don't go to bed mad at each other.._

_I won't ever call you names._

_I don't know everything. But you have to let me try to fix it, or help me understand what ever it is causing the issue. Does that.. Does any of that make sense?_

Scarred fingers gripped the tan large hand bringing it to his lips where they gently brushed the knuckles. 

Yes. It made sense to him to.

.  
☆  
.

Vegeta was pulled back from his rampant trip down memory lane, by an arm now squeezing him tightly around his waist, his back against that warm larger frame.

Bulmas shouting and pointing became directed at the 2 males in an embrace across the lawn. Clearly using them as part of her ammunition.

Kakarot waved over at her, making the heir in his hold tch in response and grumble. Yamcha drunkenly waved back at them in response, and Bulma turned to look at the 2 again.

" Best part about that nonsense is not having to _be_ apart of it anymore. " Kakarot stated.

Vegeta flicked off his X wife for good measure, making her face twist in anger. Kakarot gripped his arm across Vegetas shoulders.. His other hand, pulling up for the Instant Transmission home. His lips planting a kiss on Vegetas cheek.

Bulmas angry face faded into the outside of their home as they landed with a light thunk in the front of the yard.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

♤  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" Vegeta, you can't be that mad. It's just a tattoo!" Kakarot half whined as the Prince stormed around muttering in saiyajo. The tension and rage filled scent pooling their living space as the heir walked away from the larger male. Storming from the kitchen towards their room

Kakarot had been prying at him since they got home about why he was so pissed off at him. Just trying to force the stubborn heir to speak about it, was like going to war.

" _I'm not mad about her stupid tattoo._ " Vegeta spat back.

" Bullshit. Your pissed because she covered your insignia and her mate scar. I get it, it's rude. It's disrespectful." Vegeta paused and turned to look at his mate after he removed his shirts to toss them in the laundry bin.

He saw the look on Kakarots face. His mate wasn't _wrong_. It was upsetting. He had taken Bulma as his mate, and then she'd soiled and broken their bond and saiyajin vows. And their silly earthling ones. When she asked for freedom, he let her have it.

And in the wake of the loss he found his real ally, and a place he felt _normal_ and like he belonged.

Bulma wasn't going to take another saiyajin to bed, since clearly no one else in their group with that blood would go near her. Wether out of fear or respect for the heir, he didn't care.

But she had covered the tattoo and scar up, like patching a hole in the wall.

" I could give 2 shits what that woman does with her body. So long as she isn't actively killing herself or our spawn." He snapped, reaching to pull off his boots.

Once done he grabbed a towel, intent on going to the gravity room to sort out his anger. 

_Alone._

Kakarot wasn't having that though.

" We're not done, you wanna fight? Lets go outside... Come on, Vegeta.. _talk to me_. I can't fix it if your just going to -" Kakarot snatched Vegetas wrist, causing a jerk reaction, as the other turned to face him, angerly..

" _Did those vows mean so little to you_???!" The Prince exploded, raising his voice in his anger. His voice strained. He felt heat burn at his eyes and emotion rupture in his chest.

" _Cause they fucking meant something to me!!_.." The heir of all saiyajins snapped, finally looking full on at his mate, in his anger.

Kakarot seemed a little stunned as he tried to put the pieces together.

" _Sy' dielsh sy'i saet'mo y'ie beioy'ne._ "

~I will protect my mated one, they are my property.~

" _Sy yi'e aet'mo sae_."

~As I am theirs.~

" _Sy' raiph'as Sy' bae'od a' g'yolre._ "

~It will push my bond to greatness.~

" _Sai-i'wi afasl Iy's bae'od i'wl iufest Iy's._

~When all else falls our bond will sustain us.~

" _Sy' oen ile et dowun sy'i saet'mo._ "

~I will not deceive or harm my mated one.~

" _Surst yi'e ilw oen ile et dowun sy'._ "

~And mine will not seek to harm or deceive me.~

Vegeta repeated their vows, passionately. All be it accusingly.

The saiyajo burned in his throat, as the understanding washed over Kakarots face more.

" I didn't..-" Kakarot winced as Vegeta raised his voice at him.

" I don't care what you _thought_ you were doing. _Every fucking idiot at that party knew and chose to not tell me_. My fucking ego is not that delicate. Your suppose to be my _ally_ , before all else. And above _anyone_ else. I understand the spawn lying… But I expected better from you, then to lie to me for weeks!" 

Something threatened to crumble in the Prince again. His breath felt stiff and that familiar pain tried to rekindle in his chest. The searing tear he thought had been subsided years ago, when he healed from the broken bond to Bulma..

Kakarot realized Vegeta had known, and not let on.. Waiting for his mate to fix his transgression. Vegeta had held onto this, horrible tasting, anxious, questioning feeling. It had rocked him lately, caused his behaviour to be irritable and even snappy with no true reason behind it.

Or so it seemed.

Kakarot didn't think he just reacted, when the Prince went to huff and turn away.

The large frame snatching up the smaller one, and the heir lashed out trying to push the tanned figure off him. " _Get off me. I want nothing to do with you right now after you-_ " The words were sharp and bitter on his tongue, but they died there.

" _Orgiev'ey Sy'."_

_Forgive me._

The Prince froze hearing the strain in Kakarots voice. He stopped struggling in the warmer hold.

" _Oen..Eask'pe Sy' Urteh"_

_No.. Speak to me truths._

" _I thought.. I thought I was honoring 1 vow.. I wasn't trying to break one…_ " Kakarots voice twisted and hollowed in hurt. " _Vegeta I would never-_ "

The prince grunted. 

" _Un's Urteh."_

_I know_

_The sun knows truths._

" I knew you wouldn't be mad. But I… _hate_ when she upsets you. Its.. I can't … I.." Kakarots voice broke and Vegeta could feel something reverberated inside him. 

The words were dying in his mates throat and he _hated_ that. But inside of the large male something banged on its cage. Like a roar answering a silent challenge. It made Kakarot taste blood and his bones ache for wounds, his heart pound for a fight. 

" _I knew it was going to hurt you. And I couldn't figure out.. How to stop it.._ " Warm hands gripped the small male in a death hold. And Vegeta found himself resting his head against the broad tanned chest. 

The Prince inhaled deep, the scent flooding his senses. The anger had washed away as soon as Kakarot asked for his forgiveness, much to his dismay. Vegeta had wanted to stay mad at his mate for awhile. But it was impossible now a days.

" _I.. was trying to.. figure out how._ " The words pushed out, the alpha males voice tense with strained breaths as Vegeta felt the strong fast thudding of the larger saiyajins heart in his chest. Fighting internally with a call to the bond, to protect ones mate at all costs.

For once Vegeta understood the words caught in his mates throat. He knew Kakarot wasn't intentionally trying to deceive him. But it didn't justify the miscalculated tarnish. 

What they had wasn't perfect. But it was easier then what either male had before. No games, no shouting, no _slapping_. No _silence_ or _anger_ that stretched on for days.

Words that dissipated emotions, that powered the ki of gods, dispersed oceans of rage and storms of hurt. Vegeta lived in a type of complex storm. No matter how bad it looked. He could brave it, and always found a hand clutching his as he went head on into the mess and typhoons.

The storm always died, quickly. Replaced with this calm sea surface, of a settled life he still didn't think he deserved.

The Prince felt wetness on his forehead and felt the larger frame shuddering. Pulling himself loose from his melodramatic thoughts he realized his mate, was crying.

" _I'm sorry_

_Just.._

_Don't leave me._ "

The words stung.

His mate thought something like this would drive him away, make him give up so easily? He thought Kakarot knew him better than that.

" Stop sniveling.. I can't leave.. even if I wanted to." His own voice surprised him as he gripped the other tighter. Calming him.

" Its until 1 of us dies, and then after. Unless you take a leave of me.." Vegetas voice trailed off. He felt fingers move up his neck and bury in the thick strands of hair, tilting his face up to his taller mates. 

" _Never. Kakarot...I'll never leave you…_ " The words barely breathed across his darker lips, dark eyes locked with the other alphas. Before the larger male kissed him, gingerly.

As if asking for permission.

No, Kakarot was asking for _forgiveness_.

Vegeta caved and returned the affection softly. Breaking away as he felt the other start to grip at him. Kakarot trailed the soft affections down his neck, to the bite mark. The pad of his tongue smoothing over the wound as if cleaning it. The tip tracing the raised little punctures left by his own teeth, before pushing in on the bruise.

The Prince felt the warmth of the mouth start to move, and the larger frame go to drop. Teeth nibbling his collarbone.

Glancing down he saw the dark eyes pleading.

" _Let me show you how sorry I am.._ " The tanned saiyajin breathed against his skin.

Vegeta smirked.

" _Oen.._ " He said in that _heady_ accent.

_No.._

Royal hands grabbed the front of the others shirt. Yanking the larger male to be within an inch of his face.

" I'm going to show you, how fucking sorry you are.." Vegeta grinned almost darkly, the slightly alarmed look on Kakarots face appeasing him.

He threw his lover at their bed making it slam against the wall from the force. Flicking his wrist out as Kakarot went to sit up, energy cuffs hit him, pinning him to the bed.

One around his throat, one around his waist. And one for each limb quickly followed, as Vegeta dropped his pants away from his frame. He went to a drawer digging around for something. Vegeta was already hard at the small interaction, he could smell Kakarots arousal growing while he found the tools he needed.

" _Tonight you don't get release.. Unless I say so._ " Vegeta set something on the night stand before he reached over and literally tore Kakarots clothes away with ease.

Leaving the large male naked and flat on his back, held down by ki rings on the bed that pulsed and hummed with life. Vegeta watched as Kakarot felt the holdings, not testing them but re affirming their strength. When the larger male pushed on them, they turned from yellow to orange and became unbearably tight. Gripping the strong male against the mattress, slightly humming against his tanned skin.

Vegeta sat on the bed and reached down, holding Kakarots hard shaft in his hand. Wetness, cool and slick was felt around the base and then something was maneuvered onto his hard length.

Something almost _unbearably_ tight. Forcing Kakarots shaft to throb harder as a restricting cock band hugged the base of him, pushing on the large vein underneath.

The larger male hissed in a breath as he felt the uneasy pressure in the sensitive spot. Looking down to see the red band there. " _Thats.. kind of tight Vegeta.._ " 

" _Thats the idea.._ " Vegeta smirked and flexed his fingers nonchalantly, the ring around Kakarots throat gripped a little tighter making him gasp.

" _Unless your begging for release, or screaming my proper title. I don't want to hear it.... Or else I'll make sure you that you can't make any noise at all._ " The deep voice pulled a shiver out of Kakarot who had adjusted his breathing because of the tightening ring on his neck.

Vegeta let his finger barely grace the tip of his mates hard on, it twitched and throbbed at just the slight touch.

Kakarot gasped in a breath, a full body shudder washing over him, before he looked down at what the Prince was doing.

The heir had that dark smirk painted on his face. Kakarot flexed his hips and then tightened them before he relaxed again. Repeating the process once or twice more while Vegeta watched him writhe against their bed.

" And incase you think, you can just push through that band.." Vegeta rolled his wrist creating the small stream of Ki in between his fingers, balancing it, it spun into a small glowing ring, that he helped guide and firmly plant against Kakarots shaft, just below the physical cock ring.

The startled gasp and curse that came out of Kakarot, caught him off guard. The heated ki ring had slid down, making him grind his hips, and shake.. 

Vegeta knew that the weeks of secret practice on himself with the energy rings had clearly paid off. 

The Prince clenched his fist and all the rings tightened. The one at Kakarots base of his cock especially.

It made his shaft feel on the verge of heat, making.it twitch and throb for any sort of contact. As if release was suddenly right there on the other side of a window. Just out of grasp.

Then something was tied around Kakarots head, blackening his vision.

" _Perfect.._ " Vegeta smirked, as Kakarot broke out in a thick layer of sweat.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
♡  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

" _Please.. Please your majesty...Please.. .FUCK.. No!_ " 

Kakarot cried out again, whimpering as all feeling stopped, including the vibration from the sex toy at his base, the energy ki ring tightened deep on him pushing at his groin. Forcing him to stop and ease off what should have been his 4th, or was it 5th? Release.

Everytime he had gotten to the edge, Vegeta stopped, leaving him there on the cliff to painfully pull down and ache, wanting for a release that slipped out of reach.

His taller mate had been grinded down to begging and pleading after a short while. The Prince having already satisfied himself at least 3 times. 

The heirs first release, he just made Kakarot watch, moving the blind fold up just enough so he could see.. Lubricating his hand by stuffing his fingers into Kakarots mouth one at a time. Using the saliva to help slicken his hard on as he stroked himself, and kneeled between his lovers legs. 

Quickly he came, letting his hardness touch the larger one, and the heated release dribble and spill onto Kakarots aching member.

The Prince used his release as lubrication to slowly and agonizingly start to stroke him. Vegeta never said a word, he just kept his movements slow, then steady. And as soon as Kakarot got near an edge, needing more. Vegeta would let go and just stroke himself. Grinning down at the tanned frame pinned to the bed.

Then the blindfold was put back into place, leaving Kakarot in the dark again.

After, he let Kakarot clean the mess off him, by straddling his mates shoulders. And he quickly ended up pushing his length against the others lips until they parted, then slid down the hot throat. Grinding into Kakarots face until the Prince came again. Shooting his release into the spasming wet depth.

Then Vegeta went right back to teasing him. Slickened fingers pushed into the larger males entrance, slowly entering until they found that aching sweet spot. And they teased, brushed and milked at it, scissoring over it with the barest of touches and nothing else.

Kakarot was begging for release again, aching for it. But the heir pulled away once more, leaving him trembling and shouting in frustration. The bigger alphas growls and wails at being denied release, melted into moans and then whimpering as his resolve crumbled by the 3rd denial. 

Then it got _so much worse._

Come to find out, that first physical cockring had a vibrating mechanism in it. And Vegeta watched Kakarots expression closely, grinning as he turned it on and off, timing it with slow grinds, and a barely touching hand to brush at both their lengths. Caressing more than stroking. Until that too, pushed Kakarot right to his edge, and he began pleading for it.

_Please.. I need it..Please._

_Please can I get off_

_Please prince._

_Please your highness_

_Your majesty, I can't, please!_

It was sweet music to the smaller alphas ears. As Vegeta moved away, leaning back on his heels, he stroked himself, but left his mate writhing and craving touch. Sweat slicked them both. But the Prince was enjoying teaching his mate a lesson.

And Kakarot still had penance that was due.

Vegeta came again by his own hand, shuddering, and then nudged his lovers entrance with just his wettened tip. Flexing his wrist, all the ki rings tightened and he let the tip sink into his lover. Making the strong male under him shudder and cry out, as his cock twitched and strained.

But then, the Prince just, backed out of him.

" _Fucking.. bastard!!!._."

When Kakarot cursed at him, loudly, the heir only grinned more.

" You were almost done too.. tsk.." The Prince grinned. 

Vegeta then left him with out touch for a while on the bed, just brushes of his hand at random keeping that large shaft hard, quivering. Stroking himself all the while, enjoying the view of his property.

The heir may have also, gotten a few pictures for his own private stock. Kakarot just looked.. Exquisite writhing under his hold. Under _his_ power.

The Princes hardness started to ache again quickly, the heavy scents in the room made his head feel slightly foggy. He stroked his length, groaning and settled next to the other male, laying against his side. He turned his hips so Kakarot could feel his mate pleasing himself near his hip. So close but no where near touching anything vital, strained him. 

Vegeta nipped and bit at the tanned neck breathing in the others ear, moaning into it as he brought himself closer to his own release.

Kakarot whined, writhing against the rings a little. The smaller alpha tensed his wrists, tightening the rings again, they glowed orange from the energy they exerted to keep the large male pinned against the bed.

" I think I'll make you wear this one again." Vegeta panted against his ear, and a soft click was heard.

The vibrating cock ring turned on once more, making Kakarots cock twitch to life, and his whole body convulse in a shudder.

As Vegeta got close his groaning turned louder, and his breaths rolled over Kakarots ear, his free hand gripping Kakarots hair and wrenching the head away, so he could run his teeth and tongue over the exposed neck. Tasting the sweat slicked skin and scent that filled his nostrils, that burned into his brain.

The Princes breath hitched as he cried out, releasing out onto the large tanned hip and stomach.

Kakarot knashed his teeth, and Vegeta clicked the vibrator up to its strongest level, then moved away so he was no longer touching the other males form.

The large saiyajins breaths were now heavy, all the ki rings kept tight.. Vegeta clicked off the vibrator and ran his now slick palm along the undervein on his lovers straining hard shaft.

" _I'm sorry.._

_I'm sorry I lied_

_I can't take this anymore_

_Please.._

_I need it.._ "

Vegeta paused knowing there was more as Kakarot labored in another breath. Kakarot knew the _preferred_ way to say he was sorry to his saiyajin mate..

" _Ael'pse Sy'i Gounh'rei!_

_Ael'pse!_

_Sy' Arns'greton_

_Sy'i saet'mo._

_Ael'pse orgiev'ey sy'!"_

_~♡~_

_Please my prince._

_Please…_

_I'm sorry_

_my mated one_

_please forgive me..!_

♡

Vegeta smirked victoriously. Reaching over for something on the nightstand.

His weight leaned near the other again and cold lube poured onto the large strained hard on of his mate.

The Princes hand coming to grip the base firmly. Leaning some of his weight onto the other male, as he watched his strained expressions.

" _Ar'Teape.."_

_Again/Repeat_

He growled into the large males ear, Kakarot instantly shuddered against his restraints, helplessly.

" I'm sorry for lieing.. _Sy' Arns'greton.. Ael'pse.. Ael'pse, Sy'tra ajes'tym._ " Large tanned hips fought the rings to try and buck up at the hand that held firmly and sat still at the lube covered base of his aching cock.

_I'm sorry. Please.._

_Please... Your majesty._

The grip pressed in roughly, gripping almost painfully tight and started steady long strokes, Kakarout moaned at finally having the contact he'd been craving and denied for hours.

It only took a handful of movements before that large frame shook, against the bed, straining against the restraints as the large male climbed to his peak.

The blindfold was ripped away. Vegeta felt it was wet, from tears at having spent hours on the edge, at the Princes mercy.

Vegeta growled at Kakarots neck, teeth sinking into the flesh there again.

A click was heard, as the vibrating ring at his mates base turned on.

Teeth released their hold on the tanned neck.

" _Orgieve.._ " The prince breathed the word over his lovers ear.

_Forgiven._

A snap of fingers.

The ki rings disappeared. 

Kakarot came, hard, spilling over his edge, Vegetas hand milking the strained throbs as spray after spray coated over the sculpted tanned stomach and chest. Every fiber and muscle straining in tension. Back arching and heels dug into the bed, as Kakarot cried out his name. Thrashing against the sheets in the release

The hard length was still spilling as Kakarot slumped on the bed in exhaustion, whimpering as his head spun and body trembled.

It wasn't until the hard tanned cock finally gave the last drop that Vegetas hand stopped moving. The heir allowing himself to lick over the fresh punctures on the deep bite marks he'd made, cleaning the wound with his tongue.

Kakarots face turned, nudging at Vegetas until he found the males lips. The kiss was weak, but pleading. Exhaustion racking the larger males frame in a way he'd only truly known but a few times before. 

" I'm sorry." Kakarot breathed against his lips kissing him deeply.

" Forgiven.." Vegeta muttered, making the male shudder again. " Your a damn mess Kakarot.." Vegeta grinned looking down at the large amount of release that covered his lovers frame and sex.

The warm face brushed his, and he felt the cheek was soaked. His mate had cum that hard, tears had leaked out. Vegeta gave the large frame all the time it needed to recover. As much as they both might have craved sleep there was a mess on the bed and on them that needed tending to.

Kakarot kept his face buried in the crook of the Princes neck. Muttering about how exhausted he felt. Kissing the skin frequently. Large warm hands had reached to grip the smaller saiyajin so they layed side by side.

" _Sy' Arns'greton.."_

_I'm sorry/My Transgression._

The word repeated against the scarred shoulder and neck.

" _Orgieve.._ " The word slipped out as Vegeta pressed his lips to the sweat slicked forehead.

_Forgiven_

" Come.." Vegeta stated as he pried away from his mates hold to get up from the bed. The larger saiyajin stiffly stretching to prepare itself for movement.

By the time Kakarot found the strength to get to his feet, he was stumbling, using the furniture to lean on. And almost falling more than once.

Vegeta had the water running, but he was filling the tub. He threw a few dissolve packs in there, moving over to help his mate get in.. 

" The fuck did you do to me.." The larger tanned saiyajin huffed as he barely managed to climb into the tub. The liniment and tiger balm oils in it started pushing deep at his sore muscles. Soothing them in the hot water.

" Taught you a lesson…" Vegeta stated and leaned down over his mate nipping at his lips. Watching the other strain and struggle now, appeased a deep part of his alpha temdencies.

"That you clearly needed to learn the hard way." That gruff voice chided. 

Just as Kakarot went to pull him in, the Prince shooed the hands away. He went into the bedroom and clicked a control panel, a cleaning bot came out and stripped their bed, and started working on the damp spots on the mattress, cleaning then drying them. It should have the bed remade by the time they were done washing up.

Another bot brought waters in for the males after Vegeta climbed in to the large tub with his mate. He forced down 2, while Kakarot forced down 3. Before both leaned back in silence, resting in the warm soothing water. Sore muscles relaxing in the collection of oils and balms mixed in..

Another moment seeped in, and wrapped itself around the Prince of all Saiyajins. He held onto his exhausted mate, rightly. Clutching the moment with tired hands..

.  
.  
.  
◇  
.  
.  
.

It was only an hour or 2 later, Kakarot had gotten up from a hard sleep, feeling extremely parched and needing to relieve himself. After forcing down almost a gallon of water, he moved back towards their bedroom.

He heard the low hum, and soft clicks of an electronic about to go off and saw the light from Vegetas phone on his night stand. The phone flashing a picture of Bulma as it vibrated and started to ring loudly.

Kakarot reached over hitting the ignore icon.

He started studying the floor of the bedroom, sure enough a pile of ripped clothes showed light. A sound chiming as he picked up the remainder of his shredded pants, and pulled out the phone.

Bulma, showed on the caller ID.

Kakarot grinned and answered it.

Bulma was half yelling through the speaker at him, demanding he put Vegeta on the phone this instant, asking what the fuck happened to her bathroom wall, the shower and her vanity..

Kakarot turned around to face the bed as Vegeta rolled over from his stomach, stretching. Eyes locking with his mates in the pitch black room, which he saw in perfectly. His let his eyes silently eat over the arches of scarred muscle, as his mates joints popped a little, with the cat like stretch.

The screeching had woken up his mate. Vegeta gave a sort of whining groan at his absence from the bed.. 

Kakarots face twisted a little in his irritance, at their evening being disturbed.

" Bulma…" Kakarots voice cut through her complaining tirade. The heir grinned, recognizing the baritone in his mates chest

" I'm only gonna say this once…" Kakarots voice twisted, and dropped a few octaves.

" If you continue, to fuck with whats mine.. _Sy'i saet'mo.._ I'll destroy more than your tacky bathroom. " a devilish grin spread across his face as he heard his smaller mate snicker in the dark.

_My Mated One._

Bulma sat in silent shock for a moment. Before she went on another tirade, half shouting in the phone..

" And now you've woken him up… As your friend, I say this because ..I do care. But.." He grinned moving over near the bed. " Can you fuck off? It's 3 in the morning.." He then turned the phone off, banging up on her in the process and tossed it with Vegetas on the nightstand .

Kakarot climbed back into bed, and his limbs. became lost and entangled with Vegetas. Lips finding skin as the sheets trapped them, each intertwining into the others hold. Pressed with as much of their bodies against one another as physically possible.

Kakarot kept speaking the words against the scarred skin, lips trailing over the extruding lines of past battles as they were discovered.

" _I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Orgiev'ey Sy'._ " The deeper voice of the larger male breathed.

_Forgive me._

Vegetas hands gripped the other tightly, his own lips returning his mates soft affections.

" _I know.. I forgive you… Orgieve.. saet'mo"_

_Forgiven, my mated one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow this, TOMORROW I will be debuting a kink/bdsm kakaveg short series that is HEAVILY about that lifestyle.. AND ALL THE SMUT AND SEXUAL TENSION I COULD PULL FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL... Vegeta is the top BY THE WAY..
> 
> THAT IS ALL
> 
> Its called _Appointments._


	7. Chapter 7 : A Fathers Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the words of others, can eat away at you. They will fester like an infected wound, spreading under the skin. Slowly suffocating us from within when allowed to go untreated.
> 
> Vegeta can no longer sleep through the night, he wakes sweaty and shaken from haunting visions, some of them memories. He isn't sure how to make them stop.
> 
> And its starting to make his mate worry..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS :
> 
> PTSD  
> FLASHBACKS  
> ~DISGUSTING WORMS  
> ~AND FLUFF OVER 9000
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Hey there readers! Thank you for all your support! Holy hell this thing is over 400 hits!! 
> 
> You had quite the filling of smut the last few chapters, so now heres some FLUFF AND FEELS to cool your heels… heh. I'll see myself out..
> 
> Below is a link to the AMAZING Dizims twitter page! She did the commissioned art work for this chapter and its fucking AMAZING please consider checking out her stuff!
> 
> [Dizims twitter](https://twitter.com/yuyurourou02?s=09)

Chapter 7 : A Fathers Tradition.

  
  
  


Vegeta had stirred a bit when he felt hands on him, but he was tired. And some part of him recognized the touch as safe and it made his senses lag to become coherent.

He was lifted.

He smelled his mate and fidgeted twisting in the hold, but strong arms just gripped and held onto him tighter.

  
  


" _Come on... I'm taking you to bed... Hrumpy Prince.."_ The voice sounded like it was smiling as he turned his face into the chest and inhaled, muttering into the warm skin.

Vegeta felt the bed under him, the sheets cool as a weight moved over him and to lay beside him. Arms wrapping around his frame with a vice like grip.

The heir's body finally rousing, he turned his head to see the clock on the night stand, it read 4:08 A.M..

He should get up and just go train, the sun would be up shortly. But he was tired, he hadn't been sleeping well for the last 2 weeks. Despite his mates added needs lately, whenever they went to bed. 

Oh Vegeta went to sleep satiated, Kakarot seemed to always want more lately until he practically passed out afterwards with him. The Prince didn't know why his mate was so demanding recently. Perhaps an early onset to heat?

For the last 2 weeks, he would wake up in a cold sweat from blurred dreams, bad memories, and old nightmares clawing at him. Unwilling to face them more than once a night, he started getting up and working in the spare room with the drawing desk.

In this time, he had accomplished designeing somewhere around 25 different prototypes of armor for his daughter. Anything from light weight to a battle suit for outer space.

Trunks had been easy, he liked anything similar to whatever his father was wearing, at least in his youth he did... So a simple upgraded and adjusted design worked just fine for his first spawn. But Bulla...

Seeing her run around in her brothers old armor, which was _way_ to big for her little frame... Made it difficult to ignore the fact that, as far as a Saiyajin father was concerned, Bulla was behind on her training.

Being a girl and not hard trained like Trunks by the age of 5. Vegeta questioned his parenting priorities and responsibilities.

He knew if he designed Bulla's armor, and asked Bulma nicely, she would make it without a fuss. One of the few things his x-wife wouldn't fight with him on was some of the Saiyajin traditions he was holding onto and passing down to their spawn.

Trunks was starting to gain height, he was up to the royal’s mid chest since starting another growth spurt, which meant in another 3 or so months Goten would follow... The boys were always right behind each other with such things.

He had around a year and a half to finish Trunks insignia and trying to combine the three symbols of the royal house, Capsule Corp and the name symbol, had started to frustrate him.

Not to mention that Bulla had started asking to train more often, and Trunks had been obliging her apparently. While Vegeta had been struggling to keep her attention whenever he tried to train with her, she would last maybe an hour or 2 then grow bored. And want to be done...

" _Hey…"_ The voice broke his thoughts like a light cutting through the fog.

Vegeta realized he was wrapped up in his mates hold and had started tapping on the others tanned bicep, while his thoughts raced away from him.

The arms gripped him pushing him to lay against the tanned chest more, his ear falling against it. The heir could hear his mates heart beat, steady, strong, and calm. Fingertips idly brushed the warm left pectoral, tracing the angular mating scar, the same scar that graced over his own life muscle. 

" _Et'chre"_ the alpha said, as he gripped him a little bit harder.

_Breath._

Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, a large warm hand was smoothing over the Prince's scarred back. 

"You ready to talk yet or should we go outside?" Kakarot smirked, needling a little at him.

Vegeta grumbled and went to move away. Not wanting or ready to speak yet, which meant they had to go spar it out until he caved. But the arms gripped more around him, and held fast.

" _No ya don't_!.... Vegeta you've woken up every night, and left our bed for weeks. Then I find you passed out at the drawing board or gone to train in the morning. You passed out twice on the kids last weekend, and I caught you napping in the afternoons this past week." Kakarot called him out...

His mate then rolled to half pin the smaller frame. Trying to keep the Prince from leaving their bed again.

_"Tch!!.. I was resting my eyes!"_ The heir snapped, a little meaner than he meant to.

"I have pictures of you with a daisy crown and a caterpillar that says otherwise.." Kakarot smirked, when suddenly Vegeta flailed, knocking the larger male off of him.

" _WHAT?? Disgusting!! I swear if those little shits-"_ Vegeta watched Kakarot reach for his phone, chuckling, and fumble through it until he found a picture from recently.

Vegeta had nodded off in the grass, a daisy chain crown on his head and extra flowers all through out his hair. And then the last picture was of a large furry caterpillar added to the ensemble, right on the middle of his _fucking_ forehead.

Vegeta grumbled, suddenly wanting a shower and to scrub his face from his skull, while Kakarot snickered at him. He pulled away from his mate to get up from their bed.

" Calm down ya grump, where are you going now? " Kakarot let his hold off and the Prince immediately went to climb off of the bed. Kakarot leaned away to set his phone aside.

" _To fucking shower that thing was on MY FACE!!!"_ he bellowed angrily, making kakarot laugh more. The larger male snatched him by his arm, stopping him.

Kakarot dragged him back towards the middle of the bed until Vegeta was underneath the tanned frame, looking up at his mate, upside down. With Kakarot pinning his biceps to the bed. 

" Vegeta it was almost a week ago, you've showered since then. You shower twice a day sometimes.." Kakarot leaned his weight down and pressed in close.

The heir was muttering something about not liking filth in his bed when Kakarot came down to steal a kiss, interrupting his tirade of angry thoughts.

The storm that raged and made his thoughts spin and tumble, came to a slamming halt. And the fog cleared away, and the only thing his mind wanted to think on, was the lips pressing in on his. 

He felt the bed under him give way a bit, as he relaxed against it, hands coming up to feel at the others forearms idly. The kiss was soft, and searing. It pushed at him like someone pouring warm water over ice. 

Kakarot deepened the kiss at the upside angle, and he wasn't sure how long he got lost there under the tanned frame. Mouths interlocked heatedly.

When his mate finally let up, they were both gasping for air, they didn't know they needed. The Princes head spun a bit. 

His alpha just smiled down at him, the tanned skin flush, the slightly warm forehead of his mate coming down to rest against his. That calming feeling slipped over Vegetas frame, rendering him feeling defenseless, but safe.

After a few moments Kakarot moved to rest his head on his shoulder and chest, not crowding him, still laying the opposite way he was. 

The heir turned his face and buried it in the crook of the other alphas neck. His forehead touching the crest of the strong shoulders, chin near the others ear and hair line. Inhaling deep.

Vegeta tucked his face there in the bend rather than dealing with his own troublesome problems. A familiar hand came up and got lost in the thick strands of the Princes hair. Tracing up and over the back of his neck and scalp. 

He moved his hand to mimic his mates, but a larger hand stopped it, and instead interlaced their fingers together, lightly gripping.

" Ready to talk yet?" Kakarot asked..

The heir grunted. 

_No_.

.

.

.

♤

.

.

.

Kakarot just kissed his throat where his head rested and laid there with him. Every now and then one of them gripping their interlocked fingers. The hand in his hair tracing patterns and feeling gingerly over old scars. 

Vegeta wanted to sleep. He was tired, his body felt heavy. The smaller fingers locked and gripped tightly at the larger hand in it. The warmer thumb felt over his scarred knuckles. 

The heir felt himself trying to drift off, warm lips on his throats pulse line. 

The storm quickly built, as sleep swallowed him up like a ship sinking into the sea. The waters became black with turmoil as memories mixed with hate and demons clawed at him.

_Little bit behind on your saiyajin traditions your highness? - the purple muzzle sneered._

_Your a disgrace to your lineage, your father would be ashamed of the life you've chosen!! - the memories of Nappa and his teachings._

_You deserve your quiet peaceful death, false prince! - his own reflection, hated him._

_Hell awaits you, the blood on your hands can not wash off. And your children will pay for your sins.. - faces lost in flames of conquest._

  
  


`•~☆•~`

  
  


" Vegeta?" 

The voice broke through the water, and a hand grasped his firmly.

Yanking him into light and air as his eyes snapped open and he jerked against the bed, drenched in sweat. Gasping for air.

A hand cradled his skull, lost in his hair, lips still on his jugular, fingers interlocked in a death grip.

He was out of breath and shaking a little, his heart beat so hard it felt like it might pop out of his chest. The room was spinning, so he shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

Kakarot moved a little away, just as Vegeta thought of opening his eyes he felt lips dance over them, one and then the other. His eyes were wet.

The lips coming to rest on his forehead. 

" _I'm right here.."_ The words weren't even a whisper, more mouthed against his sweaty forehead. 

Vegetas still free hand reached up to cup his mates face and slid down, feeling the tanned shoulder. As if trying to anchor himself more.

" _Deep breaths. "_ The voice was like another tether, trying to help ground him.

Vegeta realized the fingers grasping his were squeezing back in an even rhythm. It matched Kakarots breaths. He tried to time his own to sync, and it took him a few minutes to manage.

Kakarot brushed his face down until their foreheads touched again. 

" _Your screaming in your sleep.."_

  
  


.

.

.

♡

.

.

.

He wasn't sure how long Kakarot stayed there like that with him. Neither said anything. Despite that the heir wanted to speak, the lump of pride in his throat strangled his words from him.

Kakarot had moved back to rest his face against the smaller alphas throat.

" Tell me about... what your working on... I saw the design for Bullas armors. They look really good, not sure she needs the space suite armor though." The warm voice chided, admitting to the Prince he had clearly snooped at his projects. 

The larger males chuckle felt like sunlight forcing its way through clouds, Vegeta allowed himself the distraction.

" All males by the age of 4 or 5 have their first real battle or mission, for this they are gifted their armor from their fathers. Girls are a year behind, theirs is gifted by the mother. " Vegeta let himself indulge in a sigh, the hand in his hair started working small circles into the back of his skull and down. Soothing his tense scalp.

" _That's_ why she was running around in Trunks old armor.. Did Trunks tell her?" his mate asked, kissing the pulse line on his throat again, breathing over it.

" I'm not sure.. Maybe." Vegeta laid silently. He felt a weight on his chest, it pressed on his throat, wanting to silence him.

" And the symbols your drawing? I saw my house sign with yours and the capsule one.." Kakarots lips brushed the skin as he spoke, inhaling deep at the crook of his neck.

" At the turning age a child leaves adolescence and starts his training to become his own man or woman. To start their independence from the nest and to build their own honor, the parents gives them their own insignia. It has the house mark and usually their name or the root meaning behind their name, added into it. That age is 13." The Prince felt his mate smile against his throat.

" Hmm?.." The heir grunted.

" You _included_ mine.." the tone of the larger male told Vegeta he appreciated his efforts. 

Vegeta felt heat rush to his face and his ears. 

" _Let me help you.."_ The alpha breathed against the Princes neck.

Vegeta nodded, turning his face to kiss the large dip at the base of his mates throat, tucking his chin under the tanned one.

" _I'd.. like that.. "_ He fought the words out, and he felt the weight start to lift off his chest. The clouds moved to dissipate from the unsettled storm inside him..

  
  
  


.

.

.

♡

.

.

.

At some point Kakarot pulled him up into an embrace. Everything felt hazy, and the heir felt exhausted. As if he had just trained for days on end with no sleep. And then his stomach growled. He hadn't been eating much either the last week or 2.

A soft rumble of thunder outside, broke the quiet in their room.

6:03 A.M.

The heir of all saiyajins sighed and went to untangle from his mate, to start his day. But the other held fast to him. 

Veget grumbled and his stomach did as well. Sitting up to move away from his mate. " I'm hungry and already late for-

" For what? To wail on yourself in the gravity room?.. " Kakarot chided him and sat up, pulling the smaller frame back up to his own.

" You're not training today, you're not even getting out of this bed _saiyajin_ ..Even with my _failed efforts_ to help you sleep..You still kept waking up.. So today your catching up on it. I'm done dealing with you being a grump." Kakarot muttered the last few words..

Vegeta grunted back, making a _tch_ noise, realizing his mate had been extra demanding sexually for the last week on purpose. Not that he was complaining.

The other alpha had been trying to help him sleep through the night.. He suddenly felt guilty.

The tanned male dragged his lips and teeth over the Princes shoulders, feeling over some of the bite marks he had left in the last few days.

The heirs stomach growled in protest, followed by Kakarots. " Ok, we can leave the bed to eat. Thats it. No arguing _your highness.._ You need a day of rest.." The warmer lips kissed up the back of Vegetas neck making his skin prickle.

Thunder rolled and crackled outside as the rain started pouring down on their home.

" _Fine 3rd class.. Have it your way.. Sy'i saet'mo."_ The Prince turned his head, stealing a kiss from the other male. The lightning snapped outside and the thunder roared, but inside the nest was nothing but calm and warm.

_My mated one.._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support! Hop on over to my twitter so you can follow my updates, poles and anything related to my fanfic work.  
> 
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	8. The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a sheep goes missing from the flock, the shephard must go find them.
> 
> When a member of the tribe goes missing, The senior Alpha goes to track them. 
> 
> But not all spawn remember, know or respect their heritage. Some aren't even aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is a few days late. My life has SUCKED lately.
> 
> BUT OH MY LORD THIS REACHED 500 HITS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. 😭😭😭😍😍😍
> 
> You all voted.  
> You want more fluff and smut  
> Over 9000  
> And the next adventure!
> 
> The backstories and flashbacks can wait!. 
> 
> As always feedback is welcome here or on my twitter below! Enjoy!! Thank you again for all your support guys!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan

Part 1

Vegeta was chugging a water bottle as he came in from the back entrance to the nest, having finished a decent training session. As he worked his way towards the kitchen he smelled panic, worry... And fear, coming from Kakarot and found him on the phone in the living area. Usually, he was never home this early in the day.

"  _ Calm down, I'm sure she's not far Gohan... I use to wander off all the time at her age and- no I don't... Gohan...  _

_ Gohan... _

_ GOHAN.."  _ his mate lost his temper. Huffing and peered over his shoulder sensing him.

" Listen let me grab Vegeta and we'll be over soon ok? Just calm down...Yea.. soon..I don't know I…" The tanned male huffed clearly irritated.

"  _ What's wrong?"  _ As the Prince asked he could hear Gohan panicking about his mate getting there to help them search for Pan. The worry on Kakarots face caught him off guard.

"  _ They can't find Panny, she's been missing for 2 days.."  _ Kakarot swallowed hard and looked away as if concentrating on something outside. 

"  _ And I can't lock down a sense on her.."  _ his mate admitted the defeat bitterly.

Vegeta froze, between him and his mate they could sense certain beings way off-planet if they tried. The Prince looked off and tried to do the same, a quick sweep of the familiar locations compared to their home told him Pan was nowhere she should have been, like at her house, ChiChis or Capsule corp.

After a moment he looked back to Kakarot. " Why can't I sense her? Is she-" A grim look graced the angular face for a moment.

" No, we would  _ feel _ if she was in the other world.." The tanned male quickly responded having already thought over that option. " Gohan's  _ freaking  _ out though and from the sound of it Piccolo has been out hunting for her with no luck, they want us at their house… To try and figure things out." The larger male, made  _ that  _ face.

Vegeta could tell he was still scanning, trying to sweep the different planes Pan might be in between the nest and the other houses then outwards. The pupils would flicker as the saiyajin honed in his concentration, then would start in on a known point, then the pupils would rescind as the focus was pushed outward with the scanning of the terrain.

The heir grabbed his mates wrist. " Take a deep breath." 

Kakarot jerked a little. The Prince didn't like it... Seeing his mate stressed like this was rare.

"  _ Ugh damn it.."  _ Earths warrior cursed, muttering under his breath. Irritated, the Prince grabbed the other males chin... 

"  _ Stop…"  _ the shorter saiyajin growled. Kakarots face was a little sweaty and he mentally snapped back to the room. He had clearly been scanning somewhere pretty far.

" You'll give yourself a damn headache. She's not dead." The smaller fighter stated and let go of the chin giving a soft playful pat to the smooth cheek with his gloved hand.

" Vegeta.. this is serious… What if she's-" Worry soaked into the usual calm and cheerful tone of the larger male..

" Give me 15 minutes.. " the Prince stalked off towards their room and started to undress.

Kakarot impatiently followed him after a few minutes, he was just starting to scrub off in the shower as his mate entered the bathroom. The tanner male went to say something and they both heard his phone going off again, pulling a sigh from the broad shoulders.

" Tell your spawn we'll be there in 10 minutes.." Vegeta groaned as the other alpha went to find his phone.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Vegeta stood next to his mate as Gohan paced his living room floor, half rambling. Videl was just as nervous, while Goku had his fingers to his temple and was checking in with Piccolo, who had swept over the bluffs to the south and west with no sight of Pan...

" So on Tuesday we picked her up from Bulma's, she fell asleep on the way home so we put her to bed. I got up early for a thing with Dad and she was still in bed when I left." Videl stated as she tensed. ChiChi was sitting near her, trying to manage her mess of a son while Videl, although still clearly nervous, Videl was handling things much better then Gohan.

" When I got up for work and checked her room, the bed was made and I assumed Videl took her, to drop her off at school. I sent her a text but when I got a response, which  _ wasn't _ until lunch at 11-" His mates first born sounded annoyed and accusatory as the young males wife and mate interrupted him.

" I said I was sorry! You know how dad gets with his projects, how was I suppose to know you didn't have her?!  _ She was here when I left!! _ " Videl snapped right back at her half saiyajin husband.

Gohan tensed up. His ki spiking. " How could I have her,  _ she wasn't here when I woke up _ !" The half-blood actually snarled at his wife.

"  _ Hey.. be nice!"  _ Kakarot barked out, silencing the young lovebirds. Clearly not liking Gohan losing his temper at the human female.

" Lets, everyone take a deep breath… We know she left probably that morning, her backpacks gone and her helmet, and her boots. And she probably took some capsules with her right? Don't most of the bigger ones have a tracking beacon Bulma can use to find them? " ChiChi asked, her face strained with worry. She had arrived shortly before the 2 alpha males.

" She's working on it, but unless they are used it won't trigger the beacon, the newer models make them biodegradable so the tracking features cant ping unless they are activated or you purposely grab the ones that always have the beacon accessible." Gohan huffed dropping to the couch and pulled his glasses off muttering about being a shitty father.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta with a wary face. Looking for some kind of help handling the mess.

" This is perfectly normal for saiyajin offspring. The boys did it often when they were... younger. Pans been training enough she shouldn't be a harm to herself… " The Prince calmly stated and crossed his arms.

Gohan made a worried noise and his mate nudged his side, ' _ not helping' _ Kakarot whispered at him.. The heir rolled his eyes.

They were all chitter chattering while the shorter saiyajin warrior suddenly just walked away. Having had enough of the other adults bickering and not getting anything done.

The royalty stalked down the hall following the 6 year olds faint scent until he found her room. Unlike Bullas room, it was not covered in pink or glitter. Instead an array of orange, blue, and reds decorated the slightly messy room.

He checked the window and meandered around the room, taking notice that if you were only glancing in from the doorway, it'd be easy to mistake if there was a child sleeping in the bed. Because of how many damned stuffed animals were on it. The scent told him she'd been gone longer than they originally thought. Closer to 3 days rather than just barely 2.

Vegeta checked the closet, the small desk, the toy bin, clearly looking for something. On the dresser, he realized the mirror was loose in its framing. He found there seemed to be something behind it, just barely peeking from behind the crack between the mirror and its framing. He pried at it a little and the mirror easily popped free that corner from the framing, a map stuffed behind it. More specifically, a map his mate had been looking for a few weeks ago that had become misplaced at the nest. 

The Prince then lifted the beds' mattress up and found another prize, tucked between the beds' frame and mattress. Partially hiding under one of the loose frame boards was a small notebook with a child's scrawling on the front. He  _ tched _ and grabbed it, taking a quick flip through it until he found something of interest.

A checklist of items to gather...

He ripped the page out, and then put the small journal back where he found it. Folding the list and the map up and placing them in his back pocket before exiting the room and heading back towards the arguing adults.

" Why would she run away? That makes no sense! Someone must have taken her! Pan wouldn't run away!" Gohan snapped again at Videl.

" She's been mad at us for weeks Gohan! " Videl barked back, but stopped seeing Vegeta enter her living room again. " The bathrooms down the other hall Vegeta." Videl quipped. " And one at a time, your not destroying any of my vanities!" The human narrowed her eyes at the Prince.

The shorter alpha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kakarots arm tugging it. " Come on, we need to go to the nest.." He grunted at his mate, who looked confused.

" See Vegeta has the right idea, we each need to start combing the areas near our homes until we figure out where she went and who might have taken her." Gohan was rubbing his face.

" Chi- talk to your son before I punch him." Videl sighed rubbing her temples.

Chi patted Videls' shoulder. " Gohan your panicking, I'm sure your father will make sure Pan is found and brought home. Right Goku?" Chi looked at her X husband, his mate, pleadingly.

Kakarot went to respond and heard a slight growl, turning, he locked his eyes with his mate. He had  _ that look _ in his eyes. The look that said,  _ his Prince had answers… _

" Yea, sure Chi.." Kakarot put his fingers to his forehead and Instant transmitted him and the smaller alpha back to the nest without a further word between any of them.

As soon as they were back, the shorter alpha let go of his mate and huffed before storming off towards the back of the house. The taller Z fighter just followed watching as his mate grabbed his duffle bag from the closet, dropping it onto the bed. Then threw a few things in it. Including a first aid kit, and a change of clothes. The systematically started grabbing things from other parts of the house, and bringing them back to the bedroom, dropping the items in the bag. 

"  _ Where are you going?"  _ The slight panic in the voice, made the heir pause. He then went into the closet and pulled out his battle armor, the newer one with only a light scuff or 2 on it. It had his royal Insignia on the chest over the heart, along with the sign for Kakarots house next to it. Whis had been kind enough to put the 3rd symbol, a combination of the 2 signs along with the Destroyer gods blessing, on the center back plating. Quickly, he checked the straps before pulling it on.

Kakarot stepped over, worry seeping from his pores as he looked over the armor. Vegeta only wore a lighter version of it for heavy sparring with him, that was only done away from the nest... The Prince had relaxed enough in the last year to not feel the need to wear his armor constantly...

"  _ Tracking…"  _ The saiyajin warrior stated as his taller mate reached out, fingertips feeling part of the shoulder strap on the armor, then down over the insignias. A look washing over his face that the heir didn't like.

" I'll be _ fine... "  _ Vegeta grunted.

_ "  _ I know, I'm going with you _.."  _ The tanned male stated.

" No.. _ your not.."  _ His mates face fell as Vegeta grabbed his gloves off the dresser _. _

_ " WHAT?! Why?  _ Vegeta.. what do you know??! Tell me!.." His mate protested and followed his highness like an impatient puppy. When Kakarot got worried he could be extremely overbearing.

Vegeta headed towards the back of the house and outside, then towards the tunnels in the mountain right behind their home that lead to the hidden gravity room and space ship, and their storage spaces.

The shorter alpha then went down a specific tunnel in the mountain until they came to a heavy hidden door. Here is where they kept certain things locked up for emergencies like senzu beans, certain weapons, and parts for the gravity room and whatnot.

The Prince let the panel scan his hand and eye, unlocking it and it allowed him entry to the room. He went to the desk in the small room, digging around in it and pulled out the dragon radar and then started looking among some of the books and scrolls they had on a shelf.

" Why are you taking the radar, you think it's that bad we need to just wish Panny back to us? Wait, why are you taking copies of the outlands maps, why not just use your phone or a tabl-  _ you know where she is don't you _ ?!" The lightbulb went off in Kakarots mind finally and the shorter fighter smirked over his shoulder at him.

"  _ I..might have a hunch.."  _ Vegeta went in his back pocket and pulled out the folded map of the southern outlands that Kakarot misplaced a month or so ago. His mate had been trying to plant some fields there, the soil was almost perfect for a particular crop that had been giving him issues in its current location.

The taller male unfolded it seeing circles and scribbles on the bottom part of the map in a child's scrawl, one of the circles was where the nest was located on the map compared to an area that was circled. " Where did you find this?" the larger saiyajin asked.

" In her room. That's the map you were looking for a few weeks ago that you had to reprint, yes?" the heir asked as he grabbed 2 small map books off the shelf. 

" … She ran away?.." Kakarots face fell, the brow furrowing. And something tore at the royalty seeing his face strain in such a way. The shorter alpha male planned on fixing it, so that look would disappear from his mates face, soon.. But he still  _ hated  _ seeing it on the others usually smooth features.

" Don't jump to conclusions like your spawn.." The scarred fighter shooed the tan male out of the locked room. Carrying the items he had fetched back towards the nest to put them in his bag.

" Why can't I go with you?? I know those bluffs pretty well. " Kakarot asked, still following on his mates heels.

Vegeta sighed, grabbing food from the kitchen and after making a pile of it on the table he tossed it in a capsule. When asked for the 5th time why he couldn't go with the heir, he was losing his patience...

"  _ You have to stay, both of us can't be unreachable _ . Bulla also doesn't know yet, and I don't want her to find out. I'd rather her not be upset... I need you to stay here and keep your spawn from losing his mind or doing something stupid. I'll check in as I clear the areas. Call me if Bulma gets tracking off the capsules. And I'll head to wherever the beacon hits, assuming I don't find her first." He said smugly. Some part of him was reveling in the challenge...

The Prince checked his bag one last time before putting his white heavier battle boots on. He then stood up to put his gloves on and realized his mate was  _ staring _ at him. Heat flushed the royals face.. " _ What?"  _ The saiyajin warrior snapped a little, feeling those eyes burn into his frame. 

" It's just… you haven't… worn your battle armor since the ceremony." Kakarot swallowed hard. His ears turned a deep pink.

The shorter alpha grinned. " Control yourself.. Maybe if you do, I'll leave it on when I come back victorious with our missing spawn.." 

He turned on his heel and headed down the hall towards their female offsprings room. It was clean compared to Pans' actual room since her and Bulla shared it. And the royal did not tolerate messes...

Vegeta went over to the bed and felt under the pillows knowing it was where Pan usually hid what he was looking for, but it wasn't there. He went over and checked Bullas' bed next and found it under a pillow. An old stuffed monkey that had pink fur and was worn out. 

Then he sniffed it. Making Kakarot give him a very disturbed look.

" Shit... and the bots already did their laundry.." he grumbled and checked under Bullas' bed. Turning up nothing. " Damn it. " The Prince cursed again.

" Your acting weird, what are you doing? Why did you sniff Pans' monkey??" Kakarot made a concerned slightly grossed out face.

The saiyajin elite rolled his eyes and went to the girls' closet and dug out one of Pans' jackets and sniffed it. It had the strongest scent on it. He took a few deep inhales before folding the garment neatly in his hands.

When he turned around, Kakarot had this really confused, like a labrador trying  _ really hard _ to do rocket science, look on his face. 

" Why.. are you sniffing Pans stuff?" his mate asked, and the heir put a hand on his hip and just stared at his lover.

Vegeta waited, patiently.

" That's what you meant by tracking?!!! How?!! You don't even know what direction she went she-"

The royal blood sighed as he went to walk out from the girls' bedroom, stopping at the doorway next to his mate... " You need to trust your instincts more.." he stated, walking past the taller male. Stuffing the garment and monkey into his duffle, but thought better of it and tossed the items in a separate capsule to help keep the scent fresh.. He then threw the duffle over his back, the strap crossing his chest.

"  _ Vegeta.. Sy'i saet'mo.."  _ The tone stopped the Prince as he was headed towards the front door.

_ My mated one.. _

The shorter alpha huffed, turning around to face his mate. He  _ hated _ the look of worry across the taller males' face. " Get over here... The sooner I can go, the sooner I'll come back victorious with the missing tadpole." He grumbled.

Kakarot hesitated at first and then moved, suddenly encasing and gripping the shorter frame tightly. The heirs' hands grasped and then moved up, snatching the taller male by his black hair, the other cupping the strong chin as he scented him. Inhaling deep at the crook of the tanned neck to get one last whiff before he left. The smaller saiyajins teeth and mouth fell on the lower front, biting deeply inwards. The strong jaw crushing in and suckling, the tongue pressing at the flesh under the tightening canines making his mate swoon.

Warm hands gripped the narrower frame for balance as a groan left the larger broad chest. Realizing he was being given one last territorial mark before his Prince left. When the teeth finally let go, earths hero shuddered and gasped, sucking in air. The tall alpha had been holding his breath, as that royal tongue licked and prodded the fresh wound on his neck.

Vegeta grinned hearing his mates breath hitch.

"  _ This is one of those things isn't it.. for the tribe.."  _ Kakarot said solemnly, he finally had caught on. 

" _ Tradition _ ... The  _ oldest Alpha _ does the tracking when one of the herd goes missing.." The shorter alpha let his lips rest against the fresh territorial mark on the bigger male, the hand holding the strong jaw loosened and tipped the face down to his own. Stealing one last kiss that his mate pressed in greedily for, deepening it. 

Vegeta had kept his hand buried in the black strands of the others' hair for a reason, they now helped pry the demanding mouth away. Otherwise, Kakarot would not let him leave… 

One last grip, one last embrace. One last deep inhale at the crook of his tanned mates neck before the Prince pried himself away to leave.

" _ Sy' nuert oviocru 'iht 'tras op'zier, sy'i saet'mo."  _

_ I'll return victorious, with your prize, my mated one..  _

The words slipped against the skin of his lovers neck, the heir tasting the bite mark one last time, dragging his tongue over it…

_ "A' sy'ovi ovuocry eince'pa tra sai Iy's reaht, Opleme' ar'teape."  _ Kakarots saiyajo had gotten rather good over time, and the natural accent always made the ears of the royal flush red when he heard it.

_ And a victors reward will await you, when the tribe is whole again. _

The saiyajin warrior grinned, stealing another deep kiss, his lovers words pulled a hearty purr from his chest. His tongue delving in and dominating the larger mouth one last time, before both pried away. Panting.

Vegeta reluctantly moved, letting go of his mate. And made for the door...

  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	9. The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone agrees with Vegetas track and search methods. 
> 
> Some spawn can't understand why his mates following the royals orders. Or why everyone just seems so calm when they should be PANICKING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got your meaty smut and indulgently sweet fluff, now you have to eat your dose of fibrous DRAMA.
> 
> MILD VIOLENCE WARNING.
> 
> AND ALLLLLL THE FEELS.
> 
> As always below is my twitter link, follow me there for updates. Feedback is always welcomed here or there on any of my works.
> 
> Some saiyajo is not translated in this chapter, if you find it and get the translation you can get a cookie/ a prize. Twitter me if you discover the translation or have a guess!! First few may actually get a spoiler or sneak peek so enjoy!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan

Part 2

  
  


Vegeta had gone off on missions, he had disappeared to train with Whis and Beerus for months before. And he'd even been locked in the Hyperbolic time chamber numerous times. He had spent literal _years_ away from Bulma.

So why had it not even been one night and he was arguing with himself about whether or not to check in with fucking Kakarot?

If roles were reversed his mate wouldn't be bothered by it, and he would be enjoying having the house to himself and the _entire_ bed to stretch out in.

The be...

_Their bed…_

The one Kakarot built them, with the sheets that reeked of his mate and the sex they had every night. Since when had he, the royal Saiyajin warrior become so… domesticated? It was maddening to think that maybe he would struggle to sleep without the heat of that tanned frame or its loud snoring...

The wind blew by and he inhaled deep getting the scent of aromatic herbs and one or two animals upwind. All prey. He looked up at the partially cloudy, black sky, and rubbed over his face.

He had slept on the hard ground _for years..._ now he hated it. Hated the hard earth under him, because the smell of it and the lush high grass. It was not as soft as his bed. He refused to admit the smell also was reminding him of his mate.

The heir growled in frustration, smoothing his hand over his face. It was late and he should be sleeping, he had stuffed the duffle bag under his head, in an attempt to settle down for the night.

His phone vibrated and then chimed in his battle suit's leg pocket. The Prince pulled it out and found a text from Kakarot.

《{ Convo over texts }》

_Sy'i saet'mo - 11:13 P.M._

I can't sleep, the nest is to quiet. 

Miss you...

_11:15 P.M.- Prince of all Saiyajins_

I'm down for the night.

Will continue at dawn.

Keep all the doors unlocked, 

just in case she shows up there.

_Sy'i saet'mo - 11:19 P.M._

Good idea! I'll go do that now

ok done!

did you forget anything?

you've been in that same spot for awhile

_11:25 P.M. - Prince of all Saiyajins_

Because I'm trying to sleep. 

I'm fine. Stay there.

And don't touch yourself.

_Sy'i saet'mo - 11:33 P.M._

why not? 

I can't sleep..yer not here.

want a picture?

_11:37 P.M. - Prince of all Saiyajins_

Tradition. 

Vulgar saet'mo.

_Sy'i saet'mo 11:44 P.M._

what why not?

why am i vulgar?

《{ }》

  
  


The Prince huffed in annoyance at the 'text' conversation and hit 'Call'. It only rang once as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

" _Hey.."_ His mate's voice sounded a little husky and he sounded surprised to hear from him. And somewhat out of breath.

The Prince became flustered instantly, knowing what it meant when his mate breathed _like that._

_" Are.. are you!???.. Get your hand off that_ _right_ _now!!..._ _It's mine_ _!"_ His words snarled out and silence settled into the phone. He huffed, calming down.

" Jeez… If you're that mad about it I'll just come see you.." There was a lightheartedness in the voice and sheets were heard rustling. 

Half the reason he also told Kakarot to stay home was so that the larger male _couldn't_ distract him from the task at hand. And he knew how demanding Kakarot could get when stressed...

" 'Ae _tra pemr'et a' seurc' sy' t'hune, aet'mo sae??"_ Vegeta asked, rubbing his temple.

_Are you trying to curse my hunt, mated one?_

Silence again on the other end. He knew Kakarot may not quite remember all the particulars he had taught him, and that worry might be clouding his brain.

" _Diora'ti_ _.._ " The heir stated, trying to remind his mate, and jog his memory of their almost dead culture.

" _Tradition is..._ The oldest Alpha goes out first to try and collect the missing member or needed items... Or the best tracker, usually that's the older Alpha." There was a confidence in the Z fighters tone that normally wasn't there, but it always came off as collected and firm when he was speaking on things he was sure of, or remembered clearly. When it came to certain topics, Kakarot was well-spoken and knowledgeable. 

  
  


Pride swelled in the chest of the royal as his mate clearly remembered the Saiyajin lessons he had painstakingly, and patiently, taught him about their heritage. 

" And…" The Prince stated, he smoothed over his face as he stared up at the dark sky.

Kakarot made that weird worrying noise. It told the royal he might not completely remember the rest of this particular tradition. " I know I have to wait and do as you ask until you get back...I know there's pieces I'm forgetting... I should know this, _damn it.."_ His ally cursed and muttered a bit. At least he had tried.

" You have to wait. You can't touch yourself while I'm gone. It's bad luck for the hunt." He grit his teeth a little, hating that he had to deny his mate any type of release. A knot between his own hips had been bothering him for hours. But he had just refused to acknowledge the primal need.

" _What?..._ " Kakarot's tone spat out flatly as if offended, panicked and all his sexual tension was put out into that one little word.

Vegeta snickered. " I can't either… So don't touch it... _It's mine.._ " the last few words snarled out and he heard some movement on the other side of the line.

" _Ciel'a enre tsuince'pre "_ A slighrly defeated huff came with the words, assuring the royal alpha his mate was being serious.

_As you wish/yes my prince/sun"_

The Saiyajo eased the tension in the shorter alphas jaw and spine. A comfortable silence creeping over the phone.

" _I can't sleep.."_ Kakarot's voice wavered as if in pain. He was exhausted from worry and straining to probably scan various parts of the earth. The Prince sighed, feeling very much the same.

" Go in the bathroom... grab my shirt from the basket... stuff a pillow in it when you lay down." the Saiyajin warrior reached in his duffle without looking, fumbling with a side compartment and pulled out his mates' dirty shirt from a day or two ago. 

The Saiyajin farmer had stayed out late tending to his fields, and then came home a bit tired, filthy, and trying to crawl into their bed _while still dirty._

Needless to say, they ended up in the shower, again. The heir could smell the earth, wild onions, and the sweat of his mate in the fabric. He stuffed the shirt back away in his duffle. Just as a wary voice slipped through the phone.

_"It's not the same.."_ Kakarot breathed the words out and the voice sounded heavy. It hadn't even been a day yet, and neither of them were coping well.

  
  


" _Sy' nuert tohe tsaene 'oso sy'i saet'mo_." He heard the grievous sigh through the line, thankful but still wanting for the missing warmth of his mate just as strongly as the royal.

_I'll return to the nest/home soon my mated one._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

  
  
  
  
  


_~~~~《《{{●}}》》~~~~_

  
  
  
  
  


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

  
  


Vegeta had barely been gone for two days. He called Kakarot the night before, the large male seemed at ease to give his mate an update on what the others were doing.

Trunks and Goten had school and Trunks minded his sister more, while Bulma kept an eye on the readouts for any capsules that she had given the Z fighters. Luckily they had different beacons compared to the ones that were sold to the public.

Give the heiress a challenge like trying to pick up on signals from closed/ dormant capsules from far away locations and she sure as hell would try her damndest. This new project helped distract her.

Chi spent most of her time with Videl and Gohan, trying to keep the eldest half Saiyajin spawn calm. With Piccolo out looking for Pan, it helped keep Chi distracted, and busy.

The Prince told his mate to go check on the kids daily and the other adults, including his son. And not to panic if he had trouble sensing or contacting the heir as he was nearing the edge of the Draining Bluffs and its surrounding badlands. 

The Draining Bluffs had different types of meteorites or metals from an asteroid that had hit earth several million years ago. Altho the area seemed to be thriving for badlands, it was because the land itself actually drained life Ki from anything that entered it and sucked the very life from animals or wandering hikers.

As powerful beings with Ki abilities, it was an excellent place to train for a few weeks at a clip as the lands sucked your energy even while you slept. You learned to build up a tolerance and the body would kick into a survival metabolism of sorts after a few days. As a healthy adult with decent capabilities, one would struggle. A child with no true training and not a lot of energy to spare might really put themselves in danger being too close to the area.

Rather than full-on charging the area, since he was slightly of its downwind, he started to work his way around the edge. Marking and ticking on the maps once he cleared the area. Still, no pick up on Pan's scent.

Vegeta had finished rounding the south edge of the Draining lands and headed west, sweeping his way back towards the general direction of Gohan and Videls house in comparison to the nest.

That's when he felt it. A surge of Ki as a being beelined towards him.

He slowed his search for around 10 minutes feeling the familiarity, until a speck cleared the horizon and his mates' eldest spawn flew up to him wearing his old dark purple training gi.

_This can't be good._ The royal thought to himself. and, damn, he was right as Gohan approached the Alpha and held out his hand to stop the other male. leaving a wide space between them. Even from where the Prince stood he could see it. Gohan's skin had that pale sickly look, his eyes tired and straining, and Ki not at its strongest, the half breed seemingly exhausted from his flight.

  
  


.

.

.

-▪︎■□♧□■▪︎-

( _Memories of Gohan )_

.

.

.

It was just a known fact that Gohan and Vegeta were like oil and.. something similar to boiling water. Having fought Gohan at the age of 5 and 6.. and 7... And having helped kill his father, his now mate, it was no surprise his better half's oldest spawn, just politely kept his distance. A stark comparison to the quarter Saiyajin child he had created, who often ran amuck about the nest with their other children.

Despite Bulma's' advice, Chi-Chi had kept the young half-blood as far away from the Prince as she could during his rearing. Even after Cell, when the adolescent could have used the guidance of an adult male of his own species to help manage his destructive hormones and tendencies... 

All this resulted in the Gohan they had now, one with no drive to fight and tended to overreact to certain _triggers_. 

It wasn't the spawns fault, Vegeta often had to remind himself. Gohan struggled because, thanks to Bulma, he had a biological inhibitor implanted that helped regulate the males otherwise abundant Saiyajin hormones resulting in keeping him calmer and in better control of himself since he was a hormonal preteen.

A secret that the warrior had to tell his mate during their Saiyajin Conjoining Ritual. But even that dark secret didn't stop Kakarot from taking the Prince as his mated one, or his husband in their blessing ceremony after…

_Unlike the rest of the world, Kakarot understood._

Earth's savior was too kind for his own good and often the heir felt unworthy of such a well-formed and emotionally mature partner...

Despite everyone else's outward reactions, Vegeta always expected Gohan would be his biggest hurdle in mating Kakarot. However,the eldest spawn had every right to hold his reservations against the royal. 

But Gohan never said anything.

The Prince knew somewhere, buried in the oldest half-blood, there was a trace of bitterness towards his own father, for the years he was cheated out of with the male. And, to some extent, those feelings were absolutely justified. Family, friends, and a Namekian mentor filled the gaps when his father was missing, dead or off training to save the world... Gohan never batted an eye at Kakarot and the royal. 

Even at their blessing ceremony, Vegeta half expected some sort of fight or argument from some of them... But the oldest crotch spawn was calm and seemed genuinely happy.

_'As long as Dad's happy, and spends time with Goten and Panny... That's all I really care about. I'm… I'm glad he's found solace with you..'_

Vegeta relaxed a little after his mates oldest not only gave them a blessing on their vow day but also a substantial housewarming gift after Kakarot built their home, the nest... A gift they utilized often and his mate carefully tended to and harvested.

  
  


.

.

.

-▪︎■□♧□■▪︎-

.

.

.

  
  


The day was coming soon that one of his tribe's buried secrets would rear its ugly head. Seeing Gohan in this sort of state reminded the Saiyajin Prince to tread carefully and to try and have patience with the eldest spawn, who clearly was letting his worry deteriorate his usually patient, and polite, demeanor.

Gohan rattled off for over twenty minutes, complaining about how everyone wasn't trying hard enough, and only Piccolo and Vegeta were out searching, and himself. How did everyone just put this ridiculous blind faith in his father, who was sitting at home _doing nothing_??!

And then Gohan was told by Chi, apparently, that his father said it was at Vegetas' request that he stay behind. iIn case Pan came to the nest. Kakarot had asked that everyone stay calm and stay focused on the kids, also as per Vegeta's orders.

To Gohan, this all sounded RIDICULOUS. In his eyes, every available and able body should be out scouring for his daughter. Also, who the fuck died and put Vegeta _in charge_ of the group? He was more aghast that his father was _following orders_ from the Saiyajin royalty.

Vegeta pinched and rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache trying to surface. He dug in his bag, pulling it to his hip from his back and grabbed a large water jug, chugging it idly as Gohan continued. If he got a migraine, his sinuses could be compromised and without them, his tracking would come to a halt. The royal still had a lot of ground to cover.

Vegeta pulled out his phone and shot off a text, making sure the message went through.

《{ Texts with his mate / Vegeta's phone }》

  
  


_Sy'i saet'mo 10:04 A.M._

Miss you, going back to check on the kids today.

_6:25 P.M. - Prince of all Saiyajins_

Lock onto my location.

And come get your son, NOW. 

《{ }》

Vegeta put his phone away, into his duffle bag. He then adjusted it, sliding it to rest on his back.

  
  


" _Are you even listening to me Vegeta?!! "_ Gohan snapped.

Yes, the Alpha was listening, that was _the problem_. Because the oldest half-blood spawn was pissing him off, questioning his orders. And questioning why his mate, the boys' father, was just so willingly following said orders.

The Saiyajin warrior sighed. " So let me... see if I understand. You're _upset_ because **_my mate…_ ** Your father did as I instructed him to.. ?? Spawn, your logic's infuriating.."

" **No…** I'm _PISSED OFF_ that my father thinks you know best, and everyone else seems to just be following his lead... You're admitting to making him stay home and play _housewife??!"_ Gohan balled his fists, and before he could say anything else, a gloved hand snatched the front of his gi and jerked him forward and up a little.

The Prince had _thought_ about grabbing the insolent pup by his throat, but, the second of panic and hurt on the young males face,... Rr _eminded_ the royal of whom he was talking to, and he readjusted to just grab the whelp's front by the clothing.

" _My mate did as I told him to.._ You may not embrace the Saiyajin blood in your veins, but _he has._ And _he's_ following _tradition_ and trusts his _Alpha._ We took the same vows." The shorter male gritted his canines as he held in his anger, and tried to settle his Ki which had flared up.

" I don't expect anyone else, or even you for that matter, to pay much heed to my culture..., _your culture._ " Vegeta's lip twitched as he saw the scared five-year-old when he looked in the young Saiyajins face, and the royal found his resolve, cooling his temper...

"But the rest of them know I could kill them by breathing wrong at them. And that if Kakarot _trusts in what I say, they should too.._ His opinion is the only one I give two shits about. But you _will_ respect your elders when they ask something of you.." The shorter scarred male had reined in his want to growl or even snarl at the boy. He let go of the gi front and nudged the chest so Gohan backed up, away from the heir's space.

Vegeta sensed Gohan flare his energy just as the familiar pop of a dimension transition was made.

" _I don't give a shit what you think is the right thing to do.…_ Pan is **_MY DAUGHTER_** and I say every one of us should be out there trying to find her! She would have probably been found by now if everyone would help!! My dad might have been absent, and a horrible parent with my raising, but that's not how I'm raising my Panny.… I don't ask much of him but, when it comes to _finding Pan when she's missing,_ I expect him to get off his ass, and fucking _help me!_ It's the least he could do _for her,_ she's his grandchild! " Gohan was letting his Ki flare-up creating wind around him.

Vegeta froze where he stood, a blank look of rage on his face making Gohan look at him slightly disgusted but very alarmed.

_" Gohan?.."_ The familiar voice of his father came from behind him. As Gohan looked over his shoulder, he saw that indeed, Kakarot was standing there with a look of hurt falling on the tanned features.

Vegeta closed the gap. When Gohan saw the movement in his peripheral, he turned back just in time, and his cheek collided with an open white-gloved palm.

A sickening _*SMACK*_ was heard as Vegeta slapped the eldest half-breed. 

" _How dare you!"_ The Prince snarled and snatched the front of the young man's gi.

" _Run that ignorant mouth all you want to, but upset him, or insult him.. "_ Vegeta's words snarled out as his hair flashed to a brilliant red. " _On Vegeta-Sai, you'd be killed on honor alone, for insulting a royals mate or your father..._ **_Apologize NOW,_ ** _before I lose my temper..."_ The heir to the demolished throne fought hard to reel in the desire to smash the others face sideways.

" I-..." Gohan could feel he had a few loose teeth from the hit, a black cheek, and eye forming. He was mad, but the sudden change of Vegeta to his super saiyajin god form, let him know he probably crossed a line somewhere. 

" _I'm .. I'm sorry I-"_ Gohan was angry, but he did _want_ to apologize... He knew he had let his anger get the best of him about the whole situation... and, worst of all, his dad had heard him...

" _Not me you idiot, TO HIM."_ The smaller Alpha snapped and shoved the oldest half breed at his father.

Kakarot grabbed Gohan by his gi at the shoulder to steady his slight tumble backward. The tanner male's brow furrowed as he swallowed the sting at his pride, the slight shame and embarrassment from his own shortcomings as a father. And now the palpable feeling of knowing how his oldest son still felt about him. But, worst of all, how Gohan clearly viewed his mate and held no respect for the Saiyajin royalty...

Kakarot had come to terms with the fact long ago, that if he had died, even before he and the Prince were a mated pair, only his children and the other full blood would mourn the loss.

" Dad I…" Gohan looked away in hurt and felt torn between his anger at his father and his worry for his daughter. It was twisted on his face.

" You're just... making poor choices again, huh kiddo?" Kakarot's voice wavered, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He didn't look Gohan in the eye., Iinstead, he was staring down and biting his cheek pretty hard... Vegeta knew that look. It meant his tall ally was trying to find the right words to say.

" Sy'i saet'mo.." the heir cut the tension in the air. _My mated one.._ And with no additional words needed, earth's savior stepped away from his son and over to his mate. Turning his back to him.

_It had only been two days_ and, even though the Prince stood upwind, he could smell his better half as he came within arms reach. Gloved hands grasping his front and pulling him in. Necks craned without thinking. A slight space kept, neither wanting to disrespect their heritage or curse the hunt for the missing member of the tribe.

" _Sy'tra ajes'tym_.. _Ience' pa.. Sy' nuert oviocru 'iht 'tras op'zier, sy'i saet'mo."_

_Xx xxx xxxx'xxx.. Patience..I'll return to you soon, victorious with your prize, my mated one…_

The Saiyajo slipped from his lips as he took the Z fighters' left hand and brought it to his lips. Flipping the palm over to brush it against them and then trailed down the inside of his wrist. 

" _Sy'i Ateire... ."_ Words whispered from the depth of the royals throat as the red eyes locked with his mates dark ones.

_My alpha.._

Kakarot turned beat red, the color burning into his ears as his mate held his hand there, locking eyes with him, clearly flattered and knowing what the gesture and words meant.

" _Enre tsuince'pre_.. _A' sy'ovi ovuocry eince'pa tra sai Iy's reaht, Opleme' ar'teape. "_ Words heavily whispered from the strained muscular throat, the last deep bite mark still very visible on the lower front of the tanned neck.

_My star/ my pri_ _nce..And a victors reward will await you, when the tribe is whole again._

Hearing the promise of the hunt in saiyajo renewed the challenge in the rogals veins, making it hun almost with a type of empowering pride.

" _Take him to the Namek if he won't stay home with his wife._ " The regal voice found its composure as dark eyes stayed locked with his taller Alphas. " And be sure Piccolos made aware of his… transgression. The harpy as well.." One of those canines brushed the heel of the tanned palm before gingerly planting one last kiss there in the life vein in the center.

The smaller Alpha could smell his mates' need and arousal, but then also a hint of their kids in his clothes. The wind blew his own scent from his upwind stance over the taller male, making him inhale deeply.

Vegeta softly let go of the warm hand and Kakarot moved away from him, stepping back over to his son as he put two fingers to his temple to speak with Piccolo. The Prince crossing his arms as Gohan stood there slightly embarrassed from watching the quiet, and intimate exchange, although he had no idea what it meant... 

Kakarot found his resolve after only a moment and, huffing a sigh, he winced.. " And now Piccolo's cursing... " the taller Alpha waved Gohan to step over more and grabbed his shoulder. " As it is, I've got my hands full helping Bulma and Chi with the kids after the shit you pulled yesterday." The 3rd class Saiyajin rarely swore and sounded irritated.

" _What did he do?"_ The royal warrior asked sounding annoyed, but not at all surprised.

  
  


" Oh… So you _didn't_ tell him how you told Bulla that Pan's missing and that he left to find her **OR** how she's been an inconsolable mess ever since?" his mated one stated, glaring down at the eldest of their spawn.

Heat seared the heir's face as anger flared in his Ki... His bright red form's hair starting to glow. " **_He.. did.. what??!!"_ **Now he was truly pissed.

" That's our cue Gohan, .." the earth's savior stated, taking a leave with his eldest and they both vanished. Before the angered royal could dole out anymore smackdowns

The Prince cursed, screaming in his anger. Before digging his phone out and rapidly firing a text to his mate.

《{ }》

  
  


_6:53 P.M. - Prince of all Saiyajin_

Explain. 

Now...

《{ }》

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And my Ko- fi is below :) I do all my fics for free here but i have started doing mini smut commissions and I love my iced coffee!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thebrokenanatomy)


	10. The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan ; Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Prince is away, his mate is struggling to keep their tribe calm and together.
> 
> Kakarots not use to this, usually he's the one running off to save others. But now, he's starting to see the weight he put on his family and friends when he would run-off to save the world... How did Vegeta manage everyone??!! 
> 
> The adults are the hardest to deal with compared to the kids. Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry its bee awhile for an update. Life got busy and I had a hard time with this chapter. I won't usually ever dive into Gokus perspective because this story is alllll about Vegeta's view on his life with his mated one.
> 
> But this part of the story absolutely deserved to be told, so I am sorry in advance if I do Kakarot a disservice. And at the end, since everyone was so danm patient about this, I added some Goten flashbacks.
> 
> As some of you remember, Goten and Pops(Vegeta) were 2nd place winners in the fan pole on my twitter of what ya’ll wanted to see next BESIDES fluff and smut.
> 
> So I gave you a little at the end.
> 
> Next chapter goes right back to Vegeta so not to worry!!
> 
> All your lovely comments and kudos help keep me going, thank you all and enjoy!!
> 
> As always, feel free to reach out to me on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)

  
  
  


The Adventures of the Great Knight Pan : 

Part 3

  
  


**Four days since Pan went missing..**

Goku never had been the type to worry. He wasn't used to not always being the strongest nor being taken care of when there was a threat, a danger, or in this case, when a loved one went missing - his Panny.

He was thankful he got to hear Vegeta's voice before bed, but he had barely slept at all. He kept waking up, reaching for the other’s frame, and finding empty sheets. Plus, he had a bulge between his legs that not only wouldn't go away, but he wasn't allowed to even fix!

Goku forced himself to eat. He knew the food was fine, but everything tasted bland. Is this how the others felt every time he left them to defend the earth? Stuck between panic, worry, and trying to just continue with their daily lives? The thought made him lose his appetite.

He trained in the gravity room, the scent of his mate seeped into the walls, and within an hour, he was stuck between training under 500 times more gravity, and trying not to stroke his hard-on.

An alarm beeped, he realized it was something Vegeta must have set. Looking at the control panel, he could see that it was indeed an alarm. 'Break, water, or eat.' The control monitor said.

Goku fiddled with the settings on the panel for a few moments until he found what he wanted. Changing the message for the next time Vegeta trained, but setting it 10 minutes earlier than the previously assigned time.

The tanned Saiyajin took a break. He sent a text to his mate, telling him what he planned on doing, and then scanned outwards for Pan’s Ki for the 1000th time. 

《{ Texts with his mate / Kakarot's phone }》

  
  


_ Kakarot Goku Son 10:04 A.M. _

Miss you, going back to check on the kids today.

《{ }》

He rechecked the girls’ room, some silly part of him always hoping just to find Panny sleeping in her bed.

He showered and got dressed. It was after 11 by the time he finally did one last check of the nest and left all the doors unlocked for Panny. Earth’s hero then focused and sensed outward for Gohan, but he wasn't at his house; he was out in the wilds. He focused on ChiChi then, and once he locked onto her, he I.T.'d to her, landing in Gohan's kitchen near her and Videl.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Chi did what she always had done when she was stressed: she cooked up a storm, because stressed Saiyajins, even half breeds, ate alot more when worried. Also, Saiyajins tended to train to let off steam while being worried.

trained. Or at least that's what Vegeta had kinda taught him.

Apparently, Gohan took off yesterday after he headed back to the nest for the night.

He sighed, not much to do about that; Gohan was just being a worried dad. The Z fighter was going to just head to Capsule when Chi insisted he stay and eat. Her steamed pork hock soup, and stuffed pork buns smelled good. They usually made his mouth water, but today everything felt kind of, greyish or muted but for taste.

"Videl has something she needs to tell you anyways." Chi was carefully chopping up vegetables for some other thing that looked like egg rolls in the making.

The large male tipped his head at his son’s wife, looking puzzled, and he sensed her tense up and get more fearful. "I'm not gonna get mad Videl. What is it?"

" _ It’s nothing."  _ Videl looked away, and Kakarot knew she was lying.

"Videl  _ tell him.  _ Vegeta is out there looking for your daughter,  _ our grandchild. Vegeta _ of all people!! You don't think there isn't reasoning why Goku’s here and his husband’s the one out looking for our Panny?" Chi seemed fed up, but the stress from the last few days was getting to everyone.

Videl bit her lip and stopped the prep work she was doing. "Goku, Panny definitely wasn't kidnapped. She's been fighting with us for almost 3 weeks. She's mad at me and Gohan." Videl fiddled with the rice paper.

"She was a bit… Uhm.. impatient when she was over to the nest last. But she behaved for me and Vegeta. What were ya fightin' about?" Goku had set the glass of iced tea Chi gave him down so he would not fiddle and would listen intently.

"She's mad, she thinks we should let her go train with Piccolo, like Trunks and Goten did at her age. As Gohan did, but Gohan told her no. He isn't a fan of her training as it is. Then she asked when she was getting the rest of her armor when ChiChi gifted her old Ox helmet and boots to her; apparently Trunks said for Saiyajins they get that and their first training mission by 6?? Bulla’s been running around in Trunks’ old armor for weeks, which isn't helping any." Videl was biting her cheek and holding in tears.

"I know she wants to train. I get it she isn't human, but Gohan and I had a huge fight about it a week ago, to the point he slept on the couch and refused to talk about it. He actively avoids the subject, even if Pan brings it up. She has been.. really fighting us on everything, and she got worse this last week." Videl started to crack, and Chi came up behind her to comfort her.

Goku made a face, knowing he couldn't make certain choices for Pan like he could Goten. Gohan was an adult with his own family, and Pan was just his grandchild.

"Saiyajin kids need an outlet. No matter how little Saiyajin they have in them. They all need to fight. It’s just in the bones. Once we find Pan, I'm sure we can talk about it. Piccolo can probably convince Gohan. Please don't get upset! Vegeta’s out there tracking her and he thinks he has a pretty good hunch where she is. I talked with him last night." He gave the women a smile, because he knew right now things looked bad, but unlike the rest of the group, he trusted Vegeta's judgement. He knew his mate wouldn't fail to keep his promise to bring Panny home.

Chi scooped out two huge bowls of soup with the homemade bread, sliding one in front of Goku and then ushering Videl to sit down and eat. Videl picked at her food. Goku forced his down with abandon despite that it didn't taste as good as he knew it should.

Goku saw Videl looking out the window and heard her sniffle. Chi was washing some dishes and making noise, so he hoped she wouldn't hear what he was about to say. He reached over to touch Videl’s hand with his index, making her startle. " _ If I tell you something.. you gotta promise not to tell anyone.. especially Vegeta.."  _ He whispered.

Videl leaned closer and nodded, offering her pinky out. Goku knew it was usually a woman thing, a sort of trust promise thing. So he hooked his large tanned one with hers. " _ If you spill, I'll deny it, and I will catch hell if he knows I told you. He'll get all, extra Vegeta-ey if he finds out.."  _ He whispered even quieter making Videl lean closer to hear, and she nodded, gripping her pinky to her father in-laws.

" _ I know everyone kinda just tolerates Vegeta, but do you know what he calls all of you? I mean everyone - You, Chi, Bulma, Piccolo. The kids?" _ Videl shook her head, and Goku realized where Pan inherited her concentrated look from. That look was all Videl.

" _ His Tribe. In Saiyajin culture, the Alpha handles these things first, and the other Alpha, or the the beta, stays back to keep the tribe calm."  _ Videl’s face wavered as if she was considering something.

" _ But I thought you were his Alpha? I've heard him refer to you now and then as it."  _ Videl whispered. Vegeta often forgot how much his voice carried when he got some good wine in him.

" _ I am, but he's also mine. And everyone would panic more if I was out there, and he was here. Besides, he promised. Vegeta always keeps his word…"  _ Goku trailed off, and Videl let go of his pinky before she started bawling her eyes out loudly, making the large male jump and Chi whip around.

"What did you say to her???! I know you were whispering!! Oh Videl, it’s fine! He didn't mean to upset you- GOKU WHAT DID YOU DO??" Chi shouted at him.

The tall Saiyajin grimaced and tried to find the words. " I didn't mean to make it worse! I'm sorry!!" He exclaimed as Videl babbled about 'her baby being somewhere out there' and ' that’s so sweet', then to 'my husband’s such a jerk!' etc...

Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck, feeling horrible for upsetting Videl more when his phone rang. Videl suddenly was silent, and so was Chi as he went to answer it.

"It's just Bulma." He stated, the hope in the two women's faces extinguishing a little. As he answered, they were all greeted with a child's wailing screams, making Goku almost drop the phone in his empty soup bowl.

Earth’s Hero caught it and held the screen out, plugging his one ear. " Hey Bulma, why is Bulla screaming?"

Bulma tried to put her daughter down but was being yanked on as she appeared on the screen. "Goku can you come help me? Please? She's been like this since yesterday! She kept me and the boys up half the night crying!" 

**"I WANT DADDY!!! WHERE IS DADDY!!!?"** Bulla screamed, making the speaker in the phone crackle.

"I've got one of your dads on the phone right now. Goku is on his way, OK? Please stop sweetie, you’re gonna make yourself sick ag-" The sound of Bulla throwing up was heard and Bulma sighing, she sounded exhausted..

"What happened?" Goku grimaced as Bulma set the phone down so it faced the ceiling, and the sound of her helping to take care of Bulla, who started cry-screaming again. 

"Gohan hit me up for supplies yesterday to go out, and guess what he told Bulla before he left. They all know now! Ow! Bulla! That hurts honey! Mommy’s not made of muscle like your brother. Goku come give me a hand please!!" Goku stood up as he held his phone to lock down on Bullas Ki so he could I.T. there.

Chi, clearly fuming. "I don't care how old he is, that boy is GROUNDED. Goku, you wait. I'm packing up food for them, those kids will be hungry when they calm down." 

The broad-chested Saiyajin sighed as the two women quickly packed up containers of food, and piled it onto the table. He managed to grasp most of it, and then barely was able to bring his fingers to his forehead, a bag in his teeth. 

He landed in Bulma’s living room quickly setting everything down on the couch before jogging down the hall to the sound of Bulla’s loud crying. Bulma was coming out of the laundry and cleaning room with Bulla in her arms when Goku found her.

"Oh, thank Kami!" Bulma said, and as soon as Bulla laid eyes on Kakarot she reached for him screaming, her face wet and red with tears, as she babbled. And he gingerly plucked the blue- -haired princess from her mother’s arms. 

Bulla death gripped his gi cry-screaming into his shoulder, snotting as Goku's one hand supported under her butt the other wrapped around her to cradle her head and neck.

Goku had dealt with crying, screaming, flailing half Saiyajin children before. Their strength was dangerous and, judging by the bruise forming on Bulma’s chin, the Princess had gotten her, all be it accidentally in one of her fits.

**"Where's Panny??! WHY CAN'T I GO LOOK FOR HER?? WHERE'S DADDY??!! DADDY??!!!"**

Goku winced as he tried to remember how Vegeta had calmed her down the last time she got this upset. He had said it was something with grounding his Ki. Earth’s Hero often could get children to calm down just by holding them. His mate said a 'broad chest and steady heart beat could calm anyone'.

Vegeta had complimented him on how centered and grounded his Ki was after one his own bad fits. The Prince said it was why children and animals calmed and settled when he was close or held them.

" _ Princess, calm down.. I'm right here.. What does yer Dad tell you?"  _ The Alpha Saiyajin adjusted his grip to be firm and tight but not hurting in any way, on the tiny Saiyajin Princess.

Bulla heaved her breath in, but suddenly quieted instead of screaming again. " _ Screaming never… helps anything... But Daddy... I.."  _ She muffled her sob and cried into the warm shoulder, gripping him. 

Bulma and Goku both sighed as he held onto Bulla.

"I'm gonna kill Gohan. " Bulma said through gritted teeth.

Goku chuckled. "Chi will help you. Oh, I brought food! Videl and Chi were cooking. Why did she get this upset?" 

Bulma grimaced and dropped her voice to a whisper as Bulla’s sobs quieted more. "I'm not sure. Careful, she's thrown up a few times. She cracked the glass on her pet’s tank last night and I was trying to distract her with fixing it, but she wouldn't let go of me once I picked her up. She just kept getting worse and worse, and the boys are at school. She started having a fit, and none of us slept much." Bulma took care of the food he had brought And Kakarot sat down on the couch with Bulla. He tried to focus and ground his Ki more to help his kin.

One thing was for sure, Vegeta would want first dibs on killing Gohan just for upsetting Bulla.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Bulla passed out after 30 minutes but refused to let go of him, so he just got up and carried her, as he went to go speak with Bulma. He found her sipping coffee in the kitchen checking a tablet device. She looked up, and had frowned a little. " _ Stage 5 clinger huh? She wouldn't let go of me either. At least she's sleeping _ . " Bulma whispered, a dark bruise on her chin and one or 3 on her arms from dealing with Bulla through her fits.

" _ Bulma, what happened? How did she get this upset? "  _ The tall Z fighter gently rocked Bulla a little as he stood with her, her small hands had an absolute death grip on him as she slept tensely in his arms.

" _ Well… when Gohan left she tried to take off too, so Trunks and Goten tried to stop her. Then she told them where she was going and why. She told them Vegeta was out looking for Pan. Then I had three kids trying to leave so I bribed them with freaking ice cream for dinner. "  _ Bulma rubbed over her face ashamed she had stooped to such a level as bribery to keep the three half-breeds from running off.

_ "But then Goten became worried followed by Trunks and then she started… Just screaming.. I think they feed off the energy and Bulla... She can't handle that.. Trunks use to get that way when me and Vegeta fought too but he had an outlet. He trained. Bulla doesn't have that yet _ ." Bulma said in a whisper and came over rubbing Bullas back a little. 

The tanned Saiyajin sighed. He was putting extra effort into keeping his Ki grounded, and his heart beat slow because little Bulla’s Ki felt like it was going 100 ways at once from her stressed emotions, even though she was sleeping. " _ I'll try to put her to bed in a little while. Any luck with the capsules?"  _

Bulma shook her head and sighed, defeat washing over her face. " _ Heard from you know who?"  _

Goku proudly nodded, still whispering. " _ Last night. He’s making his way through some areas he had a hunch about."  _

Bulma nodded. " _ His hunches are all bluffs, you know that right?"  _ She sipped her coffee.

The mated Saiyajin male grinned, smugly. " _ Maybe for you, they were. _ ." 

Bulma made an aghast nose that was only half-heartedly offended. 

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Because of the shattered glass in her room, Bulla’s snake got moved into Bulma’s lab. She had slept in Bulma’s bed the night before, so Goku finally felt Bulla relax enough to get her to let go and he tucked her into Bulma’s giant bed.

Earth’s Hero was heading towards the kitchen to grab something to eat when he felt his phone go off in his pocket as he stopped in the kitchen doorway. Both of his sons were at the table eating with Bulma.

  
  


《{ Texts with his mate / Kakarot's phone }》

_ 6:25 P.M. - Vegeta my Alpha _

Lock onto my location.

And come get your son, NOW. 

《{ }》

  
  
  


" _ Shit.."  _ Earth’s Hero cursed and, as he looked up and touched his fingers to his temple, he saw panic on Goten, Trunks, and Bulma’s faces. "I'll be ri-" he transmitted, his words getting cut off in the space.

  
  


.

.

.

~=\■/=~

.

.

.

  
  


He rubbed over his face as Gohan went off on a tirade to Piccolo who was done trying to calm his son/student down after 20 minutes of this charade.

" _ Take him home, he’s a hinderance," _ Piccolo grumbled to him and Goku shook his head at the taller Namekian.

"He won't stay there. Vegeta said to leave him with you and tell you he had been… rude.. " The tan Saiyajin grimaced, he saw Piccolo narrow his eyes and immediately opened the channel between them again, asking in the silence of his mind to elaborate as Gohan continued to complain.

So Goku shoved the words Gohan had spewed at him, about being a horrible and absent father while he was growing up. Truth be told, back then, as far as Saiyajins go, he was still a kid himself. He had no business having a child that young. Vegeta had told him he basically had Gohan while he was barely done starting his adult Saiyajin puberty, so he started a family while he was just a young teenager by earth’s standards, in a sense.

Gohan's rearing had been, well, strained, and his relationship with his eldest son had suffered because of it.

No matter how many times he apologized or thought things were alright, in some small way, Gohan would subtly remind him that the bitterness was still there. It was buried deep within the first born half-blood, and that root was probably there to say, no matter how hard Kakarot tried to eradicate it.

Piccolo’s face turned that weird purple color and he suddenly cuffed Gohan in the temple. "Tell me you apologized to him?!" The Namek snarled at his half-blood spawn, interrupting him. Goku looked away from them as if he were the one in trouble.

Gohan rubbed his temple and head, his complaints silenced. "Ow, for what??!"

Piccolo’s face twisted in anger. " _ You just wait until I tell Chi! You should have let Vegeta kill you. It would have been painless compared to her wrath!"  _

Kakarot chuckled a little. Chi did have a bit of a temper, and the list of people ticked off at his son kept growing. 

He felt a ki flare up at one of the dwellings and instantly knew he needed to return to Capsule Corp. "Hey, I need to get going-"

"Go, I'll handle the hatchling Goku-san." Piccolo narrowed his gaze at his former pupil who seemed suddenly nervous when his mentor had not immediately agreed with him. The Namek only called Gohan a hatchling when he was  _ really _ mad at him.

The tall Saiyajin felt the ki growing back at Capsule Corp., and locked in on it before touching his fingers to his forehead.

  
  


.

♡

.

  
  


Kakarot felt it as soon as he apparated at his destination, and thankfully, he just reacted once he sensed it.

A Ki was about to burst in a sudden power-up. His Instant Transmission haf put him in the hallway mere feet from Bulla’s room. 

" _ Bulla sweetie calm down its fi-" _

Moving too fast for his human friend to see, Bulma was moved into the hallway and his large frame placed between her, and her daughter. Just as the 5 year olds Ki exploded. 

Bulla was standing amongst a slightly scorched room, the furniture cracked or broken, and all the items shoved or stuck into walls. The tank habitat shattered and spiderwebbed as heat caused the pink paint on the walls to peel and plastic toys to melt within the room.

" _ I'm right here Bulla."  _ Goku stepped into what would be a blinding, yellow heat for any human. The five-year-olds Ki had blasted outwards, radiating like a furnace. Her blue eyes, that normally matched her mother’s, were a violent and lively jade green. The once blue hair stood straight up in blond spikes, and small branches of electricity sparked off her tiny frame, wracking the small girls body in violent shudders.

Right after his mate killed his firstborn, he might kill Kakarot next for being the first to see their daughter, with little to no training, crack super Saiyajin level 1.

_ Vegeta is gonna be so mad at me... _

**_But he's going to be so proud of her.._ **

_ That smug smirk will be stuck on his damn face for weeks… _

This should be a moment of real rejoicing for any of their Saiyajin children- a goal reached, a limit broken. But instead, it was worrisome and heart-breaking.

" **_Where’s Daddy???! "_ ** Bulla screamed at him, her face streaked with tears.

"He's not back yet, Princess."

" **_Where’s Pan??!"_ ** Her voice raised, and items in her room shook and rattled as her Ki climbed up. The sprinkler system popped on in Bulla’s room, drenching everything, including them and the A.I. system red alerted the room. The panel door kept trying to shut to contain what it thought was a fire, but it was warped into its housing because of the impact from Bulla’s Ki.

"I don't know peanut. I miss her too." Sometimes, he decided, the best thing to do with kids, is just be honest with them rather then lie. Bulla sniffled and started hyperventilating.

" **_Where is QUEEN ESCHALOTTE???!"_ ** Bulla lost it and started really screaming; even her throat sounded raw. She then looked at the shattered mirror of her room and saw a reflection of herself. Panic spread over her face as she did not recognize the blond-haired creature in it and she screamed.

Kakarot took a deep breath, concentrated a bit, and his Ki shot up. His hair flickered up into blond spikes and his eyes matched the same jade green as his kin, his daughter Bulla. His mate’s biological spawn panicked upon seeing him. 

" **_Bulla, come here. "_ ** His voice was calm and solid as he stepped more into the room but controlled his Ki field. His voice demanded obedience, but in a somehow gentle way.

Bulla hesitated, and then made her choice. She ran at him, her small but powered up weight thunking into him. Once he had ahold of her, he felt her Ki spinning and fighting, with no way to burn off or get out from her tiny body. The taller Alpha anchored his Ki, hard, against the earth a few stories below the capsule building and then pushed his Ki barrier outwards, swallowing hers. Containing it.

" **_Come on now, Princess, screaming never solves anything."_ ** She stifled her wailing sobs into his chest, ripping his gi from the strength in her fingers as she cried... 

He tried to remember how Vegeta had explained it to him. They went through something similar with Trunks during Vegeta and Bulma’s divorce. Where Trunks would have these, outbursts. Especially if he was around the adults while they fought. Like Bulma had explained earlier, kids fed off the adults energy, because it was bigger then their own, they couldn't just block it out.

Vegeta admitted translating or managing emotions was a learned skill even for Saiyajins. That even Saiyajin kids can't process complex emotions or handle too many at once- they overload. And when your brood has godlike powers, sometimes that means the house can get damaged in the learning process.

Now soaked, he felt the sprinklers turn off and heard Bulma telling the boys to stay back. Goku turned to look over his shoulder and saw Bulma trying to hold back the boys by their shirts. Goten was about to cry, and Trunks reminded him of Vegeta, because he was using his all to stifle in any emotion he wanted to show.

" **It’s OK. I've got her. Come here.."** He waved over his sons, and instantly Goten cracked, crying. He was always way more emotional than his brother or Trunks. The tanned Alpha flared his Ki up more and once Goten clung to his leg and Trunks, the Alpha struggled to be their grounding. Three upset half-Saiyajins, all with unbalanced Kis, emotionally distraught, were clinging to him.

Vegeta asked him to follow their traditions, to stay behind and watch the tribe. Keep the other adults and children calm...

_ Fuck _ , he messed up the one request his mate had asked of him.

Kakarot sighed, pushing his Ki up and then pulling it into his core. By doing this, he pulled the three smaller Kis into his own, and after a few minutes of slowly repeating this, all three kids calmed down, and their hearts even beat in a similar rhythm as his. 

Bulla passed out, going limp in his arms and he looked up to see Bulma leaning in the warped door way. 

She sighed. " _ Damn saiyajins. _ .." 

Goku chuckled and took Goten’s hand, Trunks quickly buttoning up any emotion he might have been allowing to leak out of his eyes. "Come on, let’s not destroy any more rooms. " He lead the boys out and down the hall right to the gravity room. At least the walls were reinforced in there.

Bulma had followed them. The gravity was off, therefore, it was safe for her to enter. Goku found a spot and sat down, Bulla still clinging to him in his arms and the boys sat down with him. Trunks on the left side with Bulla and Goten on the tan Saiyajins right, hugging his ribs. 

The Alpha threw an arm over his youngest son and Trunks tried to settle against his left arm but seemed fidgety.

"Come here, kiddo." Goku used his right arm and reached over, lifting Trunks and plopped him half in his lap and against his chest. As soon as he did the 11-year- old got red from embarrassment,  _ clearly  _ not actually upset and not needing to be coddled by his Pha. So he went to move and get up. But Bulla’s tiny hand shifted and grabbed at Trunks when she felt him near her, so Trunks took his sister’s hand in his and laid against his Pha's chest. Goku curled his free arm around Goten and leaned back against the gravity room wall, suddenly exhausted.

Bulma walked over looking down at her old friend, her kids, and his. "Can I get you anything? How about a bed?" 

"Nah, maybe later. They'll be hungry when they wake up." The Z fighter yawned, tired.

"Is.. Is she gonna be OK?" Bulma reached over smoothing over Bulla’s messy and now slightly curled damp hair, and then Trunks’.

The Alpha nodded. "Yea, she'll just be extra tired the next few days…" His voice was quiet, but then he dropped it to a whisper. "Bulma?"

"Yea, Goku?"

" _What happened?_ _I wasn't gone that long.._ " 

Bulma winced. " _ I'm not, really sure. The boys didn't want to eat after you left, and then a little while later, I heard Bulla screaming and ran to get her. Then, you showed up. _ " 

Goku nodded.

" _ Why'd she explode like that?"  _ Bulma smoothed over her daughter’s hair.

As the Z fighter looked down at the tiny blue-haired girl on his chest with her brother, he knew why Bulla had popped her first super Saiyajin level but the words and proper explanation were a lot to remember right now.

"There’s a specific Saiyajin term for it, where the offspring feed off how they feel and how the adults feel. And a lot of her kin were gone in her mind. I'm not explaining it right. I can't quite remember… Ask Vegeta when he gets back…" Kakarot let his head softly thunk backwards into the Gravity Room’s wall. 

"Simple answer is:  _ she loves Pan, and she loves her Dad."  _ Goku yawned, feeling sleep claw at him for the first time in a few days.

Holding his kids helped, better than that big empty bed at least and here, in the Gravity Room, was as close as any of them could get right now to Vegeta.

" _ Vegeta’s gonna be mad at you and smug for months about this"  _ Bulma whispered standing up. Kakarot chuckled as he settled in for a quick nap while he had the chance.

.

.

.

.

.

♡

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Kakarot woke up and realized he was still in his base form, but he felt some vibrations. As he pulled out of his heavy sleep, he remembered he had the kids with him and felt them near. Yup. All still there, and they hadn't moved much.

The vibration was from the boy’s stomachs.

The Alpha hoped that his Ki flaring hadn't worried anyone. Although, with him being at Capsule Corps,. most of their group who would sense Ki just assumed he was training.

" _ Daddy?"  _ Bulla’s tiny hoarse voice croaked out as she reaffirmed her grip on his gi, and he felt her stomach rumble.

"I'm here, peanut." He kissed the top of her head, and she shuddered as she looked up at him, but he just gave her a half-smile. "Hungry?"

She shook her head and instantly started to cry. " _ I destroyed my room." _

_ "Bulla, it’s OK. No one’s upset with you."  _ Goku let his tone drop as she reached up and touched his hair. He hadn't powered up much around her or Pan. When Vegeta and him had all the kids, they focused on spending time with them. The boys would train, and the girls did their version of sparring or playing.

"Pha, I'm hungry. " Trunks yawned, sitting up away from him, and Bulla let go of his hand. 

"Go let Bulma know. Goten’s not up yet." Goku relaxed back, stretching his legs out, thankful all three offspring felt calmer.

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


Bulma got them food, including the food Chi and Videl had packed. The boys ate and Bulla picked but wasn't hungry. From the feel of her Ki, the tan Saiyajin could tell she was still nauseated from being upset. There was leftovers, and it alarmed Bulma. 'This was  _ not _ normal Saiyajin behaviour, especially for Goku-san.' She had chided.

Bulma didn't mind when Goku said he could stay the night to help with the kids. He'd rather her not get hurt trying to manage Bulla, and it wasn't fair for that responsibility to fall on Trunks or Goten, they were still just kids too.

Bulma capsulated a spare queen sized bed and then brought it in. Bulla didn't seem to keen on letting go of Earth’s Hero anytime soon and after the small amount of food everyone felt tired. Goku kicked his boots off and got up to lay on the bed that now awkwardly sat in the middle of the gravity room.

Bulla nodded off after quietly crying a little more. Laying on his chest, Trunks under his left arm, Goten under his right. Once he was sure at least Bulla was out cold and Trunks, Goku snuck his phone from his pocket and frowned when he saw no new messages.

Goten stirred a little as his large thumb fumbled with a message to Vegeta.

《{ Texts with his mate / Kakarots's phone }》

_ 6:53 P.M. - Vegeta my Alpha _

Explain. 

Now...

  
  


_ Kakarot Goku Son 9:09 P.M. _

Miss you 

staying at capsule to help B with the kids.

Stay safe

  
  


**Message not delivered.**

**Recipient outside of service area.**

《{ }》

  
  
  
  


Vegeta had definitely entered the Draining Bluffs.

" _ Dad, everything ok?"  _ Goten spoke quietly and was looking at his father’s phone screen. He could hear Vegeta chastising him for not being more careful around their curious spawn.

" _ Yea bud, just checking in with Vegeta." _

_ "But, Dad, it didn't send. Is Pops ok?"  _ Worry strained Goten’s whisper as he looked up at Kakarot.

" _ Yea, pipsqueak. Geets told me he'd be entering somewhere with no service for awhile. You OK?"  _ Earth’s Hero gripped his youngest progenya bit more, making the nine-year- old grip his ribs in return. He was almost a foot shorter than Trunks now, who had just finished another growth spurt.

Goten nodded and rested his head against the Alpha’s chest.

" _ Goten, I'm gonna ask ya something.. you don't gotta answer though, OK?"  _ The Z fighter whispered, his son nodded in reply.

" _ Why'd you get upset when you saw Bulla earlier?"  _

The Alpha felt his son tense against his side and he reaffirmed his hold on him a little, trying to reassure him.

" _ I… I don't… I mean.. I don't wanna share what I was thinkin' 'bout." _

The tanned Saiyajin moved his hand to pat the spiky black hair as the silence settled in between them. " _ That's OK pipsqueak. You don't have to share." _

He thought his youngest son had nodded off, his breaths were even and calm, but apparently Goten wasn't quite asleep yet.

" _ It was about Pops.."  _ his youngest son whispered.

_ "Oh yea?"  _ Goku whispered back.

" _ B'fore Buu… It’s.. stuff."  _ The 9 year old tensed up against his fathers side more. " _ It’s a secret.. You have secrets, right Dad?... Ones only you know?"  _

The large Saiyajin idley patted his son’s unruly black hair. " _ Not really.. Not anymore anyways.." _

_ "Not anymore?"  _ The nine-year-old looked up and was met with the deep jade green eyes of his father’s.

" _ Geeta knows all my secrets.. All of ‘em. It was part of the Saiyajin ceremony we did. And I know all a' his too."  _ He gave his son a small smile.

" _ Wow. You mean like..  _ **_Everything,_ ** _ everything? All of it? Even stuff with Mom!? And our secrets too?!"  _ His whisper got a little loud and Bulla stirred. 

" _ Yes.  _ **_Everything_ ** _ , everything. I don't keep secrets from my mate, and he doesn’t from me either. I know all of his, even from before he came here. He even knows the secrets about yer Mom. Vegeta is actually the  _ _ best _ _ at keeping secrets."  _ He ruffled Goten's hair a little.

That comfortable silence slipped in again. Goku thought for a minute as he laid there staring at the Gravity Room’s ceiling. " _ Was he nice to you pipsqueak? Back then?"  _

Goten nodded. " _ Sometimes. He's nicer now." _

_ "He was kinda mean to me to back then…"  _ Kakarot remembered how Vegeta use to be, it seemed like the two were entirely different beings if you didn't know any better.

" _ I'm sorry Dad.."  _ Goten said softly.

Goku felt instantly, extremely confused. " _ What do you have to be sorry for bud?" _

_ "Cause I have more memories of Pops than you back then, ‘cause you were gone."  _ The twinge of painful remembrance in his youngest son's voice made him want to cringe.

" _ I'm sorry too... I'm sorry I wasn't there.. But, I'm glad Geets was nice to you back then, even if it was only sometimes."  _ Kakarot leaned over and kissed the top of Goten's head, hugging him to his side a bit tighter.

" _ Just don't tell Trunks.. He'll get jealous and act all Vegeta-ey 'bout it. Saiyajin promise you won't tell Trunks!"  _ Goten’s whisper got quieter, but harsher, as he held up his pinky.

Since none of the Saiyajins on earth had tails, the kids picked up using the pinky promise habit after they learned Saiyajins use to tail grip or shake for such things.

" _ Saiyajin promise… Get some sleep."  _ Earth’s Hero stated, before settling back against the bed with Goten gripping his gi and clinging to his side.

  
  
  


.

.

_=-/♧\\-=_

.

.

  
  


Goten breathed deeply, listening to his siblings as they slept, and he could feel his father’s heart beat in his chest. It lulled him into a calm half-awake haze, as his mind lazily dragged over some of the foggiest, but earliest, memories of his Saiyajin brain.

  
  


~~~~~

_ Screaming. Screaming and teeth. A large predators teeth close to his face as he was sniffed and held up by his ankle, hanging upside down. A mouth so big it could eat him, it seemed, as he smelled something that he knew to be safety? Strong? Male?  _

_ He flailed, swatting at it in fear, then felt pain vividly on his face and he wildly thrashed more before a commanding voice barked an order that he knew meant to stop his screaming. A hand, so big compared to his own, gripped his little one and soothed the palm. A voice told him to calm down in a language he couldn't remember but he could understand. It told him he was safe.  _

_ ~~~~~ _

_ Air. There was no air, and he felt pain in his throat. Trunks was screaming and looked so scared. The world suddenly turned upside down and a firm few thunks hit his back. The large piece of candy flying out from his wind pipes to the ground. Air. Air and he could yell again, and suddenly he tried to fight as if being attacked.  _

_ 'Calm down.' A command from a deep male voice as he was righted and met a very angry scowl. 'Open.' The large male predator stated and Goten opened his mouth for the adult, trembling, as a large hand moved his jaw around. 'Brat. Not hurt, home.'  _

_ Words. Words spoken in that other language he could somehow understand, but they were only some of the words, not all of them. He was set down and Trunks hugged him. _

_ ~~~~~ _

_ Wandering through the thick forests, or was it a jungle? Some giant beast was chasing him, and then falling. That’s why he was stuck just staring at the sky. Nothing else hurt. But he felt cold, and tired. Sky, sun, sky, moon, sky, sun… _

  
  


_ Sun, sky, moon, sky, sun, rain. _

_ Days. _

_ Pain in his head. Cold and feeling like stone.  _

_ Something landed near him and touched him. Gentle, warm hands moved his head, gingerly, and there was that language again. He saw black flames blocking the sky, then that scowl looked so angry, then it looked sad. Can a scowl look sad? _

_ He thought he heard a voice. Something was pushed into his mouth and then into his throat. Liquid followed. Suddenly there was heat, and tingling, he felt his body pop like a bubble and felt movement. There was mutterings of his Dad’s funny name, Kakarot. Something about sorry and forgiving. Some word that meant death.  _

_ Heat. He clung to the large warm frame that carried him at a even pace through thick greenery. Eventually he felt himself up off the ground, the arms like a safe cage of heat while hp in the air, wind rushing by him.  _

_ Then someone tried to remove him from the safety of the warm male predator that had him. He screamed. He was safe, he didn’t wanna let go! He heard his Mom, and that husky voice. Eventually it told him to calm down, to let go. It was safe. Then, that scowled face only it wasn't scowling at him. It looked relieved. _

_ ~~~~~ _

_ They were playing, and he was flying, like really flying like really fast! Through the woods, and he was winning, and he was faster than Trunks this time!! And he…  _

_ The world suddenly crashed in around him. Dirt went in his mouth, weight on his chest. Weight he couldn't move. Stuff hurt on the inside. And he couldn't scream. He choked on the dirt. _

_ Pressed in on all sides and suffocated, weird bouts of pain on the ins and outs of his body. Cold blackness crushing the life and sense from him. Is this what it felt like to die? _

_ Suddenly there was light again and the weight was moved away, Vegeta's face appeared but, it was pale. He was carefully moved, but stuff felt broken - like not in the right spots in his body. Something was shoved in his mouth like a powder then liquid worked down his throat. That warm tingling pop again and he started coughing. Relief washed over Vegeta’s face and, without thinking, Goten latched onto the large male’s chest crying, scared.  _

_ 'I told you not to fly in the damn woods! You almost killed him!' A strong arm wrapped around Goten, but didn't pry him off. Instead it crushed him, but gently to the chest. _

_ His friend was crying too- sobbing and saying how sorry he was. They were just playing!  _

_ 'I told you to listen. You refused, and who got hurt!? ' That gruff voice vibrated in the chest he cried into. More apologies, then Trunks was there too, but they didn't fly anywhere. 'Calm down. Both of you… Saiyajins don't cry.'  _

_ However, they were allowed to cry that one time _

_ More words in that language and then eventually he was set down, despite the fact that he didn't wanna let go. _

_ 'You’re fine. It’s safe. Don't disobey me, and you won't get hurt.' Goten nodded and a hand ruffled his hair. _

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Sleep finally wrapped around Goten as the last of his foggy memories faded. They were the ones he couldn't quite understand or put into words, but they were always the same. The only thing he knew was the male in those memories was definitely his Pops. 

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

_ To be continued... _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And my Ko- fi is below :) I do all my fics for free here but i have started doing mini smut commissions and I love my iced coffee!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thebrokenanatomy)


End file.
